Kanto Journey
by master pokemon
Summary: Sammy Gold is a seemingly normal boy who begins his journey around the kanto region. During his travels he encounters new friends, new enemies and even discovers that both he and his brothers have mystical powers. Will he be able to become the greatest Pokemon trainer ever and will he also be able to achieve his secret wish? Only time will tell. Ended
1. the beggining

Kanto Journey Episode 1 version 2

Key

Italic: _thinking._

The begining

Sammy woke up and remembered that this was the day that he would recieve his first Pokémon. He climb out of bed and headed in the bath and started to daydream of becoming Pokémon league champion but when he came out of the bath time had gone so he rushed down stairs to eat. He wore a red hat; a black jean pants a black shirt and a Jacket over it. He also wore a squirtle watch which he never left home without.

"Hey mom, is Samuel already there?" He asked

"Yes he left quite a while ago."She replied as Sammy bolted out of the door trying to make sure his favourite Pokémon would not be taken.

"Samuel your brother is taking quite long to arrive" Professor Oak said watching the time knowing that he could not keep the two trainers there much longer.

"Yeah he is usually late to life changing experiences."Samuel said as he waited a bit longer. Samuel wore a purple shirt and black pants and had black hair.

"Sorry am late." Sammy as he arrived looking very tired.

"Now Josh since you were here first you have the honours you can choose first." The professor said to a boy the same size as Sammy he wore a black shirt and black jacket over his shirt and a black jean pants. He picked up the red and white ball called a pokéball with the fire symbol on it and left with the fire lizard Pokémon charmander.

"I am next!" Samuel said as he grabbed the pokéball containing the grass type Pokémon bulbasaur.

"Sammy come claim your squirtle." The professor said as Sammy grabbed the pokéball of his favourite Pokémon.

"Hey bro let's have a battle!" Samuel said to Sammy

"Sure!"Sammy replied ready to battle.

"Not in my lab!" the professor said leading them to the back to a grassy area where the wind was blowing.

"Go bulbasaur!" Samuel commanded as he threw the red and white ball up in the air releasing a red light which formed to be a four legged animal with a bulb growing on its back.

"Bulbasaur!" It said ready for battle.

"Go squirtle!" Sammy said as he threw his pokéball in the air and another red light emerge from his and this time a blue turtle pokemon came out standing upright with a curly tail.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip attack on squirtle now!"

"Bulbasaur!" It said as it shot vines towards squirtle.

"_Oh no there's not enough time to dodge what to do?"_He thought as he quickly said "Squirtle use withdraw!" Sammy said as squirtle went into its shell as the vines hit not doing a lot of damage.

"Bulbasaur use tackle attack now!" Samuel commanded as the grass Pokémon charged towards squirtle. Sammy smirked before saying

"Squirtle use water gun attack on the floor!"He commanded as the water type Pokémon made the floor slippery making the grass type Pokémon slip and fall right in front of it. "Squirtle use tackle attack now!"

"Squirtle" it said as it attacked bulbasaur sending it back to Samuel.

"Bulbasaur use leech seed attack now!" Samuel commanded as bulbasaur launched a seed from out of its bulb onto squitle. The seed spread into vines and started to sap squirtles energy.

Squirtle use withdraw and then water gun!" Sammy commanded as it formed a booster rocket breaking free of leech seed (This story came out long before brawl so I did not get that from squirtle) and flying towards bulbasaur.

"Dodge it and vine whip." Samuel commanded as bulbasaur avoided the attack and knocked squirtle to the ground with its vine whip attack.

"Use bubble attack!" Sammy commanded as his Pokémon attacked

"Use vine whip" Samuel said as the attacks cancelled out each other.

"Use water gun on the floor again!" Sammy said as Samuel commanded his next attack.

"Use tackle attack bulbasaur" Samuel said as it slid and fell in front of squirtle again.

"Jump on its bulb and use water gun attack!" Sammy commanded as squirtle delt the finishing blow.

"Nice battle guys." The professor said as he gave them a pokédex and 5 pokéball each.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was my first chapter rewritten please read it.


	2. the rattata with skill

Kanto Journey episode 2 v2

The rattata with skill

Pokedex: **bold**

Sammy was walking near a oran berry tree wondering when he would get to viridian city when he spotted a rattata. He opened his pokédex and read the data

**Pokémon: ratatta**

**Species: Mouse Pokémon **

**Type: normal**

**Information: Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any environment.**

"Squirtle lets capture it!"

"Squit!" the blue tiny turtle Pokémon said as it jumped in front of rattata but all of a sudden it ran so fast no one could see where it went.

**Rattata have the ability runaway which makes them able to escape no matter how fast the opponent.**

"Great now you tell me." Sammy said as he watched his pokédex.

"Now we've got you Nemo use metal claw attack!"

"Char!" Nemo said as it charged towards the rattata but it moved so fast and got behind Charmander and hit it with its glowing tail.

**Attack used iron tail. **The purple rat Pokémon stood there, its buck teeth hanging down. Its stomach was a cream colour and like the inside of its ears. The outside of its ears was light purple like the rest of its body. Its tail was long and slightly curled.

"Charmander!" The red reptilian Pokémon said ready for more its stomach was cream like rattata's, its eyes were big and round and looked like a blackish blue colour. The flame on its long tail grew brightly.

"Nemo again use metal claw!"The boy said. He has about the same height as Sammy and wore a beige hat. His shirt was white but had a fire symbol in the middle of it he had a fairly dark complexion like Sammy but wore a short jean pants above his knees. He had green eyes and looked ready for anything. The rattata ran around the lizard confusing it.

"Rat..." it said as its tail started to glow "Tata!"It said as its tail knocked the charmander flying straight into the water.

"Nemo!" the Pokémon's trainer cried as he jumped into the water after it.

"Squirtle you have to help." Sammy said as he looked at the turtle whose blackish red eyes glistened and his red shell shined in the sun. The front of its shell looked scaly while its tail was blue like its body and curly.

"Squirt!"It said as it jumped in the water. Sammy waited a while wondering when his Pokémon might emerge.

"Squirtle!"it said as it emerged on the surface and put the charmander to lie down in the grass, soon after its trainer also resurfaced.

"Nemo!" He said as he went and picked up his charmander and ran through the grassy area surrounded by many trees.

"Squirtle let's move on out." Sammy said as he headed towards viridian following the same path Josh took.

"pur pur." Said a pidgey it looked like a small plump-bodied bird. It is brown with a lighter colour stomach and throat. The tip of its small wings shares this cream colour and both its feet and beak are a pinkish gray colour. It looked ready to battle spreading out its wings.

"Squirtle use your water gun attack!"

"Squirtle!"the water type said as it shot a stream of water out of its mouth towards pidgey. The tiny bird just started to flap its wings and flew over the attack it then flapped its wings harder knocking up a small tonado which consumed squirtle before knocking it down.

"Squirtle!" he said as he pulled himself up for more.

"Squirtle use tackle now!"Sammy commanded as his Pokémon charged towards the bird like a rugby player. The bird did a quick full body charge colliding with squirtle. Both Pokémon were knocked down. The bird got to its feet quickly and charged towards squirtle stopping right in front of it.

"That's not good!" Sammy said as the pidgey started to flap its wings whipping up a small tornado at close range doing twice as much damage as before and it looked as though the battle was about over when squirtle started to spin inside of its shell breaking the attack.

"Use rapid spin!"Sammy commanded as squirtle started to spin inside its shell and hit pidgey doing serious damage. "Now your mine pokéball go!" Sammy said as he pulled a half red half white ball off of his belt and threw it on pidgey. The ball opened up and the bird was consumed. The button in the middle glowed red then white as the pokéball shook. It spun once, twice three times before making a clicking sound confirming that the Pokémon was captured.

"Alright time to read its data!"Sammy said as he pulled out the red pokédex which looked like a cell phone.

**Pokémon: Pidgey**

**Speices: tiny bird**

**Type: Flying/normal**

**Data: It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.**

Sammy put away his pokédex and headed up the grassy road towards viridian. When he finds the same boy and his charmander locked in combat with the rattata both Pokémon were tired and ready to collapse.

"That's enough!" the boy said as he threw a pokéball hitting the rat on its head. It was consumed and the ball began to shake. It shook three times and was finally captured. The boy turned around and saw Sammy.

"Thank you for saving my life my name is Josh and this is Nemo." The boy said smiling as he patted his charmander on the head. Sammy pulled out his pokédex and looked up charmander.

**Pokémon: Charmander**

**Speices: lizard**

**Type: fire**

**Data: The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy the fire burns intensely.**

"Hi my name is Sammy and this is squirtle."Sammy said as he patted squirtle's head. They both walked up into viridian and rested for the night. When Sammy awoke Josh was gone. He went outside to see two kids battling. He took out his pkedex and skanned one of the kids Pokémon.

**Pokémon: caterpie**

**Species: worm Pokémon**

**Type: bug**

**Data: It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly.**

The Pokémon was green with yellow ring shaped markings on its caterpillar body.It has a large broigh orange antenna on its head.

**Pokémon: weedle**

**Species: Hairy bug Pokémon**

**Type: bug/poison**

**Data: It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head.**

Caterpie started to glow and change form it got a bit bigger.

**Pokémon: Metapod**

**Species: cocoon**

**Type: bug**

**Data: A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardship while awaiting evolution.**

"metapod use tackle!" its trainer commanded as the cocoon jumped and knocked out weedle.

"Hey!" Sammy said as he called the trainer with metapod. The trainer walked up to him.

"I would like to travel with you my name is Joshua." He said

"I'm Sammy sure you can come along!" Sammy said as he headed towards the Pokémon league.

"Why are we heading here?" Joshua asked

"Because I want to see the stadium." Sammy responded as he saw someone who looked liked him.

"hello brother lets have a rematch!" Samuel said

To be continued (I won'.t rewrite any more chapters)


	3. A battle

Last time Sammy met a trainer named josh who was trying to catch a rattata he caught it and left sammy who found another trainer named Joshua who joined him on his journey

The pidgey's collided and both flew into a wall.

"Use quick attack" Sammy commanded

"Use gust to blow it away" Samuel Commanded The attack hit Sammy'spidgey Jade sending it flying into a wall. "Use quick attack now" Samuel commanded

" Use gust" Sammy said

"Fly higher pidgey" Samuel said. It avoided the attack and was now above Jade. "Quick attack" Samuel said.

"Ok dodge it Jade Sammy said it did and pidgey crashed into the floor.

A guard for the pokemon league came out and saw the battle and he said "Its great to see kids battle again its almost been a whole year."

"Jade use gust attack" Sammy said Jade sent pidgey flying into a wall defeating it.

" You got better little bro But your not going to win Go bulbasaur" Samuel said

" Jade quick attack" Sammy said

" Use sleep powder" Samuel said

" What? Stop Jade!" Sammy screamed but it was to late Jade was already sleeping.

" Now grab jade with vine whip and slam her" Samuel commanded IHe slammed Jade into the ground.

" Wake up Jade" Sammy screamed

"Finish with another slam" Samuel said Jade woke up and started to flap its wings and broke free of bulbasaur.

" Now use gust Jade full power" Sammy commanded Jade did and hit Bulbasaur into the tree.

" Ok lets end this use razor leaf" Samuel said calmly

" What? Dodge it!" Sammy stated but it was to late it hit and Jade fainted.

" Go Squirtle use water gun" Sammy cammanded

" dodge bulbasaur and use vine whip" Samuel said calmly

" Now jump on him and use rapid spin" it hit and was going so fast it started a fire

"Jump and vinewhip attack" Samuel said

" grab the vine whip and slam him" after that it fainted and the gard who saw gave them both tms and they contiued and healed when they came on and team rocket attacked when a girl came to help them

To be continued


	4. Team rocket attack

Journey to pewter city

"Prepare for trouble" said the girl

"Make it double" said the male

"To protect the world from devastation" Said the girl

"To unite all people within our nation" the male said

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"the female said

"To extend our reach to the stars above" said the male

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight

"Meeeeeeeeeeowth thats right!" said the talking meowth

"Shut up Go Squirtle" Sammy said

"Go metapod" Joshua said

"Go Grave" the girl said grave was an absol and the girl was wearing all black.

" Go ekans" Jessie said

"Go koffing" said James usetackle attack on metapod koffing

" Squirtle jump in front of metapod ad use water gun to knock it away" squirtle quickly did and hit koffing.

"Use scratch on meowth" Sarah said and meowth also used scratch and both collided and meowth was hit in his side but absol was not hurt bad.

" ekans use poison sting on grave" it hit and grave fell down. Jessie laughed at the site.

" squirtle use rapid spin" it hit ekans and he fainted.

Metapod started o glow and evolved into butterfree

" Butterfree use confusion and send them flying" Joshua said as the team was sent flying far.

They continued to walk and entered the viridian forest when Sammy spotted a pikachu.

"Stop at once!" said a bug catcher

"Why?" asked Sarah

"Because that pikachu is said to be the most powerful in all of kanto" he declared

"The better reason to catch it Go Jade" Sammy said

Pikachu it said as it lauched a thunderbolt at jade

"Dodge and use gust then quick attack" Sammy commanded. Jade did so and blew pikachu into the air and charged in wiht a quick attack that knocked down pikachu who just stood up smiling as he walked away bearly hurt. Sammy and the gang just continued through the forest with Joshua leadin since he knew his way to pewter and they ran and finnaly when they stopped for lunch when a pokemn got in Sammy's bag and when they came out and the and arived in pewter and they found out the pikachu was in Sammy bag and they went in the gym.

Next time Rin , Sammy, Joshua, and Jeer battle brock for the badge who will win and who will lose find out on the next chapter vs brock(ps I skipped the viridian forest to just update)


	5. Vs Brock part 1

Vs Brock

Sammy entered the gym to find brock already being challenged.

"My name is Rin and I challenge you" said the boy with short navy blue hair with leaf green eyes wearing a shirt with a rainbow colored pokeball on it and a worn out blue jeans and glasses.

"I accept I am brock the gym leader for this town and so here I go I choose you Geodude"

"Go Apollo use quick attack" Rin commanded and Apollo the treecko move extremly fast heading for geodude

"Treecko's speed is extremely high" Joshua said

"Geodude wait for it and use focus punch" Brock said calmly geodude waited for his opponent and Apollo came in fast ready.

"Now Apollo use absorb" Rin said and treecko got close geodude launched his attack but treecko jumped above it and his hand started to glow as he touched geodude on his back taking his energy with the absorb attack geodude cried out in pain as this happend.

"Geodude self-destruct" Brock said as geodude heard he did and this sent Apollo flying into the wall but thanks to taking some of geodude's energy he was still standing.

"Great work Apollo" Rin said as he thought he won.

"Go onix" Brock said

"Apollo use absorb attack" Rin said as the treecko charged in with his hands glowing.

"Onix use rock throw" Brock said onix sent rocks flying after Apollo who was hit by one and quickly jumped on top of it and jumped on onix and began to take energy from the rock snake pokemon.

"Great keep going Apollo" Rin said happily

"Onix use dig' onix dug under ground and as he entered trecko fell hard on the floor but got up quickly as onix came up right under him sending Apollo flying. On to the ground.

Rin began to sweat it wasn't looking good it seemed like brock had taken the lead the rock snake pokemon looked like even after a minute long absorb that it was at full strength.

"Use quick attack then absorb Apollo" Rin said sweating even more.

"Onix use rock throw" Brock said but this time Apollo dodged them and hit onix an absorb right in its face doing a whole lot of damage, it seemed like he had turned the match around and was going to win.

"Onix dragon breath" onix did so and Apollo fell to the ground but right after that so did onix. Apollo slowly got up onix was also rising its head but collapsed.

"The winner is Rin from Viridian city" said the announcer. Sammy and the rest clapped and the next up to battle was Sammy he got up very happy brock took out ths kind of plug and touched onix with it onix began to glow and he was fully healed he then did the same with geodude. He then sent out geodude.

"Go squirtle use water gun!" Sammy commanded squirtle launched the attack.

"Geodude dodge and use focus punch!" Brock shouted geodude jumpe over the water gun and headed in for his attack when squirtle moved out of the way and used anothe water gun which hit him directly doing some serious damage.

"geodude use rock throw then rock tomb" Brock said calmly geodude di squirtle evaded the first few but a few rocks were above him.

"Use withdraw now." Sammy commanded and so he did as the rock tomb fell on him. Soon after squirtle came out with a rapid spin.

"Use water gun then follow up with bubble" Sammy said geodude was hit by the water gun and fell down but quickle got up and used focus punch to stop the bubbles and sped straight for squirtle and hit him with a powerful focus punch knocking him flying across the arena.

"Use water gun full power go" it hit and geodude was sent flying through the air but he was still there but bearly.

"Use tackle geodude" brock said geodude came in for a tackle but right before impact collapsed.

"First round goes to Sammy and his squirtle" said the announcer

" Go onix" Brock said

"Return go Jade" Sammy said as he threw his pokebal.

"Are you crazy flying types are weak against rock types!" Joshua shouted

"Jade use gust attack" Sammy said jade whipped up a gust of wind seeing Sammy's strategy.

"Onix use tackle" brock said as his onix charged threw.

"Perfect, sand attack" Sammy said as pidgey combined his attacks to blind onix.

"Onix dragon breath" Brock said as his pokemon broke threw the pidgey's attack hitting pidgey.

"Use gust again" Sammy said trying to weaken onix

"Use rock tomb" brock said as onix was taking damage rocks floated over pidgey as they slammed down on the flying type.

"Round 2 goes to brock and onix"

"Go squirtle use water gun" Sammy said

"Go onix use harden" as onix hardened the attacks damge was cut in half as it charged at squirtle.

"Use rapid spin" Sammy said as his squirtle hit onix in its face. But onix retaliated knowing what brock wanted so he hit squirtle with a rock tomb

"Round 3 goes to ..." as the announcer was about to finish squirtle began to glow blue as his ability torrent kicked in. He launched a jet of water hitting onix. But he was still in it.

"Onix use rock tomb" Brock said sweating

"Use aqua jet" Sammy said "and for all you wondering he learned this last night" he said telling the group. As the attack hit onix so quickly that it fell down defeated

"I rule" squirtle said

"Squirtle? You can talk?"Sammy asked while everyone else was confused

"You squirtle used his ability" Brock said "once a pokemon that was the traines first uses its ability only its trainer can under stand it."

"Thanks for sheding some light he said as he watchd his gym badge with Rin.

(Next Time Joshua and Jere battle Brock while Sarah enter's her first contest.)


	6. Vs Brock Part 2

VS BROCK PART 2

ENJOY

"Butterfree come on out"Joshua said as he threw a pokeball containing his bug pokemon.

"This will b a one on one battle my pulser only has enough power for one more use so this battle has to be long enough for my other pokemon to recover" he said as he revived onix for this battle

"Butterfree use your tackle attack go" Joshua said as his butterfly pokemon flew n for a hit and the rock snake pokemon.

"Use rock throw attack" rock ordered onix used his tail to hit the ground whipping up rocks and then sent the flying to the speeding bug type

"Now use extreem compound eyes" it's eyes glew as it now could pinpoint any move ment from onix. "I made her these as an upgrade but to use them she must be fed extra berries and it won't last long so I have to end this now use confusion on the rocks he threw"Joshua commaded as butterfree did and they stopped one time now butterfree use them like boxxng gloves upercut attack go butterfree" joshua said as the attack hit the rock pokemon under its chin knocking it to the floor.

"Onix use dig then dragon breath attack" it dug undergroud but butterfree could still see him

But onix was moving so fast that it appeared behind butterfreee and released the green fiery blast hitting butter free in its back sending it to the ground.

"Onix now use rock tomb attack go" it released for rocks which enclosed on butterfree squezing the poor bug pokemon this is one of the most deadly rock move when Josha had an idea.

"Use confusion attack" joshua commanded. It did and lifted the rocks off of it but onix had the advantage still so Joshua needed a victory and a quick.

"Use your confusion on onix" it did and sent onix right beneath it fo there next attack.

"Now sleep powder attack" it did and it set onix to sleep.

"Use your gust attack" it did and sent onix flying to the ground

"Use confusion now on the rocks that he used for rock tomb and squeeze him in them" Joshua commanded to his butterfly pokemon.. It picked up the rocks and began squeezing it the rock pokemon was gaining damage rapidly. It seemed Joshua pulled a victory coming to.

Onix woke up and was still being squeezed he could not escape.

"Onix use dragon breath on one of the rocks" Brock said as it hit a rock breaking onix free.

"Now use sandstorm attack go onix" Brock commaded to the rock snake pokemon as it launched the attack. Butterfree was caught and Brock had taken the advantage.

"Use your psybeam attack butterfree" it launched the attack breaking free of the sand storm.

"Use psybeam full power go" Joshua said as his butterfree launched the attack

"Use dragon breath attack go" brock said as he launched the attack and both collided and exploded soon the smoke cleared and butterfree won Joshua got his badge and Jere entered the gym.

"I challenge u brock" jere said

"I accept brock" said un sure of how this happened

"Go eevee use shadow ball"

"Go geodude" brock said it hit and geodude still got up

"Use focus punch" it came in quickly heading for a hit as brocks head got cloudy

"Use shadow ball then dig then shadow ball again" the shadow ball hit but geodude still came then eevee dodged with a dig attack then used a shadow ball defeating geodude.

(Next time The first contest)


	7. A new coordinator

(Sorry I have so many problems right now so I won't update for sometime)

A new coordinator

Sammy and the group left Sarah as she went on ahead while they stopped at a Pokemon Contest.

Sammy wanted to see it so they went I and sat down they had already missed the appeals from fighting brock. So they saw the battles

"Welcoming Indigo and his ralts vs Leon and his charmeleon let the battle begin!" the announcer said

"Go ralts choose you" Indigo said

"Go charmeleon lets start this off with your flamethrower" Leon said happily

"Now ralts use your teleport to dodge then hit him with your confusion and send him into the wall" Indigo commanded to his partner who sent chareleon into a wall charmeleon was losing a lot of points and only three minutes was left on the clock, it seemed like Indigo had this match

"Charmeleon use metal claw" Leon said desperately

"Use double team to dodge then use psychic"Indigo said with a smile he had already won he thought in his head as his attack sent charmeleon flying he was almost out of points and only 30seconds remains on the clock.

"Now charmeleon its time for your firespin attack" Leon said smiling again

"Use double team to dodge" Indigo said to his pokemon but it was hit and was taking a lot of damge a little more and leon would faint ralts. Times up and the winner is Indigo

"And now for the final match John vs Indigo Begin!" the announcer shouted

"Go ralts" Indigo said waiting to see what pokemon he had since he won his battle without getting hit

"Go my friend" John said as a light emerged and grew bigger a beautiful yellow and red scale tail come up then a normal milotic body with navy blue ears it was a shiny milotic powerfull and beautiful at the same time

"Ralts use confusion and sent it flying quickly" Indigo said wanting to end the battle fast

"Use water pulse attack" John said ready to win the contest as the water pulse connected on ralts before it could use its attack and sent ralts flying into a wall as milotic spun around gracefully taking off more points off of Indigo and Ralts it seemed like John had already planned out the battle from the start.

"Use confusion on milotic" indigo said

"Use water pulse end this" john said it hit and ralts fainted and John won the pokemon contest.

Next time Sammy vs ryan


	8. Sammy vs Ryan Brocks biggest fan

Sammy vs Ryan brocks biggest fan.

As Sammy and the gang entered route 3 they saw many trainers battling.

"Use gust attack pidgey go" the girl said

"Dodge weedle and use poison sting" the bug catcher said

"Am gonna go looking for a battle" Jere said as he ran off when someone jumped down from a ledge

"I would like to battle someone with 3 pokemon" the male stranger said as he looked at them

"Ok lets battle" Sammy said "my name is Sammy Gold from pallet town, Go Sparky" Sammy said as he threw a pokeball and out of it came a pikachu looking really powerful

"My name is Ryan and I choose growlithe" he said ready for anything Sammy threw at him

"Ok Sparky lets start this off with your thunder bolt attack go" Sammy commanded to his pikachu

"Dodge growlithe and use flame wheel attack" Ryan said pikachu created a powerful electrical blast but grolithe moved out of the way and used flamewheel attack which hit pikachu sending it flying.

"Ok use quick attack sparky" Sammy said happily getting ready for his plan

"Dodge growlithe and use flamethrower" Ryan said ready to win. Sparky came with a quick attack but growlithe jumped out of the way and used a flamethrower attack but Sparky moved out of the way and growlithe was open for a hit

"Time for you to get shocked use thunder bolt attack go" Sammy said as pikachu launched his electrical attack hitting growlithe for a lot of damage

"Growlithe shake it off and use flamewheel" ryan said confidently

" dodge it and use thunder bolt" Sammy said as growlithe came in with the flamewheel but pikachu jumped above growlithe and used thunder bolt hitting growlithe with the fire on him causing an explosion on him knocking out growlithe and sending pikachu flying on top of a wall.

"You think you can win like that go onix" Ryan said knowing how easy this battle would be a ground type can easily take a electric

"Pikachu use iron tail go" Sammy said knowing that this would do a good amount of damage to onix if it hit.

"Dodge it and use slam attack" Ryan said the attack form pikachu hit onx but onix whipped pikachu with its tail and pikachu was hurt.

"Onix use earthquake stop that rat" Ryan said as onix hit the ground hard starting an earthquake but pikachu was able to dodge the attack and hit onix with iron tail in his head. The gant rock snake pokemon fell down on to a rock.

"Now use thunder bolt on yourself" Sammy said as his pokemon loooked confused as it did what he said soon pikachu as super charged.

"Use electrical iron tail" pikachu did as told on onix who was hurt really bad

"Use dig attack" Ryan said as onix went underground.

"Pikachu find it by using thunder bolt on the ground" pikachu did as told and ripped open the ground with ts attack but onix came uup right under it and send it flying knocking out pikachu.

"Go squirtle your up" Sammy said wanting to win this battle quickly

"Onix use tackle attack" onix charged at squirtle trying to knock it out

"That was stupid use aqua jet" Sammy said as a water ball came over squirtle and he charged into onix. Both pokemon clashed and were even it seemed like Ran had raised his onix well but soon after onix fell on the floor defeated.

"Well you are a good trainer so go ivysaur!" Ryan said ready to win this match

"Squirtle use aqua jet" Sammy said as his squirtle came in for a quick hit on ivysaur

"Ivysaur use razor leaf" Ryan said as his attack hit squirtle but squirtle hit ivysaur resulting in squirtle being knokced out by one hit.

"Go pidgey" Sammy said

"Use vine whip" Ryan said as pidgey's wings were wrapped up and it could not escape

"Pidgey try to shake it off" pidgey tried to move ut could not as ivysaur had a good grip on him.

"Ivysaur Slam him hard" Ryan said as ivysaur sent pidgey to the ground

"Now finish with body slam" Ryan said as ivysaur got ready to jump on pidgey when all of a sudden pidgey began to glow

"Its evolving" Joshua said as he watched the awesome battle

"Degotto" pidgeotto said the pokemon was digger and larger pidgey.

"Now pidgeotto use gust attack" Sammy said as ivysaur was blown sky high.

"Now lets end this use wing attack" Sammy said as pidgeotto flew up fats ready to end ivysaur

"Use razor leaf" Ryan said as ivysaur released a lot of razor leafs but pidgeotto flew around it and hit ivysaur knocking it out.

"The winner of the match is Sammy gold from Pallet Town." Joshua said as the team got ready and moved on towards a pokemon center before the entrance of Mount moon.


	9. The stray in Mount moon

Kanto Journey

Chapter 9: The stray in Mount moon

Sammy and the rest of the group entered mount moon. Many zubats flying around but they did not try to attack instead led to another area of the cave.

"I don't trust those bats!" Rin said.

"The only reason for that is because you know Apollo will lose even if he tried his best." Jere said teasingly to the grass trainer.

"I'll show you how to battle go Apollo!" Rin said as he released the treecko from its pokeball.

"Well for his first battle since I caught him yesterday go magby!" Jere said as the fire type magma pokemon emerged from its pokeball getting ready to battle.

"Go butterfree use sleep powder now!" Joshua said as he threw a pokeball releasing his butterfly pokemon. It flew over both magby and Apollo and set them asleep.

"Let's go now!" Sammy said before following the bats down a ladder like hole. As they entered they found a strange kid.

"Bat bat zubat!" The bat pokemon said.

"Come on out squirtle and translate what the zubats said." Sammy said as he threw out the squirtle.

"They said to help him come back to his senses please!" the squirtle said to Sammy while the other's only heard squirtle say its name.

"What did it say?" Rin asked with Apollo on his back.

"Squirtle is not an it! He said that this guy is kind of mental and we need to help him." Sammy said before he relaxed.

"We have a problem!" Joshua said

"What is it?" Sammy asked.

"I used my poke data to find out what was going on and team rocket is searching the whole area!"

"Our pokemon are waking up so me and Rin will take care of as much as we can." Jere said before he and Rin went back up. Sammy and Joshua then inspected his clothing and found a red looking skin on him.

"Let me scan it Sammy." Joshua said as he put it on his poke scanner.

"So what did you find!" Sammy asked impatiently.

"Give it time Sammy the cave is weakening the signal." Joshua said as the poke scanner showed that it was from a charmeleon from about 10 years ago.

"My guess is that he is a trainer who was attacked by team rocket!" Sammy said as Joshua nodded and agreed with him.

"That means that there is only one way to stop this we have to find that charmeleon!" Joshua said to Sammy.

"And by my calculations it's somewhere in this cave." Sammy said

**Meanwhile**

"Apollo use absorb on poliwhirl!" Rin said as his pokemon released a green wrap sucking energy from the pokemon.

"Fire punch attack go!" Jere said as his attack hit a gloom knocking it out.

"This is impossible!" Rin said its way too many but just as there pokemon were about to be knocked out a powerful flamethrower knocked out all the team rocket pokemon except a tyranitar and a salamence.

"Char!" the charmeleon said to the other pokemon.

"Rani?" the pokemon asked. Charmeleon just nodded. The pokemon turned around and used hyper beam destroying the team rockets base. Rin and Jere quickly ran down the hole as the pokemon followed them. As the pokemon saw the guy he shook his head and he looked on.

"Charmeleon, tyranitar and salamence. Your all here thanks guys" The guy said as he hugged his pokemon.

"Do you know the way out of mount moon?" Sammy asked the guy.

"Well my name is Derek and sow I'll show you. You guys helped me get back to normal after that team rocket experiment." Derek said as he led them to the exit and they all went to cerulean city.

**Trainer stats for the day**

**Sammy: did nothing really**

**Joshua: did nothing really**

**Rin: battled off many rockets**

**Jere: Captured a magby and battled off many rockets.**

**Next Time: Pikachu's destiny!**


	10. Meeting an old friend

Chapter 10

Kanto Journey: Meeting an old friend

"Finally we have arrived at Cerulean city." Sammy said as he awoke from the bed of the pokemon center. "Let's go out side and train guys!" Sammy said as he threw four pokeballs containing his four pokemon.

"Squirt! (Let's Go!)" Squirtle said as the tiny turtle pokemon emerged from its pokeball.

"Dgeotto!" Pidgeotto said as it emerged.

"Pika!" Sparky said as it emerged.

"dude" said the newest pokemon Sammy got as he exited mount moon. As they went outside Sammy saw someone that looked familiar.

"Wait a minute could it really be. Jazmin!" Sammy shouted out as he saw a girl wearing a blue jacket with a pink shirt under it with a short jean pants. She turned around seeing Sammy.

"Sammy is it really you?" She asked.

"Yea last time I saw you. You had 6 pokemon eggs." Sammy said to her seeing the six pokeballs on her belt.

"Well my dream to be the best breeder is coming along great. And I see that your pokemon are good to 4 already." She said "And a Pidgeotto that means you evolved a pidgey or did you capture it like this?" She asked Sammy

"It evolved not to long ago in its 3rd battle ever." Sammy bragged.

"Well can I check out your pokemon" Jazmin asked.

"Sure go on guys." Sammy said as his pokemon moved towards Jazmin.

"Wow am impressed with your squirtle its really strong, your geodude looks pretty good, Pidgeotto is really strong like your squirtle, but I have some bad news.

"What's wrong with Sparky?" Sammy asked.

"Well Sammy I have to say it's not a complete pokemon." She said looking down.

"Complete pokemon?" Sammy asked confused.

"Well team rocket and some other companies worked on some pokemon trying to increase there power. When it went bad and the pokemon split in 2 a negative and a positive. Your pikachu is a positive its stronger than ordinary pokemon but will not be able to evolve it and reach full power like this." She explained

"So in other words Sparky is a half pokemon?" Sammy asked her.

"Yes and if you find the negative one it's stronger than yours and you must defeat it but if you loses the evil side takes over and your pokemon will attack you with even more power." She said.

"Where is the negative pikachu Sparky only battled once but I know he can overcome anyone." Sammy said ready for anything.

"He is in the power plant its just east of here." She said afraid for her friend.

"Tell Joshua where I've gone I've got to go on my own bye!" Sammy said as he ran off towards.

**Trainer's stats today**

**Sammy: got his pokemon scanned**

**Others are asleep.**


	11. Jere's decision

Chapter 11 Kanto Journey

Gym battle fever and Jere decision

After a few hours, the others awoke knowing that they needed to capture more pokemon.

"I need 3 pokemon, that's easy enough." Joshua said as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a yellow whistle. He then blew it though it made no noise to the human ear.

"I have 2 pokemon!" Rin said knowing that he got a new pokemon from Derek. "Now to go up the Route and get me another pokemon.

"I have 3 pokemon!" Jere said getting ready for his battle.

**Meanwhile**

"Wow this road is tough am getting my training and even caught a new pokemon this is sweet!" Sammy said before he heard a sound.

"Bi, bi!" An elekid said as it jumped over Sammy and headed to cerulean city.

**Back in Cerulean**

"Alright elekid you made it!" Joshua said as the elekid came and jumped on is back and started to tickle him.

"So my guess is that your friends with this elekid Joshua?" Jazmin asked the bug catcher.

"Yea, by the way Sammy has gone to cure pikachu hasn't he?" Joshua asked.

"Wait! How did you know that!" Jazmin asked the trainer

"Well I already could tell." He said calmly as a venonat appeared beside him.

"Wow Venn that was fast!" Joshua said to the bug pokemon.

"So is this another one of your friends?" She asked wondering how much pokemon this guy knew.

"Yea he was in training like elekid so know I can battle first." He said confidently before stepping into the gym.

"He better be careful. Misty is so strong I barely saw her last pokemon before elekid was koed" She said under her breath before following him into the gym to see his battle.

"Hey no fair I want to battle first!" Jere said as he run in behind them but he was too late. Joshua was already about to battle.

"The gym battle between the gym leader Misty and the challenger Joshua of Viridian city will now begin. The challenger will be aloud to substitute while the gym leader cannot. Now begin!" He said as he waved a flag.

"I choose you corsola!" Misty said in her blue bathing suit. She had orange hair.

"Ok first go Venn!" Joshua said as he threw a pokeball containing a venonat.

"You may make the first move!" Misty said getting ready to counter.

"Stand your ground Venn!" Joshua said confidently trying not to fall into a trap.

"Your demise is now. Corsola use your spike cannon!" Misty said confidently as the coral pokemon jumped up and the coral on his backs started to glow white.

"Now Venn use disable!" Joshua commanded as the pokemon's eyes glowed blue and corsola was not able to perform its attack.

"Ok then corsola tackle attack go!" She commanded as her pokemon jumped into the water, and swam with intense speed coming towards venonat.

"Venn dodge it then use tackle attack!" Joshua commanded as his pokemon quickly rolled out of the way and then attacked the rock type pokemon. The attack was infective though.

"Did you forget that corsola is a rock type?!" She said before corsola turned around and faced Venn.

"Ha ha! You're caught!" Joshua said to the gym leader getting ready to beat her.

"How can you beat me!" Misty said getting side tracked.

"Venn use confusion attack and send corsola into a wall!" Joshua commanded as his pokemon attacked and sent corsola into a wall doing a good amount of damage.

"Oh no corsola use stone edge now!" Misty commanded as corsola started to glow whit and rammed into Venn sending it flying into a wall then falling onto one of the platforms.

"Oh man. It's so strong; it almost did Venn in with one attack!" Joshua said afraid for his pokemon. "Venn please get up I know you can win!" Joshua said as the purple hairy bug tried to get up but it kept falling back down.

"I guess corsola won this round!" Misty said confidently ready to see the rest of his pokemon.

"Venonat is unable to battle and the victor is…" The announcer was cut off as he saw venonat start to glow. Its body grew wings and its legs had disappeared and its body shrunk in and he was now not hairy.

"Moth!" Venn said getting ready for more.

"Alright Venn evolved into a venomoth!" Joshua said getting ready to win this battle.

"That was some great timing too." Jazmin said seeing how it strong Venn was.

"Wow my pokemon aren't even that strong." Jere said not knowing the full extent of his pokemon's power

"Ok Venn lets win this use psybeam!" Joshua commanded as his pokemon shot a powerful beam at corsola.

"Corsola dodge now!" Misty commanded as her pokemon tried to move out of the way but was hit and sent flying into the water.

"Alright Venn we've got this battle won now!" Joshua said getting ready to win.

"Not so fast corsola use recover!" Misty commanded as her pokemon started to glow and healed most of its wounds.

"You're not the only one who can do that, Venn use recover!" Joshua commanded as his pokemon started to glow and healed most of its wounds and getting ready for round with corsola.

"Corsola use stone edge go!" Misty commanded as corsola started to glow and jumped into the air trying to ram Venn.

"Now Venn, move to the left then psybeam once more!" Joshua commanded as his pokemon moved to the side then hit corsola right in his back doing serious damage.

"Oh no corsola use spike canon." Misty commanded as her pokemon fired white darts at venomoth scoring a direct hit but the attack was ineffective.

"Use psywave now!" Joshua commanded as his pokemon fired a wave blast towards corsola forcing it into the water. "Time to end this Misty corsola is done! Now Venn use silver wind attack!" Joshua commanded as his pokemon flapped its wings creating a silver gust of wind hitting corsola and making the water extra rough. Soon after corsola rose to the surface unconscious.

"Corsola is unable to battle, the winner or this round is Joshua and his venomoth." The announcer said happily.

"Looks like your strong so I need someone really strong to beat you go politoad!" Misty said as her frog pokemon appeared.

"Ok Venn use silver wind attack!" Joshua said as his pokemon fired a straight line of silver gust at the toad pokemon.

"Jump into it now!" Misty commanded as politoad jumped straight into the blast.

"What!?" Joshua said confused and alarmed at the call.

"Now use hydro pump attack!" Misty commanded as the frog pokemon blasted a strong water blast that broke through the silver wind and hit Venn knocking it into the water. It struggled to get out and fly but its wings were soaked and it could not move.

"Venomoth is unable to battle!" The announcer said

"Ok looks like its time for you butterfree, so come on out!" Joshua said as he threw a pokeball containing the butterfly pokemon.

"Another bug pokemon I hate bugs! Politoad lets end this quick and use hydro pump attack."

"Dodge it now Butterfree then strike with your psybeam!" Joshua said as his pokemon quickly evaded the powerful water attack and the shot a stronger beam than Venn did at politoad.

"Politoad use bounce now!" Misty commanded as her pokemon jumped up avoiding the attack and landing on butterfree causing a major amount of damage. "Politoad while its down lets hit it with ice punch!" The politoad did as told and punched butterfree into the water as it froze in a block of ice.

"Oh no butterfree!" Joshua said worried about his first ever pokemon friend.

"It's over. There is no way you can win now!" Misty said confidently

"Butterfree power eyes lets go!" Joshua commanded as his pokemon's eyes glowed red and seemed to be powered up.

"Oh crud!" Misty said afraid. "We got to end this now Politoad! Use bounce attack!" Misty commanded as her pokemon jumped high in the air.

"We only got 1 chance at this so butterfree use psybeam now!" Joshua commanded as his pokemon fired a powerful beam blowing itself back and completely destroying the ice around it. Politoad splashed in the water but butterfree was wet and would not be able to fly.

"Ok let's wait butterfree." Joshua said knowing what Misty would do.

"Politoad come from underneath it and use ice punch to end this battle!" Misty commanded as politoad swam beneath butterfree and started to come up. Joshua then put on a smirk.

"You've fallen for my trap. Now use gust attack butterfree!" Joshua commanded as his pokemon started to flap its wings in such a manner to push it out of the water and start a powerful water tornado with politoad trapped in side.

"Oh no politoad!" Mist screamed as she saw her pokemon in pain.

"Oh yes I'm gonna win. Now use silver wind attack now!" Joshua commanded as his pokemon fired a straight line of silver gust towards the tornado hitting politoad and destroying the tornado. A Few seconds later politoad fell defeated leaving misty with one pokemon and butterfree was now dry.

"Well looks like it's time to end this battle. Now go gyarados!" Misty said as the gigantic blue sea monster emerged.

"Looks like we can try our best now use full power psybeam attack!" Joshua commanded as his pokemon shot a strong beam that came straight for gyarados.

"Dodge now!" Misty said as it dived and avoided the attack. "Now hyper beam!" the attack hit a butterfree was defeated. After a long battle Misty lost to elekid and Jere battled with magby losing to corsola charmander evolving and beating both politoad and corsola buut losing to gyarados which defeated eevee to. He watched on as Rin battled and his chikorita, oddish and Apollo lost so he decided to become a pokemon breeder.

Next time The battle of the chus


	12. Sammy vs Misty: Super Bellsprout?

Sorry but I wont write the one about Pikachu so that it does not ruin the sequel so here is Sammy's battle against Misty enjoy

Kanto Journey episode 12

A belsproute did that!?

Sammy had come through the gate to cerulean city looking beaten up with many scars all over his body.

"Sammy are you alright?" Jazmin asked as she saw how he looked

"I'm… alright." Sammy said holding his side

"No your not let me take you to a Pokémon center right now!" She said as she grabbed him and pulled him there.

"What happened?" Jere asked Sammy but he was sleeping.

"He fell asleep on the walk over here." Jazmin said worried about him.

"I've got the perfect medicine for him but it will take me a while to make." Nurse joy said as a parasect put some of its spore in a bottle.

"So Joshua, what's next?" Rin asked

"Isn't it obvious, we wait till Sammy is better and beats the gym!" Joshua shouted

"You don't have to be so rough." Rin said as he stepped back

"I'm sorry it's just…"

"I know, you and Sammy are best friends and your worried about each him. We all are worried buddy" Just then the door to the Pokémon center opened and Misty stepped through the door.

"I heard about your friend where is he?" She asked

"In the chair, sleeping."

"I'm not…sleeping." Sammy said as he sat up in the chair.

"Hello there, I'm Misty the gym leader of this town. Your friend Joshua said that you're a very talented trainer."

"I don't think so." Sammy said as he stood up still in a bit of pain. "I'm an alright trainer just not that talented, not yet at least."

"I'll be the judge of that lets have a battle!"

"Sure!" Sammy said pumped up and ready to battle.

"Wait, drink this!" Nurse joy said as she handed Sammy an orange liquid. Sammy just drank it without thinking.

"I feel great like my energy has been restored!"

"Good follow me." Misty said as she led him to a nearby stream. "We battle here." Misty said ready for anything.

"Fine with me, I choose you belsproute!" Sammy said as he threw a pokéball which opened to release a Pokémon with a bell shape as its head and a long vine body with leaves as hands.

"Go corsola!" Misty said as the coral Pokémon came out.

"Let's battle Belsproute use vine whip attack now!" Sammy said hoping that it would obey him.

"Corsola use tackle!" Belsproute crouched a bit waiting for corsola to come close. Corsola ran up charging at belsproute and as soon as it was in range and released vines from under its leaves which grabbed corsola by the horns.

"Now toss it!" Sammy commanded thinking _I can't believe it obeyed! Lucky me!_

"Belsproute!" it said as it slammed corsola hard on the ground.

"Corsola are you alright!" Misty asked her pokemon

"Cor.." it said before falling back down unconscious

"That's one powerful belsproute!" Joshua said looking at how easily it defeated corsola.

"That's the power of grass Pokémon!" Rin said as he watched and wanted the belsproute.

"Go politoad!" Misty said as she threw a pokeball and a green frog pokemon emerged. "Politoad use ice beam attack!"

"Belsproute use acid attack!" Sammy commanded as the grass Pokémon shot purple goo from its mouth which connected with the ice beam burning through it and hitting politoad doing serious damage.

"Politoad now bounce!" Misty commanded as politoad bounced into the air.

"Now attack!" Sammy said which put a smirk a belsproute's face as it jumped into the air and shot powerful razor leaves on politoad sending it out of the air.

"Now ice beam!" Misty said as politoad caught itself in midair and shot ice across towards the belsproute which seemed like it could not dodge.

"Sprout!" It said as it spun around which only allowed for its leaves to get frozen while politoad fell to the floor on its back unconscious. Just then belsproute started to absorb light.

"Go Gyrados! Use hydro pump!" Misty said as she threw the red and white pokeball which let out a red light and a big water dragon pokemon emerged and sht a powerful blast of water towards belsproute.

"Solarbeam!" Belsproute released a blinding light blast which each blast slid past the other and hit the Pokémon resulting in a double knock out.

"Wow that's some belsproute, you deserve this." Misty said as she handed him the cascade badge.

Thanks for reading and please review I'll write the next chapter real soon so keep reading. 


	13. The first double battle

Kanto journey episode 13

Double battle

Sammy and the gang were walking down the route towards Saffron city with everyone enjoying themselves except for Sammy.

"Guys cut it out!" Sammy shouted blushing a bit.

"Sammy you got to admit it is funny." Joshua said giggling a bit.

"No its not!" Sammy said really frustrated.

"Again Rin?" Jere asked

"Of course!" then they both started in unison

"Sammy and Jasmin sitting in a tree, k I s s I n g. First come love second come marrige third come a baby in a carrage…"

"Guys!" Sammy said getting irritated

"I think that's enough" Joshua said realizing something else.

"Maybe he saw me?" A girl said hiding behind a bush she was very tall and had chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair. She wore a blue shirt which seemed to have a few black spots on it and a short pink skirt.

"Ok elekid come on out!" Joshua said as he threw a pokeball which opened and released a Pokémon with a plug for a head it had black stripes across its stomach a black electric sign down the middle of its stomach and its hands were large for its size. "Now buddy go check to see what's in that bush.

"Bi bi!" The electric Pokémon said as it went behind the bush to find the girl. Joshua surprisingly was awestruck as he saw her.

"Well I guess you found me my name is Melissa, um don't worry about these spots on my shirt I just had a Pokémon problem."

"My name is Joshua" he was fairly tall but a bit shorter than Melissa he also wore a green shirt with a small tag on the side saying made from real caterpie string shot silk. He also wore a blue jean pant.

"Um can you help me?" Melissa asked as she watched at Joshua.

"What do you need?" he asked

"Um excuse me for a moment!" Sammy said as he pushed Joshua away as Melissa looked on fairly disturbed. "We were pelted by girls because of how I beat misty and you never talked to any of them and she comes on and you automatically go up to her. I should make Rin and Jere sing for you." Sammy whispered in his ear.

"It's not like that Sammy!" Joshau said turning away and heading back.

"Looks like it's time for me to have my own fun!" Sammy said thinking about teasing Joshua when he stopped talking with Melissa.

"By the look of your shirt I would say that it was an electric Pokémon problem?"

"Yeah and I understand how it feels." She said as she looked at the locket around her neck. It was shaped like a heart.

"Well look who it is." said a familiar voice.

"So you finally found me, brother." Joshua said as he turned around to face his brother Josh.

"Samuel?! What are you doing travelling with Josh!?" Sammy asked confused.

"Well we aren't travelling together we just decided to battle our brothers!"

"A double battle!" Joshua said ready as elekid Jumped in front of him.

"Go squirtle!" Sammy said as he threw a pokéball and the blue turtle Pokémon emerged.

"Lover boy is going to fight!" Rin and Jere said teasing Sammy.

"Last time I checked I was undefeated while you lost almost all your battles" Sammy fairly mad.

"I choose you Nemo!" Josh said as he threw out a pokéball and a red lizard Pokémon emerged. It was tall and had a horn at the top of its head its belly was orange and its flame was completely red.

"Char!" It said in a deeper voice than a charmander

"Nemo evolved into a charmeleon?" Sammy said wondering what they would do now.

"I choose you bulbasaur!" Samuel said as he threw the pokéball to show the bulb Pokémon.

"Elekid use thunder punch attack on Nemo!" Joshua commanded as the electric Pokémon charged towards the charmeleon.

"Nemo duck then use slash attack!" Josh said as charmeleon ducked avoiding elekid's attack then countering it by hitting it with its sharp claws sending it towards squirtle.

" Squirtle go around elekid then use aqua jet!" Sammy commanded as sqiuirtle charged towards bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use leech seed attack!" Samuel commanded as he watched his pokemon fire a seed from its bulb towards squirtle. Squirtle dodge around the seed and hit bulbasaur with the aqua jet sending it sliding back.

"Use flamethrower on squirtle charmeleon!"

"Char!" It said as it pulled back its head and released powerful flames from its mouth towards squirtle.

"Now elekid use quick attack on charmeleon!" as the flames approached the unaware turtle Pokémon charmeleon was hit by elekid knocking its flamethrower off target.

"Go Job Joshua Keep it up!" Jere shouted from the sidelines.

"Not going to happen, now bulbasaur use razor leaf attack on elekid!" Samuel commanded as his fired sharp leaves at elekid doing some serious damage.

"Bi bi!" elekid said as squirtle jumped in front of it and it began to spin its hands causing the plug on its head to spark.

"We can't let it charge up attack it! Use razor leaf!" Samuel shouted as bulbasaur shot multiple leaves towards squirtle and elekid.

"Use flamethrower!" Josh commanded aas the charmeleon shot flames towards squirtle.

"Squirtle use rapid spin!"

"Squirtle!" it sad as it went in its shell and spun around negating both attacks while taking a bit of damage but it was worth it as elekid had finished charging up.

"Elekid use thunder punch!"

"Bi bi!" It said as it charged towards charmeleon.

"Dodge it then use slash!" Josh said as elekid tried to punch Nemo and miss or so he thought before realizing that elekid had spun around and struck nemo inthe back sending it flying.

"Joshua, tell him to use thunder bolt I've got a plan." Sammy said as he watched how the battle was going

"Will do, elekid use thunder bolt!"

"Now squirtle use aqua jet!" Sammy commanded as elekid forced bulbasaur into a corner then it was hit by aqua jet and so was Nemo. This attack continued on until elekid's charged up power wore off leaving the enemy worn out.

"Great plan Sammy now we can win!" Joshua said as he watched how his opponents Pokémon looked.

"Nemo charge towards elekid!" Josh commanded.

"Squirtle use aqua jet on Nemo!" Sammy commanded as squirtle nodded and charged fro charmeleon.

"Use leech seed on squirtle bulbasaur!" Samuel commanded as squirtle was caught before it could reach Nemo leaving its energy to be zapped.

"Now Nemo use fire fang!"

"Fire what!?" Joshua said surprised as its fangs were on fire as it bit elekid Jere even released his charmeleon to see this attack. Chrameleon treated elekid like dog treated meat and tried to rip it apart before torwing it out of its mouth on fire. It hit a wall and was knocked out on the spot.

"Now bulbasaur finish squirtle with take down!"

"Bulba..." It said as it charged towards squirtle "Saur!" It said as it connected with the tiny turtle Pokémon knocking it out.

"The match is over the winners are Samuel and Josh!" Rin declared but just as he did Melissa ran after what looked like a sheep pokemon with Joshua following after her.

"Wait up!" Sammy said as he and Rin followed Joshua.

"Hey josh can you teach my charmeleon fire fang?" Jere asked

"Sorry but it has to figure it out on its own and you got to catch up to your friends."

"Oh crud your right bye!" He said as he ran off trying to catch up to Sammy and the gang.

"Well looks like we'll battle next time we meet!" They said to each other as Josh went to another road towards saffron city while Samuel continued on the same one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we are Sammy Gold's first lost to his brother and Joshua's first lost to his brother. Next time The mareep who cries! See you next time and don't forget to review.


	14. Mareep and the Persian gang

**Chapter rated T for implications**

Kanto Journey episode 14

Mareep and the Persian gang!

The group gave chase to Joshua and Melissa hoping the catch up to them.

"Melissa, wait up!" Joshua said as his caught up to the girl who had a mareep by her.

"Reep!" The hseep Pokémon said. Its wool was yellow and its head was blue. Its feet were also blue and its tail and ears had a yellow and black striped pattern. It had an orange sphere at the end of its tail and the wool on its head was curly.

"Mareep reep reep ma!" It cried angrily its wool sparking.

"Melissa what's wrong?" Joshua said as he arrived with his injured elekid besides him but before she could speak Mareep released a powerful thunder shock witch charred her shirt. The shirt was begging to curl up and crumble from the bottom.

"Oh no!" She cried realising if this continued she would be shirt less.

"Hold on Melissa." Joshua said as he pulled out a pink shirt with a picture of an ampharos.

She put it to her and saw it was a perfect fit and hauled it over crumbling shirt before it turned to complete ashes.

"Thank you Joshua, but how come you had this shirt made for a girl in your bag?" She asked curiously

"Um it's a long story but right now what's the mareep attacking you for?"

"Um that's a long story to." She answered soon the others arrived realising she was wearing something else.

"What happened to your last shirt?" Sammy asked her.

"Well..." but before she could continue Joshua cut in.

"That mareep there blasted her with an electric attack and her shirt began to crumble so I gave her the shirt." He answered

"You mean that shirt?" Sammy asked

"Yes that shirt." Joshua said with his head down. Jere and Rin turned to each other with a smug face and said in unison.

"Did you see her..."

"SHUT UP!" Joshua said angrily as he turned his attention to the mareep.

"Mareep it's not my fault about Zane!" She said trying calm it down

"Mareep!" It cried as about ten meowth came down surrounding the group as mareep jumped into the bushes.

"Guys look like we have trouble!" Joshua said as he called back elekid to its ball.

"Alright let's show um geodude come on out!" Sammy said as he threw the red and white ball into the air. The ball opened and a gray rock with arms and a face emerged.

"Dude!" The rock Pokémon cried out as he emerged.

"Apollo I choose you!" Rin said as he threw out the wood gecko Pokémon. The small reptilian got ready to battle. "Treecko" it said

"Charmeleon I choose you!" Jere said ready to battle as the flame lizard popped out ready to fight.

"Go butterfree!" Joshua said as the butterfly Pokémon emerged. The meowth all pounced in towards the Pokémon.

"Geodude use rock throw!" Sammy commanded as geodude pounded the ground with its arms before sending multiple rocks towards 2 of the meowth.

"Apollo use quick attack!" Rin commanded as Apollo ran fast and rammed into 3 of the meowth knocking them down.

"Charmeleon use your flamethrower!" Jere commanded as charmeleon blasted 3 more of the meowth.

"Alright Butterfree finish them off with sleep powder!" Joshua commanded as the butterfly Pokémon flew over the weakened meowth and set them to sleep with a blue powder.

"Thank you guys follow me." She said as she started walking in the opposite direction to where mareep was. The group looked at each other before turning and following her after seeing many meowth the finally arrived at a small cottage.

"Tell us what happened." Joshua said in a monotone still upset about what Jere and Rin said

"Well a few months ago me and my best friend Zane were in vermilion my home town, we were ambushed buy a few rockets and they attacked him and his mareep. They battled the rockets but they were wining so I came out and hit one of them to the back of their head."

"He must have been mad." Sammy said wanting to know what happened next.

"He was he punched me sending me to the floor. Zane tried to help me when he did the deed."

"What did he do?" Sammy asked.

"He tried to shoot me with the gun he pulled out but Zane jumped in front and took the bullet. They then went to throw him off the edge but I grab him and I held on to him. Mareep tried to help me pull him up but mareep bit my shirt and made me lose my grip and he fell to his doom. Mareep blamed me for it. Zane said that mareep know belongs to me before he died but mareep didn't care it wanted revenge so it ran off and ask a gang of Persian to help it and now all the meowth and Persian protect it.

"I understand now, Mareep is mad at you because it believes it is your fault that its trainer died."

"Exactly!" She responded to Sammy.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Joshua asked.

"Sure Joshua." She replied Jere and Rin looked at each other for a moment and were about to speak when Sammy gave them a demon eye.

"So what's wrong Joshua?" Melissa asked staring at the 16 year old who was almost her size.

"The shirt I gave you..."

"Yeah what about it, I kind of like it."

"It was, suppose to be for a girl who left my school in viridian to go to school in vermillion. Every year I made it to fit her size due to the calculations I made." Melissa smiled at touched his hand, suddenly both Joshua and Melissa had this feeling. 'I've felt this way before' they thought in unison. 'It feels like the first time I touch him/her at school in viridian could it be that his is her/him'

"Melissa is your full name Melissa Melinda?" Joshua asked

"Yes, then your Joshua Blue?"

"Yes" Joshua replied happily as they both hugged each other. "Well The shirt finally reached its rightful owner Melissa I've got to tell Sammy and leave those 2 out of it, he knows about the shirt. Melissa and Joshua beckoned Sammy over and told him about it,

"Know we have work to do so let's go help Melissa get mareep!" as Jere and Rin heard that they joined the group.

"We need a plan." Joshua said plainly.

"Well if I know the Persian the weakest is first then the second then the strongest and then mareep protected by the strongest meowth" She said sadly

"I'll fight first then Sammy then Jere and Rin together.' Joshua said ready to fight.

"Sounds like a plan so let's move out." Sammy said ready to move

"Wait. Heal your Pokémon on this machine." Melissa said as she held out a Pokémon healer machine. The group quickly healed their Pokémon and ran out of the cottage along the pathway with trees surrounding it. They soon found the first Persian waiting for them with a bunch of meowth.

"Melissa, take my elekid and go ahead." He said as he gave her his pokéball and looked towards the Persian. The group ran around as Joshua was left alone ready to face the Persian.

"Venn and Butterfree come on out!" Joshua said as he threw 2 red and white balls in the air. They both opened up to reveal a poison moth Pokémon and a butterfly Pokémon.

Meanwhile

The others continued running until they ran into the second Persian but unlike the other it was alone. The others ran on and Sammy was left to fend against it.

"Pearl." He said to the Persian "So you're protecting mareep then I must defeat you!"

"Per Persian!(So be it!)" The Persian said as it took a battle pose.

'I don't know how powerful you are sparky since your full power was revived, but I think its time we find out' he thought. "Sparky I choose you!" Sammy said as he threw a golden pokéball n the air as it opened up...

On a mountain

A mountain climber saw a huge lightning bolt fly straight into the sky from the ground. The power caused the rocks to start vibrating.

Back with the group

They continued until they saw another Persian jump down ready to battle. Both Jere and Rin stepped forward and threw a red and white pokéball in to the air.

"Go eevee!" Jere said as the pokéball opened revealing what seemed like a dog/ cattish Pokémon with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream colour tip. It also has a funny collar that is cream coloured and it has big brown ears and brown eyes.

"Vee!" It purred ready to battle.

"Go Leafeon!' Rin said as he threw a pokéball containing a bigger eevee witch resembled a fox with leaves for ears and a leaf for its tail. It has many sprouts all over it and a large sproute growing on its head.

"Feon!" It cried ready to battle.

Joshua's battle

"Alright guys get ready!" Joshua said as his butterfree and venomoth hovered besides him. The meowth began to charge and attack both bug type Pokémon.

"Butterfree, Venn, use psybeam attack!" Joshua commanded as the butterfly and Purple moth flew into the air and released 2 multicolour beams that fused into one and hit the ground making a huge multi colour explosion knocking away all the meowth.

"Persian!" The Persian cried as it took a battle position. Suddenly Venn flew off in another direction leaving Joshua and butterfree to fight alone.

"Butterfree hold your position and wait for Persian to come to you." Joshua said calmly. The Persian watched the grass surrounding it and then ran in a fast zigzag motion.

"Butterfree calm down and concentrate on it then dodge!" Joshua commanded as butterfree activated the advanced compound eyes and took aim at Persian. The Persian then proceeded to stick out its aw and strike butterfree with a slash attack but butterfree rolled back and avoided the strike. Persian then rolled into a ball and his tail was glowing as he struck butterfree knocking him back.

Sammy's battle

Sparky and Persian stood there staring down each other ready to battle.

"Hey Pearl I know that's you so stop staring at Sparky and come battle!" Sammy said to the Persian.

"Persian!(If it's that you wish My Friend!)" The Persian said das it charged towards Pikachu its claws extended. Sparky quickly dodge the attack but the Persian spun around and hit it with its tail damaging Sparky.

"Use thunder shock attack!" Sammy commanded as Sparky blasted electricity towards the Persian. Pearl quickly dodge the attack and an explosion happened at the impact causing a hole right there next to a tree. Pearl watched the hole and saw that Sparky was indeed powerful and got ready to battle again.

Jere and Rin's battle

"Eevee, use tackle attack now!" Jere commanded as his eevee charged towards the Persian which stood its ground.

"Leafeon help out eevee by using leaf blade!" Rin commanded as Leafeon's sprout on its head transformed into the leaf blade as both Pokémon hit the Persian at the same time doing absolutely no damage. The Persian then knocked both Pokémon away with a powerful slash attack knocking them down.

"It's to strong Rin!" Jere exclaimed

"But we still have to try Jere!" Rin said as Leafeon and eevee got back up ready to fight some more.

Joshua's battle

"Butterfree let's try to keep up, use gust attack!" Joshua commanded as the butterfly Pokémon began to flap its wings whipping up a small tornado witch held Persian in it while doing some damage to it. "Now finish it up with psybeam!" Joshua commanded as his butterfree blasted the Persian knocking it down. The Persian quickly got to its feet and opened its mouth the jewel on its head glowing as a black ball formed in its mouth.

"Watch out it is using shadow ball!" Joshua called out to his butterfree but it was to late. The black ball had left the Pokémon's mouth and connected on butterfree knocking it to the ground, its wings spread out of the floor.

"Free!" It said as it cried to move its wings but could not fly.

Sammy's battle

The Persian began charging towards Pikachu while the rat stood its ground awaiting the attack.

"Use iron tail Sparky!" Sammy commanded as the Pikachu's tail began to glow white as it whacked the Persian knocking it back. But the Persian bounced off the tree by pushing back on its foot to bounce forward and strike Pikachu knocking Sparky into a tree. The Persian then proceeded to attack Pikachu with multiple fury swipe attacks doing a good amount of damage.

"Sparky hold on and use thunder shock!" Sammy commanded. Sparky blasted the electric attack hitting Persian shooting it straight from the tree Sparky was on to another tree doing serious damage. "Is that all you got for me pearl." Sammy taunted

Jere and Rin's Battle

"Rin I've got a plan." Jere said as eevee took a fighting position again.

"What is it?" Rin said as Leafeon also got into a battle position.

"Follow my lead but use the tail this time." Jere said with a smirk on his face

"I get it!" Rin exclaimed as the Persian claws extended as it took a battle pose with its tail straight in the air.

"Eevee get close with quick attack then iron tail!" Jere commanded as the small fox Pokémon ran at a fast rate towards Persian

"Leafeon, use quick attack, then leaf blade, but with, your tail this time!" Rin commanded as his leafeon's leaf for a tail transformed into a green blade and it charged even faster than eevee did to catch up. The Persian quickly used its claw to collide with Eevee's iron tail. Eevee then flipped above the Persian to reveal Leafeon right behind it. Persian had no time to react and took the leaf blade head on forcing it back a bit where Eevee was.

"Eevee, use iron tail again!" Jere commanded as Eevee hit Persian with its powerful tail knocking back to Leafeon. The Persian saw what was coming and quickly disappeared into the grass leaving a hole behind. It used dig attack.

"Alright guys get ready!" Rin said as their Pokémon wondered which one it would come after.

Joshua's battle

"Butterfree hold on!" Joshua cried out as the Persian charged towards Butterfree when all of a sudden 2 sets of string shot grabbed its two front paws causing it to back flip and fall.

"Who did that?" Joshua said as he looked into the air to see Venn carrying 2 wurmple on his back. Venn looked injured.

"Venn return I'll heal you up later." Joshua said as his pokéball released a red light which engulfed Venn causing the wurmple to drop into his arms. The Persian then broke free and began walking towards Butterfree.

"Wurmple thanks to you guys I got a plan, Butterfree use string shot now!" Joshua commanded as Butterfree shot a string shot out of its mouth to tie up the Persian stopping it from moving. Suddenly Butterfree began glow in front of the sun set and was healed.

"Butterfree just learned morning sun." Joshua said happily "Now let's finish off Persian full power psybeam!"

"Free!" Butterfree said as it released a powerful psybeam which hit Persian knocking it out cold.

"Alright we did it!" Joshua said when all of a sudden the 2 wurmple began to glow, 1 a split second after the other. One evolved into cascoon the other silcoon.

"Want to come with me little guys?" Joshua asked

"Coon!" The both replied happily. Joshua then picked out 2 pokéball and placed them within it before running to catch up with the others.

Sammy's battle

The Persian quickly ran through and began to hit Sparky with a flurry of Fury swipes.

"Sparky hold on!" Sammy screamed as Sparky was ambushed by the multiple attacks. "Use thunder bolt!" Sammy said but as Pikachu proceeded in releasing a large lightning bolt the Persian dug away avoiding the attack and sent Pikachu fly high.

"Sparky use thunder bolt again!" Sammy commanded as Sparky sent a large lightning bolt down towards Pearl. Pearl quickly dived into a hole to avoid the attack but the lightning went straight into the hole and blasted pearly while it was under the earth, defeating it.

"Return Sparky you did great!" Sammy said as he lifted the red and white ball and shot a red light towards the Yellow mouse Pokémon which was engulfed in light before the light travelled back to the pokéball. Sammy then ran off to find the others.

Jere and Rin's Battle

The Persian quickly appeared and struck Leafeon knocking it over by Eevee.

"Leafeon use razor leaf!" Rin commanded

"Eevee use Shadow ball!" Jere commanded as they released both attacks at the same time charging towards Persian.

A Black ball formed in Persian's mouth as it blasted a shadow ball. The ball had black electricity travelling around it and was twice as big as Jere's Eevee's shadow ball. The attacks collided creating a huge explosion. Smoke engulfed the area and no one could see anything.

"Rin I've got you!" Jere said as he held tightly onto Rin's hand

"I hope eevee and Leafeon are okay." Rin said as looked deep into the smoke. The smoke cleared when...

"Gasp!" They both said in unison "Leafeon! Eevee, no!" They cried as they watched the forested area their Pokémon down on the floor beaten up while Persian stood there over them partially damage but looking as if it could take 3 more rounds with them.

"Squirtle use aqua jet!" A voice shouted as a squirtle flew out of the trees to the flat area and whacked the Persian straight off of both Pokémon. Sammy soon ran out of the forest followed by Joshua.

"Sammy, Joshua!" Rin and Jere shouted as both of their friends emerged from the forested area.

"Joshua, Jere, Rin!" Sammy said

"Yes?" They replied

"Go find Melissa and help her fast!" Sammy said as the group nodded

"Eevee, return!" Jere said as he called back his eevee to the red and white ball before running off.

"Leafeon, return!" Rin said as he did the same thing as Jere. After the group left Sammy began speaking.

"Pearly long time no see."

"Persian per Persian!" The Persian replied.

"Yes I guess there is no time to catch up so lets battle!"

Persian it said as it took a battle position its tail sticking in the air.

"Squirtle use aqua jet!" Sammy commanded as the blue tiny turtle Pokémon engulfed itself in water and charged towards Pearly the Persian. Pearly quickly jumped out of the way and shot a black ball out of its mouth.

"Squirtle look out a shadow ball is coming towards you!" Sammy said but it was too late the black ball collided with the tiny turtle Pokémon knocking it to the floor. Squirtle quickly rose to its feet and stared at Pearly. It then raised its paw and stated.

"Your going down Sammy commanded me now!"

"Right squirtle use water gun!" The tiny turtle Pokémon in haled its breath before shooting a stream of water out of its mouth towards pearly at a great speed. The attack connected with the Persian pushing it back but then the Persian released another shadow which easily ate through the attack as it headed for squirtle.

"Dodge it then aqua Jet!" Sammy commanded as squirtle stopped the stream of water and avoided the attack but as it did so pearly appeared right beside it and hit it with a slash attack knocking it across into a tree. Squirtle struggled to get up due to the excessive strength of the Persian.

"Squirtle, can you still fight?" Sammy asked

"Yes Sammy, don't worry." Squirtle said as it slumped to its feet. Its swirly tail began to glow and then a ring of water was travelling around it.

'I've seen this move before a few years ago what was it called again. Oh yeah aqua tail squirtle's learning aqua tail!' Sammy thought as the Persian sped towards squirtle ready to finish him off. "Squirtle wait then use aqua tail!" Squirtle stood still its tail glowing with water surrounding it. But as soon as Pearly came near he spun around and whacked her with his tail. She was blasted off of his tail by a water tornado and sent flying through 3 trees before rolling on the ground knocked out.

"Alright we did it squirtle!" Sammy said as he lifted squirtle on top of his head. Squirtle rested his hands on top of Sammy's hat and held on tight as Sammy began to run to catch up with his friends. He soon met them and Melissa stuck at a giant wall impossible to climb over.

"Guys need a lift?" Sammy asked as he held Jades pokéball in his hand.

"You beat that Persian?" Jere and Rin asked in Unison.

"Yeah Pearly was really tough." Sammy quickly stated

"Pearly?" The rest of the group asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you I know those Persian they use to be the gold Family's house pets but they got to strong so they had to leave.

"They must miss you?' Joshua asked.

"I don't think so I think they just tested us to see if we are strong enough trainers." Sammy said calmly. "Now let's get over this wall Jade come on out!" Sammy said as he threw the red and white ball in the air the ball opened up and a red light flashed out forming a large bird. The bird looked raptor like and was brown with a cream colour underneath. It had long red hair on its head which was its head-crest and its tail feathers were alternating colour between red and yellow. The bird Pokémon also had two powerful talons.

"Dgeotto!" Jade cried out as she emerged from the pokéball and sat herself down next to Sammy asking him to come on. Sammy quickly climbed on with squirtle still on his head and flew over the large wall. After a few more trips everyone was over to find a bunch of meowth guarding mareep.

"Jade use gust attack the wing attack!" Sammy commanded as Jade made a small tornado from flapping its wings which trapped the meowth before Jade whacked them all away with a powerful wing attack.

"Elekid use thunder punch!" Melissa exclaimed as elekid punched mareep on its foot preventing it from running.

"Mareep I'm sorry about what happened to Zane but you have to believe me I did not kill him or is it my fault, listen to this recording of the incident.

"Melissa, mareep be together my life is over mareep you belong with Melissa from now on please go and I'm sorry for all this Melissa I'm sorry... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The recording then stopped. "Mareep those were Zane's last words he wants us to be together it's his last wish. Mareep had a tear in his eyes after hearing his trainer's deep voice and used the last of its strength to jump into Melissa arms.

"Thank you for forgiving me Mareep."

"Reep!" The sheep Pokémon said. Soon after the group quickly made their way back to the small cottage and rested there for the night after a long day. The next day the group awoke and ate some scrambled eggs Melissa made before getting ready to leave.

"Bye Melissa." Joshua said as they hugged each other in private before he turned off.

"Bye" the whole group exclaimed as they left the small cottage and headed towards vermillion city where their next badge awaits them.

**My longest chapter yet 3994 words Next time: Samuel vs. the "Rhy" Master.**

**Butterfree learning morning sun is an exclusive to gale of darkness after being purified.**

**Master Pokémon out!**


	15. Flower's A Bloom

Kanto Journey Episode 15(Actually 16)

I won't write episode

15 so here is a summary of what happened in that chapter

Sammy and the group arrived at a day care and found jasmine applying for the job of his assistant. The man does not take up Jazmin on her offer but lets her stay for the day. Sammy sees how he is treating his childhood friend and defends her. The day care man gets mad and goes out back and begins to hurt the trainer's Pokémon that are there. The whole group go out back and see what he is doing and Sammy releases his geodude, Jere his eevee, Joshua his elekid, and Rin releases Apollo to fight the day care man. Suddenly team rocket comes and begins to attack the grounds. The day care man cowers in fear and hides in a corner leaving the group to fend off team rocket alone. Jazmin sends out her smoochum and she teams up with Sammy and his geodude and they defeat team rocket. They day care man comes out and tells them that his name is Mr Soochow and he would love Jazmin to be his assistant. Jazmin tells him that he is a jerk and then declines his offer. Jazmin then says that she is going to saffron city for some rest and the rest of the group leave leaving Sammy and Jazmin alone to say goodbye. The two hug for quite a while before splitting apart. Sammy catches up with his friends to find Jere teasing him but Rin does not join in which leaves the group to wonder what is wrong with him and he says he does not feel like a good enough trainer. The chapter ends to be continued.

Chapter 15

Flowers a bloom

"What do you mean you're not a good enough trainer?" Sammy asked. Jere just fixed his glasses on his face and then said

"Everyone has a good Pokémon and is very powerful. Sammy your bellsprout and Pikachu are all very powerful. Joshua's Butterfree and elekid are really powerful, Jere has that insanely strong charmeleon and my Leafeon could not even stand up for itself when it battled the Persian. It is an evolved Pokémon it should have been stronger!"

"Listen to yourself!" Jere shouted. "You sound like a spoiled brat that did not get what they want. If you want a stronger Pokémon then train, don't go quitting being a trainer!"

"You quit being a trainer why can't I!" Jere said his glasses giving off a glare from the sun.

"I couldn't keep battling against something stronger than me and I would stall you and everyone else on their journey trying to beat Misty. Other than that I always liked taking care of fire Pokémon that's why my dream is to be the best fire Pokémon breeder in the world!" Jere shouted back. Sammy and Joshua just smiled as they watched the two and began to walk down towards the underground tunnel that would take them near vermillion.

"You want proof you're a good trainer then battle me!" Jere said.

"I will and I'll do it to prove that Grass types are better than fire types!"

"How does one on one sound." Jere said with a smirk on his face.

"It sounds good to me." Rin said as he fixed his glasses and looked up to the taller boy. Jere's dark blue shirt and shirt and black jeans, his dirty old shoes and the small backpack he has with the even smaller pouch. Today was my day to finally defeat you. Rin's Leaf green eyes showed through the glasses as he stared into Jere's dark blue eyes. Suddenly one of Rin's pokéballs opened up and released the green wood gecko Pokémon.

"Apollo you want to fight?"

"Treecko!" It responded nodding its head.

"Thanks buddy you're the best!" Rin said as his eyes began to water. Jere then reached into the pouch on his bag and picked out a pokéball. He then threw it in the air and exclaimed.

"Charmeleon come on out!" The red and white ball opened up and out came a reptilian creature with crimson scales that make out its bright red colour. Its fire at the tip of its tail was large and it had a horn growing out of the back of its head sticking up. Its claws were also very long and sharp.

"Char!" It bellowed in a deep voice and shot a red flame out of its mouth. The two Pokémon faced each other and circled each other before jumping back by their trainers.

"Charmeleon try out your flamethrower attack!" Jere commanded

"Char!" The fire type bellowed as flames erupted from its mouth towards the small wood gecko Pokémon.

"Apollo, dodge then use bullet seed attack!" Jere shouted moving his hand across

"Treecko!" The small Pokémon said as it quickly moved out of the way and bounced into the air using its branch like tail. It then released multiple green pellets from its mouth towards charmeleon.

"Charmeleon dodge then use slash attack!" Jere commanded as charmeleon quickly stopped shouting flames and jumped into the air towards Apollo.

"Bad move Jere, Apollo, use pound attack now!" Rin called out as the wood gecko Pokémon quickly swung its tail knocking charmeleon in the face knocking it down to floor. It fell on both feet and its body was hunched over with its claws in front of it like they were stabilising it.

"Apollo use bullet seed while it can't move!"

"Treecko!" it shouted as it opened it mouth and more green pellets came out. They rained down on charmeleon doing little damage due to the type.

"Charmeleon jump through that attack then use flamethrower!" Jere commanded as charmeleon jumped head first in the green pellets before opening it mouth and shooting out flames which caught Apollo in it.

"Treecko!" He cried as he was sent flying through the air from the close range fire attack.

"Apollo!" Rin cried as his first Pokémon came crashing down right in front of him with burn marks all over it.

"Is that all you got for me, I thought you were going to prove that Grass types are better than fire types!"

"Shut up Jere!" Rin said as Apollo began to glow a strange green aura it was its ability overgrow finally being activated and if that was not enough Apollo's whole body began to glow a green colour that was darker than that of overgrow.

"We're just getting started, Apollo, use mega drain!"

"Take this!" It cried as it released the green wrap that was darker than that of absorbs towards Charmeleon.

"When in the world did it learn mega drain!?" Jere shouted as the attack wrapped up charmeleon and began to zap charmeleon's energy way faster than that of absorb and with the added power of overgrow even though the attack was a grass type it did and over whelming amount of damage.

"It learned it about 5 second ago and thanks to you pushing Apollo to the edge so that it used over grow I can now understand what its saying." Rin said with a smile on his face his fighting spirit was back. As Jere saw this he took out the red and white ball and said

"Charmeleon, return." A Red string of light came from the centre of the ball and hit charmeleon and pulled it back into the ball.

"How about we catch up to Sammy now?" Rin said with a smile on his face.

"Let's." Jere replied as the 2 ran into the underground path.

Somewhere farer in the underground path

"Do you think there battle is done yet?" Sammy asked

"Probably just finished." Joshua said as they continued to walk through the long path as long as saffron city.

"Hey guys wait up!" Jere called as he ran faster than Rin to catch up to them. Sammy and Joshua quickly turned around to see the 2 of them approaching. Soon the whole group was together when Sammy heard something and ran off.

"Sammy, wait up!" Joshua shouted as he ran after his 12 year old friend.

"Not more running!" Rin shouted as he and Jere took off towards the others.

"So, 3 on 3 sounds, good right?" said a man. He was fairly huge and had a baggy jean pants, a green jacket over his black shirt and wore a rhyhorn mask over his head.

"Sure!" Samuel replied. His purple shirt over his black jean pants. His hair colour was black and spiked off and his skin was a mixed colour.

"Brother!" Sammy said as he arrived out of the underground path.

"Sammy how was your loss?" Samuel said tauntingly

"It was my first double battle next time we'll win." Sammy said confidently

"Hey hurry up!" The man said

"Ok Rhy master!" Samuel said as he held a pokéball in his hand.

"Go Rhyhorn!" The rhy master said as he threw a pokéball in the air with his large hands. The ball opened up and released a gray rhino Pokémon. Its body was made up of rocky plates and its head was a triangular shape with a horn on top. Its 4 legs were really short but could support the rock type Pokémon's weight.

"Go Kadabra!" Samuel said as he threw a pokéball in the air. The pokéball opened and released a human like fox like creature. It has 2 large ears and a red star in the centre of its forehead and 2 Asian like eyes in the middle of its face. Those eyes almost reach its nose and mouth near its long moustache that grows on the narrower side of its face. Its skin is yellow and its hands and feet are fairly skinny. And it has a long tail thick tail that is mostly yellow except for the brown band near the thickest part of his tail. He also held a spoon in his right hand.

"Rhyhorn use your take down attack!" The Rhy master shouted as the rhino Pokémon charged towards kadabra.

"Kadabra use your psybeam attack to stop him!" Samuel commanded

"As you wish, master." The kadabra said using his psychic power before he lifted his spoon in the air and released a powerful blast of rainbow colour energy which hit the rhino Pokémon with such an explosion that it knocked it out automatically.

'Samuel has that power to. His kadabra and Sparky are the only 2 Pokémon I've seen use that kind of power.' Sammy thought as he watched the battle.

"You got lucky that I just caught that rhyhorn, but know you're going to feel the power of Rhydon!" The rhy master said as he threw a pokéball into the air and then a large gray dinosaur like Pokémon emerged. It had long skinny black stripes on its thick gray tail, a cream stomach and a rigged back. Rhydon has a metal horn for a nose and a horn growing out of its head. It now stood on 2 legs and stood upright.

"Watch and learn little brother." Samuel said as he threw a pokéball into the air. The ball opened up and released a red light which seemed to be shaped like a giant snake. The light died down to show that there was a gyarados there looking down on Rhydon. Its large serpent like body was blue and its underbelly was yellow. The water dragon like Pokémon had four white fins coming down its back. Its mouth was wide and gaping and seemed like it was very had to close. Gyarados also had barbells on its face that could act as a moustache and the end of his tail had on a fin.

"Roar!" The water dragon like Pokémon bellowed as it began to float in the air due to being a flying type.

"This battle is going to be difficult for both parties." Sammy and Joshua stated at the same time.

" Why?" Jere and Rin asked at the same time.

"Because, gyarados is flying type which is weak against rock types, but Rhydon is a rock type and a ground type which are both weak against water types." Sammy stated

"They both can be super effective so it comes down to which trainer has the better strategy." Joshua said adding to Sammy's statement.

"Rhydon use stone edge now!"

"Rhydon!" It cried as it began to glow and shot multiple stones towards gyarados at a fast rate. Gyarados was so big it couldn't do anything to avoid the attack and got blasted down to the floor.

"Gyarados hold on and use your hydro pump!"

"Hydro pump!" Sammy cried out releasing that the gyarados was very strong.

"Roar!" The gyarados cried as it lifted its huge body in the air and blasted a huge jet of water towards Rhydon.

"Rhydon dodge by using dig attack now!"

"Rhy!" The Rhydon called out as it quickly disappeared into the ground before the water hit it.

"You're not getting away that easily gyarados use aqua tail!" Samuel called out as the large water dragon hit the ground with its tail surrounded by a vortex of water. As it hit the ground a large water vortex hit the ground causing it to begin breaking up and send water down into the hole. Soon Rhydon was shot out of the ground from the force into the air.

"Now let's finish him gyarados use hydro pump!" Samuel commanded as the large water dragon's mouth blasted a huge torrent of water towards Rhydon.

"Rhydon use rock blast!" The rhy master commanded as the gray dinosaur Pokémon quickly put one hand on top of the other and shot out 3 rocks towards the hydro pump. They hydro pump was hit by the rocks weakening the attack severely making it drop short and miss Rhydon.

"Rhydon use stone edge again!"

"Rhydon!" The dinosaur like Pokémon cried as it started to glow again before firing the speedy stones at gyarados.

"Knock them all back at Rhydon with your aqua tail!"

"Roar!" The gyarados cried as it quickly swung its tail and managed to catch all the stones and knock them back at a higher speed than they came in a water tornado. The attack came so fast that the stones struck Rhydon before it could even react. Soon the stones stopped hitting him and he was engulfed in a water tornado that sent him flying low over the ground. He landed on the ground and began to roll and flip all over the ground before stopping right in front of the pond.

"Groarrr!" Gyarados cried as it watched over its defeated opponent.

A smirk spread across the rhy master's face.

"Stop looking so confident Rhy Master, you're down 2 Pokémon while I have all 3 of mine so wipe that smirk off of your face.

"Really you think you can win so easy? My first Pokémon is coming out now my strongest rhyhorn form! I choose you Rhyperior!" The rhy master said as he threw a pokéball containing the final form of rhyhorn. The ball opened and a brownish-gray dinosaur emerged from the ball. It looked like Rhydon but a different colour and was bigger. Its tail is club like and its hide is covered by orange, rocky plates. Its elbows are blade like and have holes in the centre of its hands that can hold stones and fling them far distances at a higher rate of speed then most Pokémon. It also has 2 metal horns on its head, one on its nose and the other on its forehead.

"Perior!" It cried as it took a fighting stance like a fighter.

"Gyarados let's try to get rid of him real fast use your hydro pump attack!"

"Rhyperior is just as fast as Rhydon so you just made a mistake dodge and use rock wrecker!"

"Rhyperior!" It cried as it quickly moved out of gyarados' attack its body was then surrounded by a rocks that rotated around him he then flew like he was using Giga impact and the rocks rotating like the aura that was in Giga impact. Rhyperior charged right into gyarados' stomach and sent him flying high into the air. Gyarados then fell hard into the pond knocked out while Rhyperior had to recharge.

"Gyarados, come back!" Samuel said as he held out his pokéball towards gyarados and sent a red beam of light towards gyarados which pulled him back into a ball.

"He still needs to recharge so go kadabra and use your psybeam!" Samuel said as he threw the red and white pokéball into the air. The ball opened and kadabra emerged from the pokéball once more. It held its spoon in its hand and blasted a rainbow colour beam at Rhyperior which engulfed the rock type in a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared Rhyperior stood there as if nothing had happened.

"Rhyperior use your iron tail!" The Rhy Master commanded as his Pokémon ran through the low grass towards kadabra. Kadabra's tail was moving rapidly due to the excitement of the battle.

"Kadabra use teleport then strike back with a psywave!" Kadabra quickly disappeared from Rhyperior's attack and then sent out a hot energy wave which hit Rhyperior causing it to slide back a bit.

"Rhyperior dig now!" The rhy master commanded as Rhyperior dived into the ground using its drills to get through easier.

"Kadabra use your abilities to float above land!" Samuel shouted as Kadabra went higher in the air and looked down towards the ground.

"Such a fool" The Rhy master said quietly before saying "Rhyperior use stone edge!" Suddenly the ground began to shake like a violent earth quake was taking place. The stones flew out of the ground diagonally behind kadabra. The attack collided with kadabra causing him to begin falling out of the sky.

"Now Rhyperior, finish him off with hyper beam!" The Rhy master shouted as Rhyperior blasted an orange blast out of its mouth witch hit kadabra knocking it out.

"Kadabra, you did great you deserve a rest." Samuel said as he held his Pokémon in his arms and shot the red light at him which pulled him back into the pokéball.

"Alright buddy it's up to you don't let me down, bulbasaur, come on out!" Samuel said as the reptilian Pokémon with a bulb appeared. It had many spots all over its body and stood up on all four legs. Bulbasaur was green and had large red eyes. It also has 2 small ears which resemble that of a toad.

"Saur!" It said in a voice that was not too deep but not squeaky.

"Alright let's get this started then, Rhyperior, use your stone edge attack!"

"Rhyperior!" It cried as it blasted multiple small stones at a very high speed towards bulbasaur out of the holes in its hands.

"Bulbasaur dodge now!" Samuel commanded as his first Pokémon hopped like a frog put of the way to avoid the fast stones. "Now bulbasaur use razor leaf!"

"Bulbasaur!" It cried as it shot multiple razor sharp leaves towards Rhyperior which couldn't dodge due to the fact it had just stopped using stone edge and took the attack head on.

"Perior!" It cried in pain as the attack hit him sending him down on one knee.

"Bulbasaur don't let up use leech seed!" Samuel commanded as his first Pokémon blasted a small brown seed out of the top of its bulb towards Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior use your take down!" The rhymester said not releasing that leech seed had been used. Rhyperior ran straight into the seed as he charged towards bulbasaur and the vines spread all over Rhyperior stopping its attack.

"Use vine whip attack!" Samuel commanded

"Saur!" The small reptilian Pokémon cried as it shot two vines towards Rhyperior and started to beat it.

"Perior it cried as it was hurt by the vine whip and the leech seed.

"Rhyperior let's end this now use hyper beam!"

"Rhy..." It said as it opened its mouth "Perior!" It cried as it blasted the orange blast out of its mouth to score a direct hit on bulbasaur knocking the small un-evolved Pokémon flying. Bulbasaur landed on its bulb and flipped over on its stomach and looked worn out.

"Bulbasaur can you get up?" Samuel asked his Pokémon

"I just need a few seconds to catch my breath that's all." The Pokémon responded since only its trainer could understand. Bulbasaur stood up a few seconds later but Rhyperior was already moving.

"Rhyperior, let's finish him off use rock wrecker!" The Rhy Master commanded.

"Rhyperior!" The Pokémon bellowed as rocks flew around in the motion Giga impact would have it and it charged straight towards Samuel's first Pokémon, bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge now!" Samuel commanded but as bulbasaur tried to move it felt a pain in its leg and fell. Rhyperior flew in using its signature move and the most powerful rock move rock wrecker and hit bulbasaur flying over the grassy area to crash into a building. He slid down like he was sitting down like a human with his bulb up against the wall and his back legs spread out while his front legs were just swaying. He lied there with his eyes closed looking knocked out.

"And that's all she wrote." The Rhy master said taunting Samuel as he ran towards his Pokémon.

"Bulba! (Shut up!)" Bulbasaur cried as it opened its eyes and forced himself to stand up. He stumbled as he walked towards Rhyperior. "My trainer, my best friend won't lose toady I will not allow it. Every day since he chose me he always gave me anything he had he treated me like I was his most prized possession and if he loves me that much there is no way I'm losing this battle!" Bulbasaur shouted as he began to glow.

"Wow my bulbasaur is evolving." Samuel said as he watched on tears flowing down his face from what bulbasaur had said. Its bulb let go and fell made four leaves around a flower bud and it had gotten bigger.

"Ivysaur!" The newly evolved Ivysaur cried It was a bit larger than bulbasaur but still resembled bulbasaur a lot. It also had grown small fangs and it had a red flower bud in between the leaves of what use to be its bulb.

"Rhyperior use rock wrecker again!" The rhy master called out as Rhyperior was once again surrounded by many rocks like Giga impact and charged towards ivysaur.

"Ivysaur is right! I'm not going to lose this battle I'm going to win it Ivysaur use petal dance!" Samuel commanded

"Ivysaur!" The small Pokémon cried as it shot petals out of its flower bud which hit the approaching Rhyperior knocking it down to the floor knocked out.

"Oh crap I forgot to check the data of ivysaur and Rhyperior." Sammy said as he scanned both Pokémon with his pokédex.

Ivysaur: When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom.

Rhyperior: It put rocks in the holes in it palms and uses muscle to shoot them. Geodude are shot at rare times.

"Thank you for the awesome battle Rhy Master." Samuel said as he held out his hand

"Like wise young man." The Rhy master said as he shook Samuel's hand before turning off.

"Well little brother you are the last one without your starter evolved out of the three of us who chose that day." Samuel said with a smile on his face not taunting at all.

"I guess that's true but sooner or later my little squirtle will evolve into a strong wartortle." Sammy said as he and his friends got up and walked towards Samuel. "So are we walking this short path to Vermillion together brother?"

"Of course little brother." Samuel replied as the group walked towards Vermillion city.

_First I have yet to thank people for their characters so I thank_

_Whitewinged demon for your character: Rin_

_Jereboy for your character: Jere_

_Katana the hedgehog for your character: Sarah back in chapter 4_

_Drewlover4354 for your character: Melissa_

_Thank you all for supporting my story._

**This chapter was 3707 words without the author's note and summary for chapter 15**

**Next time A Buggy battle**


	16. A rivalry grows

Kanto journey chapter 16

A rivalry grows.

"We're finally here!" Sammy said as he looked down from on top of the hill to see many tall buildings near to the ocean. They had finally arrived in vermillion city.

"Let's just find the Pokémon centre Sammy.' Samuel said with a smirk on his face as they walked into town. A few minutes after something made a loud noise coming from out of Joshua's bag. So you wanna be a master Pokémon! Do you have the skills to be number 1! It chimed before Joshua reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"Hello." Joshua said speaking on the phone. They could barely here what the person was saying when Joshua replied "I'm good, and you?" Samuel leaned close to his brother and whispered "Do you have any idea who he is talking to?"

"I know exactly who he's talking to." Sammy replied.

"Ok I'll try by Mel" he said as he hung up his phone. They soon arrived at the Pokémon centre and got rooms for the night. After a short while (since it was evening) night came in and they all went to sleep. Joshua pulled on his bag and stepped out of the room and began to walk towards a house.

"I hope she's not sleeping yet." He whispered as he knocked on the door. The door opened and Melissa was right there in a pink night shirt and pink pant with small pictures of pichu all over it.

"Come in Joshua." She said as she opened the door wider and Joshua smiled as he walked in.

"So why did you call me to your house?" he asked as he looked around. The house had in a large pink sofa right in front of the television which was next to the door. She also had 2 passage ways leading to the different rooms.

"Take a seat." she said as she sat in the sofa and crossed her legs. Joshua sat down next to her and put his hand around her. She then lied down her head on his chest before saying "Tomorrow let me take you around town."

"Sure.' he said before they both dosed off in the chair with Melissa still on his chest.

"Spearow spearow!" cawed, the tiny bird Pokémon as they flew over head in the early morning over Melissa's light blue house with a blue roof. Joshua awoke to see that Melissa had already gone somewhere.

"You're finally awake sleepy head." Melissa said as she brought Joshua some pancakes in a white plate.

"Thanks Mel." He said as he took the pancakes and began to eat the pancakes.

"Now that your done go take a bath then let's go around town with your friends their all waiting for you outside." She said as she threw him a towel.

"Ok Melissa." He said as he went upstairs and took a five minute bath before coming down dressed in his regular clothing (which he has multiple of).

"Now let's go!" Joshua said as he opened the white steel door and went outside by Sammy's side. Melissa then came out of the house and locked it with her key.

"Come on!" she said as she walked towards a large building with electricity flowing from the antennas on top of the building.

"This is the vermillion city power plant and also the vermillion city gym!" Melissa said proudly.

"So vermillion gym is its main source of power isn't that a bit dangerous?" Sammy asked

"Not really our gym leader is so powerful nobody tries to go into his gym." She replied

"No that's not what I meant. I meant that if he battled somebody couldn't that damage the generator and cause vermillion city to black out?" Sammy asked

"The generator is protected by a reinforced steel wall. Unless it was some kind of Pokémon league battle that could never happen."

"You never know Melissa." Joshua said as they continued to walk down the road until they walked by a large cave with trees on the other side of them.

"This is diglett's cave. They say that the cave was built by diglett and dugtrio and it has a secret passage that leads to the rock tunnel."

"We could use this to get to lavender town then celadon after we defeat this gym leader." Sammy said with a smirk on his face.

"And this battle will be easy for me and Apollo!" Rin said knowing that electric type attacks don't hit grass type Pokémon hard. Suddenly Joshua saw something within the corner of his eye and shouted.

"Look out Melissa1" As he jumped and pushed her before a beedrill who was practising its twin needle attack broke through the tree.

"How could you tell?" Melissa asked

"Keen sense of bug Pokémon and I know who owns it! Greg, come out here you almost took off someone's head!"

"Greg, you mean that creepy boy who always hanged out with a magby and a weedle before he released magby into the wild.

"Is Greg the same kid you battled when I met you?" Sammy asked

"Yes he is the one my caterpie evolved battling!"

"I'm so glad you remember me!" Greg said as he emerged from behind the bush. He wore a straw hat, a yellow shirt with the picture of weedle in the middle and a blue jean pants that had holes by the knees. His pupils were black and he was fairly clear skinned.

"Control your Pokémon better next time!" Jere shouted as he held his charmeleon's pokéball in his hand.

"Quiet down little boy, I may be short for the age of 16 but I'm 16 so stay out of my way." Greg said as he looked towards Joshua. "And for you Joshua I want revenge let's battle."

"Sure, what are the rules?" Joshua said confidently

"Its 3 on 3 but all of your Pokémon have to watch the battle so we can see who has collected the most bug Pokémon!"

"If that's what you want then that's how it shall be!" Joshua said as he held his pokéballs in his hands.

"Good! I choose you everybody!" He said as he threw 4 pokéballs in the air. The balls opened up and a moth Pokémon emerged from one. The moth Pokémon had 4 tan-coloured wings, 2 large and 2 small with brown circles adorning them. The two large ones were on top and the 2 small ones were underneath. At the tip of the larger wings it splits into 3 and at the tip of the smaller wings it splits into 2. Its head was gray and round with 2 red and white antennas above its head. Its body is also gray, its legs are white and it also has a small gray tail that splits into 2.

"Mothim!" it said as it emerged. 2 more pokéballs opened and revealed the same Pokémon. They had a black segmented body with a coil like appendage on the top of its head. it has a beak like head and yellow eyes. It had six stubby legs and its body was wrapped in a pink building insulation.

"Burmy!" they said in a high pitched tone. The last pokéball opened and revealed a small red duck/salamander like creature with a human stance. Its tail was a short and stubby and it has a flame shaped spot on its stomach. It had a single spike on its back and stubby arms. Its head was also covered with large lumps that resembled hair.

"Magby it cried as it emerged!"

"I'll scan them!" Sammy said as he took out his pokédex and scanned them.

_Magby: the live coal Pokémon. Its body temperature is around1100degrees F. It is healthy if it is breathing heavy flames._

_Burmy: The bagworm Pokémon. To shelter itself from cold, wintry winds, it covers itself with a cloak made of twigs and leaves._

_Mothim: A moth Pokémon. It loves the honey of flowers and steals honey collected by combee._

Sammy looked at the pokédex again on burmy's picture and saw that the one on the pokédex was covered in leaves and this one doesn't.

"If you're wondering why burmy is like this, it's because of the area burmy is in." Greg said boasting.

"I guess it's my turn to go, come on out everyone!" Joshua said as he threw 5 red and white balls in the ear. The first balled opened up and released a butterfly Pokémon.

"Free!" Butterfree said. The second pokéball opened and a purple moth like Pokémon emerged.

"Venomoth!" Venn said as it emerged. The third pokéball opened and an oval white cocoon emerged. It had spikes covering it and two red eyes.

"Silcoon!" It said as it sat there unable to move. The fourth pokéball opened and another cocoon came out and looked like silcoon except it was purple.

"Cascoon!" it said as it emerged. The fifth and final pokéball opened and out popped a yellow, round-bodied Pokémon. Its feet did not have toes so they looked like ovals attached to its stubby legs. Its arms are large and bulky with 3 claws sticking out of each of its hands. It had horns on its head shaped like the prongs of a plug.

"So you found that good for nothing elekid. Good then I get revenge!" Greg said as he looked towards his team.

"You call yourself a bug type trainer when you've got a fire type you disgust me!" Joshua said as Venn flew next to him.

"Your venomoth wants to be the first victim Mothim get them!" Greg said as his Mothim fluttered in front of him.

"Venn let's end this guy fast!" Joshua said as Venn fluttered forward and faced Mothim.

"These guys are going at like they want to rip each other to shreds!" Jere said almost looking frightened

"They've always been like this..." Melissa began "Every day in Pokémon School they always had a fight which Greg won most of due to the fact Joshua was more of a book worm. When they got their friend partners they battled often with elekid and magby going at each other with everything they've got they reflected their trainers. Before that they had both got an egg which hatched at the same time to caterpie and weedle and they fought with them for a while. They never stop fighting until someone calms one down."

"Venn go get him with your psybeam!" Joshua commanded as venomoth flew higher into the sky and shot a multi coloured beam towards Mothim.

"Mothim dodge and tackle!" Greg commanded as Mothim easily dove under Venn's psybeam and flew at a high speed and rammed into Venn knocking the poison moth Pokémon flying through the air.

"Venn hold on and use confusion!"

"Venomoth!" It said as its eyes began to glow blue.

"Mothim avoid it with your speed then use gust attack!"

"Mothim!" It said as iit sped through avoiding confusion before stopping behind of Venn. "thim!" It cried as it flapped its four wings hard and caused a small twister which engulfed Venn sending him flying into a ttree seriously damage.

"Joshua you have to do something Venn can't hold on much longer against such a powerful Pokémon.

"Yes and it's not only Mothim's power and speed you have to look out for. Mothim also is part flying type which makes him have an advantage against your puny bug Pokémon.

"Venn your stronger than that and you can take down any foe believe in yourself and show the bug Pokémon around the world they have nothing to fear in flying types!" Joshua shouted.

"Venomoth ven venomoth! (he's right I can't lose I must win!)" Venn said as it fluttered into the air.

"I'm sorry to end your happy show but I have a battle to end Mothim use tackle!"

"Thim!" It cried out as it flew very fast towards Venn.

"Venn our secret weapon silver wind!" Joshua called out as Venn fired a gust of wind with silver sharp curved blades in it which hit The Mothim when it was coming in fast which did an extra amount of damage due to that.

"Mothim are you okay?" Greg asked as his Mothim struggled to get up.

"It's time to end this Venn use your psybeam attack!"

"Venomoth!" It cried out with like a battle cry as it blasted the multi coloured beam towards the moth Pokémon and hit it hard causing a large multi coloured explosion.

"Mothim!" It cried out weakly as it was shot in the air and landed hard on the ground out cold.

"Venn you did it." Joshua said with a smile on his face.

"Magby go!" Greg said as his magby went and grabbed Mothim's wing and threw it by the rest of the Pokémon before facing Venn.

"Such a cruel fire Pokémon!" Joshua said in rage.

"Venn go and use poison powder now!" Joshua commanded as the venomoth released a barrage of purple powder.

"Quick cover your nose magby!" Greg commanded

"By!" The magby replied as it used its stubby arms to cover its nose but its efforts were useless and it was poisoned anyway.

"Great work Venn, now use psybeam!"

"Moth!' it cried out as it blasted the multi coloured blast towards magby.

"Dodge and fire punch!"

"Mag..." It cried as it jumped underneath the multi coloured beam. "By!" It finished as its hand lit on fire (well yellow fire) and punched venomoth in the abdomen causing it to fly hard into a tree knocking it out.

"Bi bi!" called out elekid as it ran passed Joshua, towards Venn. Elekid then used its bulky hands and picked up and Venn and rested him by the rest of the Pokémon.

"How pathetic, the Pokémon takes after its trainer with kindness but let's see if it can beat my magby."

"Greg shut your trap and let the battle do the talking. Elekid strike it down with your thunder punch attack!"

"Bi bi (my pleasure)" Elekid said as it started to run towards magby its hand risen in the air and sparking.

"Magby show them no mercy fire punch!"

"Magby!" It cried out as it charged towards elekid with its hand in the air. Their footsteps were loud you could see the anger on both Pokémon face and see the rivalry.

"Bi bi"

"Magby!" (Take this!) both Pokémon said as they pulled backed their hands and unleashed a furious punch. As the attacks collided and a strong gust of wind blew back the spectators. Elekid hard a look on his face that looked like he couldn't take much more but was not giving up while magby looked like he was not even breaking a sweat. The sparks and the flames soon caused as explosion sending both Pokémon flying. Elekid flew straight by Joshua with smoke coming off of his arms. Magby flew over by Greg with smoke also flowing from his arms. Magby began to get up while elekid was still down but it felt a pinch o pain and caused it to fall back down.

"Elekid get up and fight now!" Joshua commanded as elekid used its arms to push itself up until it put one knee down on the floor.

"Magby are you going to let that ugly spark plug beat you?!" Greg asked trying to taunt his magby into getting up. Magby quickly got up jumping up and standing at the same time as elekid.

"Elekid use thunder shock now!" Joshua commanded as elekid jumped into the air and began spinning his hands like a windmill.

"Magby, use flamethrower. Go!" magby jumped in the air and fired a large blast of yellow fire towards elekid. "Elekid's windmill arms caused electricity to start to flow from the plug on its head and it released a powerful thunder shock attack that clashed with the flamethrower. Elekid continued to wind up his arms to get more power but magby was using a far more powerful move and it was pushing back Elekid's thunder shock.

"No elekid keep fighting!" Joshua commanded as he watched how the battle was going.

"It's no use Joshua, Magby will win!" Greg said tauntingly as magby's flames continued to push back Elekid's thunder shock when all of a sudden magby felt the pain coming from the poison and his flames suddenly weakened causing Elekid's thunder shock to begin pushing through.

"That's it go elekid!"

""Magby come on don't let him get to you!" Greg shouted to his Pokémon.

"Wow this match is very intense!" Sammy said as he looked at them "Their worse than me and Samuel when we get into fights."

"That magby is stronger than elekid but by being poisoned by Venn the match becomes even." Jere said as he watched the match carefully. Everyone except the two who were battling turned towards Jere.

"When did you grow a brain?!" Rin asked in a taunting way.

"Oh shut up I am smart don't I look it!" He said getting up showing his old shoes and his bag with the small pouch in the back on it.

"No!" Everyone said in unison when suddenly a huge explosion happened between the two attacks which sent both Pokémon into two different trees out cold.

"Elekid hold on!" Joshua said as he ran towards elekid.

"Magby I'm coming!" Greg said as he took off on a sprint towards magby. After a few minutes of putting helping elekid and magby the two went back to their location and looked at each other intensely wanting to end this right now.

"Butterfree let's end this!" Joshua said as Butterfree fluttered on to the field.

"Beedrill let's end this get him now!" Greg shouted as the poison bee Pokémon flew in with its two hand stingers ready for battle.

"Butterfree get him now use confusion attack!"

"Free!" Butterfree said as it held beedrill in a psychic blue force squeezing the life out of the bee Pokémon.

"Beedrill hold on and use twin needle!" Greg commanded as the confusion finally wore off and Beedrill charged forward with its two stinger's in front of it. It rammed into Butterfree from the front causing her to fly upwards while he came from the back and hit Butterfree which caused it to plummet to the ground hurting herself while she landed.

"I rule my beedrill is going to win!"

"Not so fast Greg me and Butterfree are just getting started! Now Butterfree use gust attack then finish him off with combo 2!" Joshua commanded.

"Beedrill fly away as fast as possible then use poison sting!" Butterfree began to flap its wings which caused a small tornado to begin flowing towards beedrill who flew farer away from the attack.

"swee!" Beedrill said as its large stinger at the end of its abdomen began to glow purple before sending a barrage of purple darts towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree use confusion!" Joshua commanded as Butterfree used confusion to stop the poison darts.

"Now throw them back at beedrill!"

"Free!" Butterfree said as it sent the poison sting attack back at beedrill doing a good amount of damage due to the psychic energy around them.

"swee swee!" beedrill said breathing heavily barely able to stay in the air.

"Beedrill use fury attack now!" Greg shouted as his first Pokémon charged with immense speed towards Butterfree and hit it multiple times with the stingers on its arms. Both Pokémon were now looking tired as they stared at each other.

"Butterfree now use it now!" Joshua commanded.

"Free!" Butterfree said using what was left of its power to hit Beedrill with a gust attack trapping him in a twister. Butterfree then flew over the twister and is large eyes began to glow in a multi coloured way.

"Psybeam end the fight right now!"

"Free!" it said in like a long battle cry as it blasted the multi coloured blast in the twister which caused a huge explosion within the twister leaving a large amount of smoke where the twister was. Beedrill then started to fall from out of it towards the ground.

"No beedrill!" Greg said as he sprinted towards where beedrill would land and dove, catching beedrill in his hands. "You did great buddy you deserve a nice long rest."

"Swee." The beedrill aid as it was sucked up into its pokéball.

"Next time Joshua I'll win!" Greg said as he darted off. Melissa ran off and hugged Joshua tightly stuffing something in his back pocket.

"Congratulations on winning but you took so long to win that it's getting late now I'm going home bye."

"Bye, Melissa!" The whole group said as she ran off towards her house. Joshua reached into his back pocket and found 4 tickets to the battle cruise the S.S Anne.

To be continued.

Sorry for the wait but expect another one because the next chapter will be my longest one yet by far.

3456 words.


	17. SS Anne Troubles

_Last time on Kanto journey, Sammy and the group arrived in vermillion and were shown around town by Melissa soon after Joshua's rival Greg showed up and after a long battle Joshua's Butterfree finally overcame Greg's beedrill and won the match. Melissa then handed Joshua 4 tickets to the battle cruise aboard the S.S Anne._

**Kanto journey Chapter17**

**S.S. Anne troubles.**

******Sammy and the group walked back from the spot where Joshua had defeated Greg laughing at the bug catcher.**

******"Joshua you were great, I can't believe you beat him with such a powerful combo, I want to battle you!" Rin said partially jumping up and down.**

******"Calm down Rin." Sammy said as he walked slowly towards the Pokémon center.**

******"Or I and charmeleon will cook you again!" Jere said with a cocky attitude.**

******"Before you two kill each other we're here." Joshua said calmly as he walked by Sammy. The group the opened the door and entered the building. "Nurse Joy, please take care of my Pokémon." Joshua said as he handed al his pokéball to her.**

******"Don't worry I'll heal them right now." She said as she turned around and went towards a machine.**

******"So guys when we go on the battle cruise how many battles do you guys plan on taking?" Asked Joshua**

******"Enough to train all my Pokémon." Sammy stated**

******"Sounds good to me." Jere said as he sat down at the table when the automatic door opened to the Pokémon center. The person that entered was none other than Sammy's older brother, Samuel.**

******"Hey bro come see what I got." Samuel said with a smirk on his face. Sammy just stood up from the table and walked towards his brother.**

******"What is it?" Samuel then pulled out a red ticket marked S.S. Anne.**

******"I won a trip on the battle cruise." Samuel said with a smirk on his face.**

******"I got one to so looks like we're battling each other tomorrow." Sammy said without much emotion as they looked at each other like they were scanning the others thoughts. You could see the intensity in their eyes, they were ready to see who was the better out of the gold brothers.**

**"****Joshua Blue your Pokémon are ready!" Nurse joy said as she awaited the bug catcher. Joshua rushed towards nurse joy and retrieved his Pokémon before returning by the group.**

**"****I'm going out." Jere said as he stood up.**

**"****Me too!" Rin said as he also stood up but instead of standing around like Jere he ran straight out the door.**

**"****Go if you're going." Sammy said his face still saying that he was ready to battle.**

**"****I'm going out to." Joshua said as Jere ran out in a different direction to Rin.**

**"****I'm going for walk." Sammy said as Joshua went out the door. Sammy left his brother there as he left towards the sea.**

******Rin ran towards a large a small forest at the edge of town and as soon as he made a turn and but up into a girl. He fell back hard on his back while the girl fell stumbled forward and caught her balance. The girl was about Rin's age and was a bit taller than him. She had long green hair and wore a pink t-shirt and a short grey khaki pant. The girl turned around towards Rin to reveal that she had light green eyes and she was fairly a mixed color.**

**"****Rin watch where you're going!" She screamed angrily towards the boy not releasing that his glasses had dropped off his face.**

**"****Arrrrrrrr!" He screamed as he held his ears "How much times do I have to tell people not to scream at me when my glasses are off. My ears become sensitive!" He then looked towards the ground trying to find his glasses.**

**"****He hasn't changed a bit." The girl said as she picked up her glasses and put them on his face. Rin then looked up towards the girl and crawled back.**

**"****Relicia, it can't be." Rin said as he crawled back some more.**

**"****Rin, honey, come give me a kiss." Relicia said in a seductive way which caused Rin to blush.**

**"****No way Relicia no more of this crap!" Rin shouted at the top of his lungs.**

**"****Ok how about we make a deal?" she asked**

**"****What kind of deal?" She then pulled a red ticket out of her pocket which was marked S.S Anne battle cruise.**

**"****I know you have one so we battle there and if I win you have to kiss me but if you win you'll be the better grass Pokémon master." Rin was at a tough decision. He knew that he and Relicia were the two going for grass Pokémon master while but he did not want to kiss her either. He slowly stood up and took a deep breath.**

**"****Deal Relicia."**

**"****What?" Relicia asked astonished**

**"****I'll do it!" Rin said now taking a firm position as he looked up into her eyes with intensity. A smile crept onto Relicia's face.**

**"****Prepare to lose Rin." She said as she walked off.**

**"****I'm not planning on losing Relicia because I'm the best with grass around!" Rin said as he also turned around and headed back for the Pokémon centre.**

******Meanwhile**

******As Jere ran he saw a boy in front of him with a quilava in front of him. The boy wore a red hat and a red shirt with a fire symbol in the middle he also wore a long black jean pants with 2 red sneakers. He was mixed in complexion and he had blue eyes.**

**"****Jake!" Jere called out to the boy who turned around and faced him.**

**"****Well, well, well, if it isn't little old Jere, how has it been? Have you evolved that eevee into flareon yet?" Jake asked.**

**"****I can't find any fire stones." Jere said as he looked towards his feet.**

**"****Well you're in luck." Jake said as he took out the red ticket marked S.S Anne battle cruise. "I know you have one and if you can defeat me on that boat I will give you my fire stone."**

**"****Deal!" Jere said as he and Jake shook hands before they went their separate ways.**

******Meanwhile**

******Joshua was running through a field looking for some good bug Pokémon to add to his team when 2 of his pokéballs opened. It was silcoon and cascoon, The 2 Pokémon let out a small rustling sound before a bright light over took their bodies. Soon after the light died down and left in their place was a beautifly and a dustox. Beautifly resembled a swallow tail butterfly with large wings that had multiple streaks that were yellow coming down with the second to last smallest one being red and the smallest streak blue. It also had a small streak above the first yellow streak on both wings. It has 2 long antennas on its small white head with an even smaller body where its belly was white but it the rest was black. Its mouth was a long tube like appendage called a Proboscis.**

******Dustox was a moth like Pokémon with a purple body and 2 green tattered wings with 2 red circles on them. It had 2 yellow antennas on its head and its eyes were yellow and like stylised compound eyes.**

**"****Alright you evolved!" Joshua said as both Pokémon went on his shoulders.**

**"****Hello brother." Josh said as he came out of the corner with a red ticket in hand marked S.S Anne battle cruise. **

**"****So you're going on the cruise to huh." Joshua stated as he took out his ticket.**

**"****Wait how did you get that? Never mind, it just means that I am destined to beat you on the cruise!" Josh said practically jumping up and down.**

**"****You're still a little to hyper for your own good but I think you should know I'm a lot stronger than before so I'm going to win!" Joshua said ready to battle. The look in their eyes was full of intensity as they looked into each other's eyes before finally going their own way.**

******Meanwhile**

******Sammy was walking near to the sea trying to relax his Pokémon right next to him.**

**"****Guys, tomorrow we battle my brother and we need to be prepared so let's head back and get a little sleep since its 8 pm, we should try to get up 12am." His Pokémon just cheered as they heard this and they walked back. All four of them arrived at the same time and looked at each other. They all had the same plan. They didn't speak a word and went straight to their beds to get 4 hours of sleep. When 12am came they headed out to different areas to train each forested and full of trees.**

******Sammy's Training**

******When Sammy arrived at his area he pulled out all of his pokéballs and threw them in the air. The Red and white balls opened and a stream of Red light formed 5 shapes. As the light died down there was a Squirtle, a Pidgeotto, a Bellsprout, a Pikachu and a Geodude.**

**"****Alright guys, we've got work to do." Sammy said as the 5 Pokémon jumped up and down ready to train. "Geodude your with Sparky(Pikachu), Squirtle your with Bellie(Bellsprout) and Jade I want to see some flying control from you so guys split up I'm going to look after Jade today so you guys better train hard!" Sammy said as all his Pokémon spread apart with Jade flying high into the air.**

******Squirtle and Bellie turned and faced each other ready to fight. (Pokémon talk)**

**"****Ready to lose Bellie!" Squirtle said in a taunting way.**

**"****We'll see." The bellsprout said as it got ready to attack. Squirtle quickly fired a water gun attack from his mouth towards Bellie but she used her skinny body to avoid the attack. She then used a vine whip attack to hit Squirtle which knocked him to the ground.**

**"****No way am I losing!" Squirtle said as it got up and started to spin in its shell towards Bellie who tried to use its skinny body to dodge again but couldn't get it to work and was hit by the rapid spin knocking her back.**

******Sparky and Geodude also began their training. Geodude was coming at Sparky with multiple mega punches.**

**"****You're too slow!" Pikachu said as it continued to dodge "You need to stop thinking about using your all you're power in one shot and just save up on energy because all electric Pokémon are fast so it's impossible to catch them with slow movement."**

**"****Well who asked you!?" Geodude said as he stepped back and a gray aura came around him "Take my most powerful rock attack, rock slide!" Geodude said as he brought down his hand and rocks started to fall from above pikachu. Only smoke could be seen and Geodude looked confident knowing that there was no way that it Pikachu could take such a hard hit.**

**"****And also never underestimate and electric type." Sparky said as the smoke cleared and he was on top of the pile of rocks.**

**"****I've still got one more move for you!" Geodude said as his body now took on a brown aura. "Magnitude!" Geodude said as he slammed his fists into the floor causing it to vibrate. The rocks that Sparky was onto began cracking and broke apart causing Sparky to fall to the ground. Sparky was being bounced around violently on the ground until the attack stopped which left a really beaten up Sparky. Sparky stood up slowly before saying**

**"****Now what energy do you have to continue battling?" Geodude was breathing heavily and you could see he was tired.**

**"****Alright I'll try to save up some energy next time." Geodude said as he and Sparky headed back by Sammy.**

******Bellie got up and quickly rolled her vines under her leaf into 2 fists. "Take this Squirtle!" She said as she punched Squirtle hard knocking him into the air.**

**"****And now you're done Bellie" Squirtle said as he forced himself to look towards her in the air even though he was in a good amount of pain. Water began covering his whole body as he charged down towards Bellie using aqua jet and hitting her in the stomach.**

**"****And now to end it aqua tail!" Squirtle said as water spun around his tail before he knocked it into Bellie causing her to fly through a tree. The 2 Pokémon then shook hands and returned to Sammy to see that his training with Pidgeotto was also over and Sparky and Geodude had returned and it wasn't only that the rest of the group had also arrived by them it was time to head back. The group got 5 more hours of sleep before waking up at 6am the day of the battle cruise. The guys all bathed and got dressed in their usual clothing which they had multiple of. They then went down stairs by nurse joy to see that the place was down packed. The four ran towards Nurse Joy.**

**"****Can you make sure our Pokémon are in tip top shape?" The group asked as they gave her the pokéballs. Nurse Joy did a quick scan on them and everything checked out okay so she gave them back their Pokéballs. It was now 8am and the group went towards the S.S Anne where they met their rivals.**

**"****Sammy, Joshua, Samuel, Josh and Rin, I'd like you to meet my rival in fire Pokémon, Jake." Jere said as he pointed a boy in practically all red. Even his hat was red.**

**"****Nice to meet you guys." Jake said as he shook everyone's hands. Rin then gulped before saying**

**"****Guys meet my rival in grass Pokémon, Relicia." Rin said as he pointed out the girl a bit taller than him but shorter than most of the group.**

**"****Nice to meet you guys." She said before turning to Rin "And don't forget our deal!" This made Rin jump back a bit before regaining his composure. The line moved fast but it was still a long wait because of how many people were in front of them. After about an hour they finally made it on where they joined the tour of the ship.**

**"****This is boring." Jere said under his breath as he walked with the people.**

**"****It's not all about battling Jere." Sammy said as he studied everything about the ship. Sammy, Joshua and Samuel all did the same thing because they loved to know all they can about everything. The tour soon ended and a man of white complexion came out. He wore a white hat with an anchor on it a white shirt with the same yellow anchor coming down his back.**

**"****Hello and welcome to my battle cruise today we shall have amazing battle taking place while others can just take in the sites now I need everyone in groups so that we know who is going to which arena." The captain said as he rubbed his finger along his grey moustache. After the groups were formed Sammy and the group ended up on one of the bottom floors of the ship in a concealed area so that they could battle. Cameras were in every room in every corner so that the captain and his crew could show what happened during the cruise.**

**"****Who's going first?" Sammy asked as the eight trainers looked among themselves.**

**"****Jake and I shall start things off!" Jere yelled with excitement.**

**"****Yeah so you guys just stand back and let the masters of fire battle." Jake said as he held onto one of his pokéballs.**

**"****So how much Pokémon should we use?" Jere asked Jake.**

**"****3 Pokémon!" Jake said as he held tighter onto the pokéball in his hand.**

**"****Alright then let me start it off!" Jere said as he took out a red and white pokéball and pressed the button in the middle which enlarged the pokéball. "Now I choose you Magby!" Jere said as he threw the ball into the air. The ball opened and out of a red flash a red Pokémon made of molten fire appeared looking fairly strong.**

**"****A magby is that the best you can do, now let me show you a real fire type. Come on out slugma!" Jake said as he threw his pokéball in the air and another Pokémon emerged in a flash of light. This Pokémon was a slug made entirely of bubbling magma, with a pair of yellow eyes on short stacks and a short mouth.**

**"****I better see what the pokédex says about slugma." Sammy said as he scanned slugma with his pokédex.**

**__****Slugma the lava Pokémon. Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep moving, its body will cool and harden.**

**"****Alright let's see what slugma is made of magby use ember!" Jere called out as the fire pellets travelled straight to the Pokémon which did not move a muscle. As the attack hit, flares lit up over slugma which just made its body hotter.**

**"****You can't defeat slugma with fire attacks alone which is why I win! "Slugma use your smog attack!"**

**"****Maaaa!" Yelled slugma as it moved forward a bit before releasing a fast moving blanket of poisonous smoke. Magby was quickly caught within the attack and took a good amount of damage.**

**"****Magby hold on I'll think of something to stop it!" Jere said as he began to think.**

**"****I'm not giving you the time to think, Slugma, use your rock throw attack!"**

**"****Rock throw?!" Jere shouted in disbelief as slugma chugged a few rocks towards magby. "Magby get out of the way!" Jere shouted but it was too late magby was hit by the attack and sent flying before landing painfully on the floor.**

**"****Magby, get up I have a plan!"**

**"****Magby!" It said as it got up and flexed its body which made flames come off of it.**

**"****Now magby get in there and use fire punch!" Jere commanded.**

**"****How many times do I have to tell you that fire attacks won't work on slugma!" Jake boasted.**

**"****Think again!" Jere said as magby ran fast towards slugma and gave it a fire punch which knocked it flying straight into a wall highly damaged.**

**"****No way!?" Jake shouted in disbelief as he saw slugma down on the floor looking weak.**

**"****Let's end his slugma magby use smog attack!" Jere commanded**

**"****Mag..." It said as it took a deep breath "By!" It said as it released the air that was within him as a purple cloud which was sent hurtling towards slugma. Slugma took the attack head on and his body rose up before falling back down. Slugma had been defeated.**

**"****That's one down Jake 2 more to go!" Jere said in a taunting way.**

**"****It's not over till that lat cookie is burnt!" Jake said before taking out his second pokéball. "Now it's time for Ponyta!" Jake said as he threw the pokéball and a cream fur horse with flames for its mane and tail. There were also flames right at the top of each of its legs.**

**"****I better check out this data as well." Sammy said as he opened up his pokédex..**

**__****Ponyta the fire horse Pokémon. About an hour after birth, its fiery mane and tail grow out, giving it an impressive appearance.**

**"****Let's see how Jere handles this one." Joshua said as he looked intently on to the battle.**

**"****Magby use flamethrower now!" Jere commanded as magby let out a large flame attack.**

**"****Ponyta dodge now and use tackle!" Jake commanded as Ponyta used its incredible speed and avoided magby's attack before dealing the final blow with a full body ram. Magby was knocked back hard on the ground out cold.**

**"****Looks like they're even now." Josh said as he looked at the battle which made him really pumped up for his battle with Joshua. Rin and Relicia were also looking on not that interested in a bunch of fire types.**

**"****You better win Jere!" Rin shouted from the stands.**

**"****Don't worry I will. Go charmeleon light up his day!" Jere said as he threw his pokéball and a tall red lizard dragon Pokémon emerged ready to battle. Josh's eyes were now stuck on the battle as he saw a charmeleon emerge.**

**"****Doesn't matter if you use a charmeleon you're still going to lose. Ponyta go get them with your ember attack!" Jake commanded as Ponyta ran fast while it released ember attacks.**

**"****Charmeleon dodge that attack and use slash!" Jere commanded as charmeleon moved to the side and ran with its arms facing down before slashing Ponyta knocking it back. "Follow up with flamethrower!"**

**"****Char!" Charmeleon said as it blasted flames out of its mouth which caught Ponyta and knocked it back against the wall.**

**"****Had enough." Jere said with a smirk on his face.**

**"****Me and Ponyta are just getting started, Ponyta use tackle attack then go into stomp!" Jake commanded as ponyta went towards charmeleon with great speed.**

**"****Charmeleon stop it with your flamethrower!" Jere commanded**

**"****Char!" Charmeleon bellowed in a deep voice before shooting flames towards Ponyta who kept moving out of the way avoiding the attack. Ponyta then rammed into Charmeleon knocking it to the ground but Ponyta wasn't done yet. Ponyta charged again and began to stomp on Charmeleon while it was down.**

**"****Oh no charmeleon!" Jere shouted as he watched his Pokémon get stomped on by Ponyta.**

**"****It's over for your charmeleon Jere there's no way that I'm going to lose now" Jake said now with the smirk on his face.**

**"****Wrong again Jake we still have 1 more move to try. Charmeleon, go and use fire fang!" Jere commanded as charmeleon opened his eyes and his mouth with his fangs blazing. Chameleon timed the interval between the stomps and took a bite at Ponyta's stomach like it was trying to rip it off with is fangs a blaze. Charmeleon finally threw Ponyta which was knocked out after the powerful attack.**

**"****Jere keep it up you can win you only have one more Pokémon to defeat!" Sammy said encouragingly.**

**"****__****Yeah if only it was so easy. His last Pokémon is his most powerful!"******** Jere though before he got ready for the final battle.**

**"****Jere you know whose coming next so be prepared for my quilava!" Jake said as he threw a pokéball and a long skinny Pokémon. The top half of its body was blue while the underside was a milky colour. It had short feet and small ears. It also had flames on the top of its head and flames acting as his tail.**

**"****Lava!" It said as it emerged ready to battle.**

**"****This one looks strong!" Sammy said as he took out his pokédex and scanned quilava.**

**__****Quilava, the volcano Pokémon. It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight.**

**"****Charmeleon look out this is his strongest Pokémon so use flamethrower!" Jere commanded as charmeleon took a deep breath and released a flurry of powerful flames towards quilava.**

**"****Quilava dodge then use quick attack!" Jake Commanded as charmeleon dove to the side and avoided charmeleon's attack and rammed into charmeleon with intense speed knocking him back. "Now quilava end him with flame wheel attack!" **

**"****Lava!" It shouted as its flames spread all over his body and he charged straight into charmeleon sending it flying into the side of the boat knocking it out.**

**"****That was, fast, charmeleon didn't even hit it once." Sammy said as he looked at how strong the quilava was.**

**"****Looks like it comes down to you eevee, If you want that fire stone to evolve then you've got to win this battle now! Come on out Eevee!" Jere commanded as he threw a pokéball in the air and the fox Pokémon appeared in front of him ready to battle.**

**"****You still won't win Jere, Quilava, use your quick attack now!"**

**"****Eevee use quick attack to get him!" Jere commanded as both Pokémon collided with one another and were thrown back. Even though they used the same attack the difference of power between eevee and Quilava could be seen and it wasn't good news for Jere.**

**"****Quilava quick use flame wheel!" Jake commanded**

**"****Eevee dodge with dig then attack!" Jere commanded as Eevee went underground and avoided the then came up under quilava knocking it flying into the air damaging it badly. "Now Eevee while we still have him use shadow ball!" Jere commanded.**

**"****Vee!" Eevee yelled as she blasted a black ball with black electricity flying around it towards quilava.**

**"****Quilava, we're not losing here today use dig!" Jake commanded as quilava jumped into a hole in the arena.**

**"****Eevee I want you to jump then use shadow ball!" Eevee nodded and jumped out of the way in time to avoid quilava's attack then blasted him with a powerful dark ball knocking him out of the hole hard on the ground. "Eevee we have to end this now use quick attack, end this!" Jere commanded**

**"****Not so fast Jere!" Jake shouted "Quilava use quick attack to dodge!" Quilava nodded and used its quick attack to avoid Eevee's charge. "Now let's hit it back hard with flamethrower!"**

**"****Lava!" Quilava said as its flames grew higher before it released a good amount of fire from its mouth hitting Eevee hard doing it a good amount of damage.**

**"****Eevee try and use dig now get out of there!" Jere commanded concerned about his Pokémon.**

**"****Not going to happen, Quilava end this with flame wheel!" Jake commanded as the flames spread all over quilava's body and it charged with intense speed towards Eevee hitting it before it could dig. Eevee was knocked straight into the side of the ship knocked out.**

**"****Eevee!" Jere cried as he ran over to his starter Pokémon and lifted it into his arms.**

**"****I'm sorry I let you down Jere." Eevee said weakly.**

**"****You didn't let me down, I let you down my friend and we won't lose again." Jere said as he hugged his Eevee walking back over towards the group.**

**"****That was a really good battle guys and a good comeback from Jake!" Samuel said as he and everyone else clapped the 2 trainers who battled.**

**"****So which 2 are going next?" Sammy asked as he looked over towards the other 4 trainers.**

**"****I'm ready!" Rin said with a smirk on his face.**

**"****Perfect!" Relicia said as she faced Rin on the other side of the arena which had been fixed by some guys who ran maintenance from all the dig attacks.**

**"****I'm not going to let you win Relicia because I know I'm better than you go chikorita!**

**"****We'll see about that go weepinbell!" Relicia said as she threw her pokéball in the air and a yellow bell shaped Pokémon emerged. It had a wide gaping mouth, green razor sharp leave appendages. It also had a brown hook on the rear of its head.**

**"****Let's check bellsprout's evolved forms pokédex."**

**__****Weepinbell, the flycatcher Pokémon. A Pokémon that appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with toxic powder.**

**"****Chikorita use razor leaf attack!" Rin commanded as chikorita released la large amount of sharp leaves sending them towards weepinbell.**

**"****Weepinbell use acid then vine whip!" Relicia said as the bell shaped Pokémon released a purple gunk which melted the razor leaf attack then sent the brown part at the top of its head towards chikorita hitting the small grass type Pokémon hard.**

**"****Chikorita try tackle!" Rin commanded as Chikorita did a full body charge towards weepinbell.**

**"****Rin what are you doing are you crazy?" Joshua asked but it was too late.**

**"****Weepinbell use acid attack full power!" Weepinbell squirted purple balls towards the chikorita which was running so fast it couldn't dodge the attack. Chikorita was blasted back far to the ground knocked out from the powerful acid.**

**"****I won't lose to you Relicia!" Rin said as he recalled chikorita and grabbed another pokéball. "Go Apollo!" Rin cried as his first Pokémon appeared in front of him.**

**"****Why is he using Apollo so soon?" Jere asked wondering what was going through Rin's mind.**

**"****Apollo let's take her out quick attack zigzag now!" **

**"****Weepinbell use acid attack, get him!" Relicia commanded as Apollo moved so fast he avoided the acid attack and rammed hard into weepinbell.**

**"****Now Apollo, follow up with bullet seed!"**

**"****Treecko!" Apollo said as he fired green pellets from his mouth hitting weepinbell multiple times sending the Pokémon into a short daze.**

**"****It's time to finish this. Apollo, before it recovers use pound attack now!" Rin commanded as Apollo ran in fast towards weepinbell.**

**"****Weepinbell use vine whip!" Weepinbell caught itself before Treecko could hit it then whacked Apollo away with the powerful vine whip knocking him off his feet. "Now weepinbell end him with acid attack!" Relicia commanded as weepinbell spewed acid towards Apollo who could not dodge.**

**"****Apollo return!" Rin said as his pokéball sent a light towards Apollo calling it back to its pokéball. "Go Leafeon!" Rin said as he sent out his last Pokémon in his list he could use.**

**"****Doesn't matter I'll still beat you, use acid again weepinbell!" Relicia commanded as weepinbell fired acid but this time it flew slowly towards Leafeon showing that weepinbell had become tired.**

**"****Let's end this Leafeon dodge then leaf blade!"**

**"****Feon!" Leafeon said as it quickly avoided the acid and its tail glowed green and took the shape of a blade as it smacked it into weepinbell sending the bell shaped Pokémon flying into a wall knocking it out.**

**"****Now we're tied Rin but I'll still win. I choose you gloom!" Relicia said as she sent out her second Pokémon. A blue plant bulb with feet emerged with a half open flower on the top of its head that released a horrible stench.**

**"****It's a gloom." Sammy said as he scanned the Pokémon with is pokédex**

**__****Gloom the weed Pokémon. The honey it drools from its mouth smells so atrocious, it can curl noses a mile away.**

**'****__****Darn it another half grass half poison this sucks'**

**"****Leafeon use magical leaf!" Rin commanded.**

**"****Use acid attack Gloom!" Relicia commanded as the two attacks collided leavnd a blanket of purple smoke.**

**"****Leafeon run right through then use quick attack!"**

**"****Leaf!" Leafeon said as it charged towards gloom with intense speed through the purple mist hitting gloom knocking her back.**

**"****Now's our chance gloom cut attack now!" Glooms petal leaves began to rotate as it rammed into Leafeon knocking back the grass Pokémon doing some good damage. "Now finish it with acid attack!"**

**"****Gloom!" Gloom said as it shot poisonous gunk from its mouth towards Leafeon.**

**"****Leafeon do it now!" Rin commanded as Leafeon jumped into the ground avoiding gloom's acid attack.**

**"****When did your Leafeon learn dig?" His 3 other travelling companions asked.**

**"****Last night when we trained. Now attack!" Rin commanded as Leafeon came from under gloom sending the grass Pokémon flying but since it was part poison it still took a good amount of damage. "Finish it now Leafeon, use magical leaf!"**

**"****Leafeon!" Cried the Pokémon as it rung its head hitting sending out rainbow coloured leaves that hit gloom which exploded on contact. Gloom fell from the smoke knocked out as it landed.**

**"****No way but how could Leafeon take out 2 of my Pokémon?" Relicia asked as she returned gloom to its pokéball as she readied her final Pokémon to battle.**

**"****Because I knew Leafeon's speed and power was enough to work against you, so, I trained her hard in that until she finally got it down packed." Rin said smartly.**

**"****Well let's see its speed work on my last Pokémon, come on out bayleef!" She said as a pale yellow Apatosaurus dinosaur, with leaf-like growths sprouting in a ring around its neck. It had a large leaf shaped like a scythe on its head. It also had red eyes, one large toenail on each foot and it also had a small tail.**

**"****Leaf!" It said as it emerged.**

**"****This one's a starter from johto evolved." Sammy said as he scanned bayleef.**

**__****Bayleef, the leaf Pokémon. The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up.**

**"****Bayleef let's get them, use razor leaf!" Relicia commanded as bayleef rung its neck around and shot leaves from the big leaf on its head towards the already weakend Leafeon.**

**"****Leafeon use magical leaf now!" **

**"****Leaf!" Leafeon said as it shot more rainbow leaves from its body but they flew slower than usual as they collided with the razor leaf leaving a trail of smoke behind.**

**"****Leafeon dig now!" Rin commanded as Leafeon dug a hole during the smoke.**

**'__****So he went underground huh then it should be a matter of time before he strikes then I strike." ********Relicia thought as she waited for Leafeon to come out. Leafeon then blasted out of the ground knocking bayleef high in the air doing a small amount of damage.**

**"****Magical leaf now!" Rin commanded as Leafeon blasted more rainbow coloured leaves towards bayleef.**

**"****Bayleef use razor leaf now!" Relicia commanded as both attacks collided causing more smoke. "Body slam now!"**

**"****Bay!" It cried as it dropped fast out of the smoke and hard on top of Leafeon.**

**"****Leafeon!"**

**"****It's over Rin Leafeon is out of this battle!" Rin held his last pokéball in his hand and looked down towards it.**

**"****Apollo you've got to win this one for me I need you right now buddy, take her out Apollo!" Rin said as he threw his last pokéball in the air and the wood gecko Pokémon re-emerged.**

**"****Doesn't matter Rin it's over for you, Bayleef use razor leaf!" Relicia commanded as bayleef released more razor sharp leaves towards Apollo.**

**"****Apollo, use your speed to dodge then hit Bayleef with quick attack!"**

**"****Treecko!" Apollo said as it moved out of the attacks way and charged a an intense speed towards bayleef knocking back the Pokémon a bit.**

**"****Oh no!?' Rin cried out realising that bayleef was very strong.**

**"****Your wide open Rin, bayleef use body slam attack!" Relicia commanded as bayleef jumped on top of Treecko.**

**"****Apollo!" Rin cried out as he saw his Pokémon practically get squished.**

**"****Bayleef jump and finish with razor leaf!" Relicia commanded as bayleef jumped revealing Treecko weak and barely moving as a flurry of leaves hit Apollo.**

**"****Apollo, hold on!" Rin yelled as he ran towards his first Pokémon. Rin arrived by the hole where Apollo was and his small Treecko looked up at him weakly and smiled.**

**"****I'm sorry that I failed you." Apollo said as he tried to get up.**

**"****You didn't fail me buddy I failed you." Rin said as his eyes began to water and a tear began sliding down his face. He felt Apollo's hand wipe away the tear and looked up to see that Apollo was standing with a green aura around him.**

**"****Rin you have not let me down but have forgot what battling is about."**

**"****Your right." Rin said as he stood up.**

**"****So you ready to have some fun?" Apollo asked as he took a fighting stance.**

**"****Oh yeah!" Rin said as he went back to his place.**

**"****Wow, Treecko just won't give up so I'll make it, Bayleef hit him hard with tackle!" Relicia commanded.**

**"****It's time for your strongest attack Treecko let them have it!" Rin commanded as Apollo put both of his hands together like he was doing the kamehameha from dragon ball z and the aura all went into his palm. "Use energy ball!"**

**"****Cko!" Apollo cried as it released the green ball flying at the incoming bayleef. Bayleef was moving in so fast that it couldn't dodge and ran straight into the attack.**

**"****Bay!" Cried out bayleef as she was shot out of the explosion into a the ships hard wall knocked out from the power of the attack.**

**"****That was strange." Sammy stated confused and amazed.**

**"****I know what you mean the power of that attack..." Joshua continued.**

**"****Was way more than the power of quick attack." finished Samuel.**

**"****You three are just a bunch of nerds!" Jere said as he pointed on the three of them.**

**"****Now what about our deal Relicia?" Rin said with a smirk.**

**"****Do I have to?" She asked**

**"****Yes." **

**"****Rin you are the best grass Pokémon master in the world, there happy?"**

**"****Now I am." Rin said as the two waited to se who would battle next.**

**"****Ready bro?" Joshua asked**

**"****You know it!" Josh responded happily as hey both took their place on the field. "How much Pokémon? I have 5.'**

**"****Me too then it's a 5 on 5."**

**"****Then let me introduce my first Pokémon. Go tangela!" Josh said as a Pokémon covered with many blue vines came out. There were so many vines covering it that only its eyes could be seen and it had a pair of red boot-like feet. Sammy just took out his pokédex and scanned tangela.**

**__****Tangela, the vine Pokémon. It is shrouded by blue vines. No one has seen its face hidden behind the growth of leaves.**

**"****I see your getting out the weaknesses first go beautifly!" Joshua said as the butterfly Pokémon emerged out of the pokéball.**

**"****I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Tangela use vine whip attack now!" Josh commanded.**

**"****Beautifly dodge then use tackle attack!" Joshua commanded as beautifly used its new wings to avoid the vines and charge straight at tangela knocking it to the floor. "ow beautifly use gust attack now!"**

**"****Fly!" It said as it flapped its wings hard creating a small twister that picked up tangela and threw him down hard on the floor.**

**"****Tangela hang in there and use mega drain attack!"**

**"****Tang!" The Pokémon said as it released many of its vines that wrapped around beautifly squeezing her then sucking away her energy at a higher rate than absorb.**

**"****Beautifly don't give up and use string shot attack!"**

**"****Fly." It made out as it squirted webs out of its proboscis which wrapped up tangela stopping its attack.**

**"****Beautifly end it with your gust attack once more!" Joshua commanded as beautifly flapped its wings hard and whipped up another small twister that picked up tangela and dropped him hard knocking him out.**

**"****That was just for fun now let the real battle begin go doduo!" Josh said as he sent out his second Pokémon that was a brown bird with two heads and long legs. This doduo had 2 brown necks indicating that it was a female. Sammy just watched the bird and scanned its data.**

**__****Doduo, the twin bird Pokémon. The brains in its two heads appear to communicate emotions to each other with telepathic powers.**

**"****A flying type looks like I've got to be careful beautifly use gust attack now!"**

**"****Beautifly!" It said as it flapped its wings hard sending a small tornado towards doduo.**

**"****Doduo let's show him dodge the use peck!" Josh commanded as doduo moved with a quickly avoiding the gust the ran fast towards beautifly who was caught off guard by doduo's sheer speed and was hit by the pecks from both heads that knocked it to the ground.**

**"****Beautifly hold on and use string shot slow it down!"**

**"****Fly." It said weakly as it shot webs towards doduo.**

******Doduo dodge then finish with fury attack!"**

**"****Duo!" It cried out as it ran fast again avoiding the string shot and hit beautifly multiple times with each of its heads knocking it out.**

**"****You did great return!" Joshua said as he returned the fainted butterfly Pokémon. And began to think 'If I send out elekid I can match doduo's speed and strike it with electric attacks or I could us another bug and get… I got it!' A smirk appeared o Joshua's face as he enlarged his second pokéball. "Come on out dustox!" He said as the moth Pokémon appeared in front of him.**

**"****I'm surprised you didn't use your electric type against my bird but its your choice to lose another so doduo, use peck attack!"**

**"****Duo!" it cried out as it ran with intense speed towards dustox.**

**"****Dustox use confusion now!" Joshua commanded as the bugs eyes glowed and stopped doduo in its tracks. Dustox then threw doduo into a wall and spiral appeared in its eyes. It had become confused. The two heads were now fighting each other doing dustox's job for him.**

**"****End this now, dustox, use tackle attack!" Joshua commanded as dustox rammed into the two birds knocking them back into the wall knocking them out.**

**"****Well that's just one type advantage gone I've still got a lot more to go before your toast. Go psyduck!" Josh said as a yellow duck came out witch just had the same look in its eyes since it eyes didn't change. It hands had on three claws and it had webbed feet (duh). Sammy then checked his pokédex to get data on the water type**

**__****Psyduck, the duck Pokémon. It never remembers using its odd powers, so it always tilts its head in puzzlement.**

**"****Use confusion!" The two brothers called out at the same time as both Pokémon's eyes began to glow which caused a blue aura to appear around both. Their faces showed that their forces were fighting against each other. Psyduck was beginning to move t hand which caused dustox to be pushed back but the bug kept trying to push back making it hard for psyduck. Psyduck had more experience with psychic attacks while Dustox only had a nights worth of experience. Dustox also was part poison type which was weak against psychic type attacks which made dustox lose even more until finally Dustox fell from exhaustion, knocked out. Psyduck just stumbled back swept falling from its forehead.**

**"****Time to get serious!" Joshua said as he threw a pokéball in the air and out came elekid ready to battle.**

**"****Psyduck use water gun attack now!" Josh commanded trying to stay as far away as possible from elekid.**

**"****Bad idea my brother, Elekid, use thunder shock now!" Joshua commanded as elekid launched a small bolt of electricity at the water gun causing it to surge through the water hitting Psyduck knocking it out while elekid just moved out of the water gun's path.**

**"****Darn it!" Josh shouted as he searched for his next pokéball. "Go raticate!" he said as a brown plump rat emerged. It had three set of whiskers on its face with the middle ones being smaller than the rest two sets of large teeth on the top and bottom of its mouth.**

**"****Wow his rattata evolved!" Sammy said as he scanned the bigger rodent.**

**__****Raticate, the mouse Pokémon. It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls.**

**"****This is going to be bad." Joshua stated as he returned elekid to his pokéball. "Now I choose you Venn!" He said as the venomoth emerged.**

**"****Raticate use quick attack now!" Josh commanded as the rat Pokémon moved fast towards the poison moth Pokémon.**

**"****Venn dodge and use silver wind now!" Venn tried to avoid the attack but was unsuccessful and got hit by the powerful quick attack causing it to be knocked to the ground.**

**"****Raticate use iron tail now!"**

**"****Venn psybeam quick!" Joshua commanded as Venn quickly shot the rainbow coloured beam straight out of its eyes which hit the oncoming raticate knocking it back.**

**"****Raticate end this battle now hyper fang!"**

**"****Its strong but must have a weak spot fly higher then use poison powder!" Joshua commanded as Venn avoided the raticate's attack and put a purple powder over the rat making its skin change colour to a light purple colour.**

**"****It's not over yet Raticate let's use your most powerful move now hyper beam!" Josh commanded as the rat Pokémon shot an orange beam out of its mouth towards Venn knocking the bug Pokémon out of the air knocked out. Joshua just smiled and wasted no time as he recalled elekid to the field.**

**"****Elekid fully charge now!" Joshua said as elekid swung its arms in a furry whipping up electricity to its plug like horns. As Raticate finally was able to move one last spark hit the plug and then Elekid's whole body had become electrified.**

**"****Raticate use hyper fang now!" Josh commanded as the Pokémon went towards elekid.**

**"****Elekid use thunder bolt now!" Joshua commanded as elekid blast a huge bolt of electricity towards raticate knocking back the Pokémon as electricity coursed through its body paralyzing it while it was poisoned. "Now, ultima thunder punch!"**

** "****Bi!" It said as it slammed its fist together causing electricity to spark between both of its hands when it pulled them apart one of its fists had completely lost its charge while the other was fully charged. "Bi bi!" It cried as it ran towards the paralysed Pokémon and punched it with the hand filled with electricity. The electricity exploded on contact blasting Raticate into a wall knocked out while slightly damaging Elekid's arm.**

**"****Well that's new." Josh stated plainly as he recalled his raticate to its pokéball and got ready to send out his final Pokémon.**

**"****Elekid recharge again!"**

**"****Nemo it's all on you!" Josh said as he sent out the large fire lizard Pokémon.**

**"****Charmeleon!" It bellowed ready for battle as elekid finished charging up.**

**"****Elekid no holding back, thunder bolt now!" Joshua commanded as elekid blasted a large bolt of electricity towards Nemo.**

**"****Nemo dodge and use flamethrower!" Josh commanded as charmeleon moved swiftly out of Elekid's attack path and sent a stream of fire towards it.**

**"****Elekid dodge it then use thunder punch!" **

**"****Bi..." It said as it quickly avoided the attack and ran quickly towards charmeleon. "Bi!" It finished as it punched charmeleon knocking back the Pokémon.**

**"****Charmeleon don't take that lying down use slash!"**

**"****Char!" The Pokémon bellowed as it slashed elekid knocking the small electric type to the floor.**

**"****That's all she wrote." Josh said in a cocky manner.**

**"****It's not over yet bro!" Joshua said as elekid slowly stood back up ready for more. "Now elekid the rest of your power ultima thunder punch!"**

**"****Bi bi!" It cried as it slammed its two arms together sending the electricity to its right hand.**

**"****Go get him elekid!" Joshua commanded as elekid charged towards Nemo in an don't care manner.**

**"****Use fire spin now, Nemo!" Josh command as Nemo sent a swirling fire blast towards elekid.**

**"****Use brick break now elekid!" Joshua commanded as elekid used his left arm and pounded the ground lifting him high over the fire spin.**

**"****Nemo, use slash attack when he comes closer!"**

**"****Char!" The fire lizard said as he awaited Elekid's descent.**

**"****Now use brick break one more time!" Joshua commanded as Elekid's left arm slowed white and slammed into charmeleon's claw before elekid was able to jump over him and get to its back. "Low kick go!"**

**"****Bi bi!" Elekid said as he slammed his foot hard into charmeleon's foot causing the Pokémon to fall hard to the ground.**

**"****Get up now Charmeleon!" Josh commanded as charmeleon got up and turned around to elekid meeting the ultima thunder punch right on the fire type's cheek blasting it away towards the wall causing Elekid's arm to become heavily damaged. Nemo's body was shaking as he tried to move with electricity over him. He had been paralysed but not defeated.**

**"****Elekid come on just one more attack and we can end this now!" Joshua said trying to convince the worn out electric type who gave his trainer a look of fatigue before collapsing to the floor knocked out.**

**"****Return!" Joshua said as he recalled elekid to its pokéball. "Rin take elekid to the nurse joys on the ship.' Joshua said as he threw Elekid's pokéball to Rin who caught it an ran out. Nemo used this time to rise to his feet showing he still had a bit of energy left in him. "It's time to end this bro Butterfree go get them!" Joshua said as his first Pokémon emerged ready to battle. "Now use confusion attack!"**

**"****Free!" Butterfree said as a blue aura took control of charmeleon and slammed it into the wall.**

**"****Nemo hold on and try flamethrower!" Josh commanded but as Nemo tried to release the fire, a shock over came him stopping the attack.**

**"****Butterfree now use psybeam attack!" Joshua commanded as Nemo was blasted by the beam back into the wall but he still stood strong.**

**"****Nemo flamethrower all you got!" Charmeleon ringed back his head and shot flames towards Butterfree who quickly avoided the attack without waiting for the order.**

**"****It's time to end this Butterfree use gust now!" Joshua said as Butterfree trapped Nemo in a small tornado doing gradual damage to him. "Now, second phase silver wind!"**

**"****Free!" It said as it sent a gust of wind with a visible sharp silver wind that was picked up in the tornado and spun around hitting charmeleon for more damage.**

**"****Now for the final phase, fly above and use psybeam now!" Joshua commanded as Butterfree flew above and sent a psybeam through the hole.**

**"****We're not giving up yet use flamethrower!" Josh commanded as charmeleon shot flames out of its mouth that were caught in the tornado and collided with the psybeam engulfing Butterfree and charmeleon in a huge fiery explosion. Both Pokémon were shot out and looked like they were knocked out. Butterfree lied against the wall with its antennas down in its face while charmeleon lied on the ground completely out cold. All of a sudden Butterfree lifted her antenna and hovered into the air. Joshua had won.**

**"****Finally my turn!" Sammy said as he got down on the field and his brother went down to as they faced off and got ready to battle.**

**"****Ready to lose bro." Samuel said in a cocky manner.**

**"****No, I hope you are go geodude!" Sammy said as he threw out his first Pokémon the rock type Pokémon.**

**"****Good, go poliwag!" Samuel said as he threw a pokéball and a blue spherical tadpole Pokémon emerged. It had a pink mouth large black eyes and a long mostly transparent tail. It had two short legs and a black swirl in the middle of its stomach.**

**"****A poliwag?" Sammy said as he took out his pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.**

**__****Poliwag, the tadpole Pokémon. Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet.**

**"****What happened to Gyarados?" Sammy asked confused**

**"****Nothing but do you expect me to bring him inside the ship to battle he is a bit big." Samuel said stating and obvious fact, "I also want to test out my newly caught poliwag."**

**"****So this is its first battle?"**

**"****Yep."**

**"****Then let's see how it does Geodude use rock throw!" Sammy commanded as the rock type hurled rocks towards the tadpole Pokémon.**

**"****Poliwag dodge and use bubble attack!" Samuel commanded as poliwag began hopping on its two feet awkwardly over the rock throw but because of its inability to use its legs so good it as knocked hard to the ground by the last rock. It was unable to attack.**

**"****Geodude follow up with mega punch!" Sammy commanded as Geodude came in fast towards poliwag.**

**"****Poliwag, keep it back with water gun!"**

**"****Poli!" it said in a high pitched voice as it blasted a stream of water out of its pink mouth which collided with Geodude knocking the rock type back.**

**"****Geodude hang in there and use rock slide!"**

**"****Dude!" Geodude said as a dark brown aura wrapped around him and rocks fell from above poliwag fast seemingly finishing off the tadpole.**

**"****Poliwag!" Samuel said as he looked towards the rubble of rocks when all of a sudden a light came from below the rocks and pushed them away and in poliwag's place was a much larger tadpole Pokémon. It now had arms and its hands appeared to have on gloves. It eyes were now on the top of its head and its legs were larger. The swirl on its stomach had now switched direction from clockwise to counter-clockwise.**

**"****Whirl!" The Pokémon said in a deep voice.**

**"****Alright my poliwag evolved into a poliwhirl!" Samuel said happily as Sammy scanned the newly evolved Pokémon.**

**__****Poliwhirl, the tadpole Pokémon. The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowsiness.**

**"****Alright let's try out your water gun!" Samuel said happily as poliwhirl put its hands across its stomach them removed them quickly as water now came from the center of the spiral towards Geodude.**

**"****It's to fast to dodge so use magnitude!"**

**"****Dude!" Geodude said as a light brown aura engulfed it and it slammed its hands into the ground sending shockwaves through it as it was blasted by the water gun knocking it out. Poliwhirl was thrown back from the magnitude attack against the wall but held on.**

**"****Looks like it won its first battle but its time for me to win this go Jade!" Sammy said as his Pidgeotto appeared in front of him, ready to battle.**

**"****Poliwhirl use bubblebeam now!" Samuel commanded as poliwhirl released his most powerful attack. The bubbles travelled fast and in one straight beam increasing their strength more than a usual bubble attack.**

******Jade, dodge it and use wing attack!" Sammy commanded as his Pidgeotto quickly evaded the attack. "Jade's wing then began to glow white as she charged towards poliwhirl knocking the newly evolved tadpole Pokémon to the floor knocked out.**

**"****That is one strong Pidgeotto; you can actually see the difference between it and Geodude!" Joshua said as he watched how Jade easily defeated Samuel's Pokémon.**

**"****This battle has just begun my brother!" Samuel said as he threw a pokéball and a large brown cormorant-like bird creature with a vulture like neck emerged. It had a large pointed beak and a red crown like line of spikes upon its head. It also had two very large wings with a cream colour at the tip of it.**

**"****A fearow?" Sammy asked as he scanned the Pokémon.**

**__****Fearow, the beak Pokémon. It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights using its sharp beak.**

**"****I got this one in a trade from a kid who couldn't control his spearow. It grew attached to me and since I didn't want him to feel so lonely I traded him my pidgey." Samuel explained.**

**"****Alright let's go Jade use wing attack now!"**

**"****Fearow counter with peck!" Samuel commanded as both Pokémon charged towards each colliding. The two Pokémon were knocked back but fearow showed that it could recover faster than Jade. "Fearow use peck now!" Samuel commanded as fearow went in for another attack.**

**"****Jade dodge it with quick attack then hit him with another quick attack!" Sammy commanded as Jade used the speed from quick attack to avoid the attack and then sped hard into fearow knocking the bird higher into the sky. "Now follow up with wing attack!"**

**"****Use mirror move!" Samuel commanded as fearow also did a wing attack colliding with Jade, knocking both of them out of the sky.**

**"****Fearow quick get up and use drill peck attack now!"**

**"****Fear!" The Pokémon cried as it flew into the air and flew with its beak pointed forward spinning as it went towards Jade.**

**"****Jade, use gust to blow yourself out of the way!" Sammy commanded as his flying type Pokémon flapped hard and avoided the attack. "Let's use your new move aerial ace!" Sammy commanded as jade flipped around and charged towards fearow.**

**"****Fearow use drill peck!" Samuel commanded as Fearow spun around with its beak in front and collided with Jade, knocking them both to the floor, unconscious.**

**"****It's a double knock out." Jere said plainly as he watched this amazing battle.**

**"****Bellie, I choose you!" Sammy said as he threw out a pokéball and a bellsprout appeared ready to fight.**

**"****Go houndour!" Samuel said as the black short fur dog Pokémon emerged. It had a red underbelly and a red snout. It also has short pointed ears and a short pointed tail. There are white bands around houndour's ankles and bad and it appears to have skulls on its forehead and ribs on its back.**

**"****I've never seen that Pokémon before." Sammy said as he scanned the Pokémon.**

**__****Houndour, the dark species Pokémon. It conveys its feelings using different cries. It works in packs to cleverly take down prey.**

**"****So you take the advantage again but lets see it work, Bellie, use vine punch!" Sammy commanded as Bellie unleashed the vines under his leaf catching houndour by surprise knocking it hard into the all. Jere, Rin and Joshua just laughed because they knew once Bellie got started it was hard to stop her.**

**"****Houndour quick get up and use ember!"**

**"****Use razor leaf!"**

**"****Sprout!" Bellie cried as her leafs hit Houndour before it could even react.**

**"****Finish it with vine punch!" Sammy commanded as Bellie came in with its vine fist towards houndour.**

**"****Houndour use fire blast now!" Samuel commanded as houndour released a fire attack in the shape of the kanji and it collided with Bellie as she hit him with her vine causing a double knock out. Sammy just stared on at his fallen bellsprout.**

**"****Looks like not even you can take a powerful super effective attack." Sammy said as he returned it to its pokéball leaving 2 Pokémon left on each side.**

**"****Go kadabra!" Samuel said as the psychic type Pokémon emerged ready to battle.**

**"****Go sparky!" Sammy said as he released his Pokémon. The two brothers stared at each other secretly talking telepathically before a smirk appeared on both of their faces.**

**"****Kadabra use psybeam now!" Samuel commanded as kadabra used its spoon to send a multi coloured beam towards Sparky.**

**"****Sparky dodge and use thunder bolt!" Sammy commanded as the electric type easily avoided the psybeam and launched electricity towards kadabra.**

**"****Use confusion now!"**

**"****Dabra!" It said as its eyes glowed blue and caught the electric attack then sent it right back at Sparky doing minor damage.**

**"****Sparky, use volt tackle now!" Sammy commanded as his pikachu was engulfed in electricity as it ran towards kadabra using its signature move at a fast pace. The attack hit dead on sending Kadabra flying but he stopped before he touched the ground and Sparky was knocked back from the recoil damage. "Sparky end this with thunder!" Sparky jumped into the air. And spread out his arms from his body then brought them in and a large amount of electricity was sent towards Kadabra.**

**"****Kadabra use psycho cut full power!" Samuel commanded as Kadabra sent a blade like wave into the thunder attack that was beginning to knock back the attack but it soon exploded consuming both of the Pokémon. As the smoke cleared both were unconscious leaving only 1 Pokémon left on each side.**

**"****Go ivysaur!" Samuel said as he sent out his first Pokémon to battle.**

**"****You're up buddy squirtle its battle time!" Sammy said as he sent out his first Pokémon ready for anything.**

**"****Ivysaur let's start things off with razor leaf!"**

**"****Ivysaur!" It said in deep voice as it blasted razor sharp leaves at squirtle.**

**"****Squirtle use rapid spin attack now!" Sammy commanded as squirtle went inside its shell and charged through the razor leaf taking little damage then colliding with Ivysaur knocking it back. "Follow use with aqua tail now!" Sammy commanded wanting to weaken Ivysaur fast. Squirtle's tail was engulfed in water as it swung it towards Ivysaur which quickly moved out of the way without its training telling it to.**

**"****Ivysaur use vine whip attack show them that you can't be beat!" Samuel commanded as Ivysaur used one of its vines and knocked squirtle under the chin.**

**"****Squirtle!" it cried as it was knocked away and fell hard on its back. It struggled to get up but it was useless due to it being on its shell.**

**"****Looks like your squirtle is stuck!" Samuel said with a wide grin on his face.**

**"****Not for long, rapid spin go!" Sammy commanded as squirtle spun inside its shell lifting it upwards then charging hard into Ivysaur knocking it near to the wall. "Now follow up with water gun!"**

**"****Squirtle!" It said as it blasted water out of its mouth towards Ivysaur sending it back on the wall.**

**"****Ivysaur, hang in there and use vine whip to jump!" Samuel commanded.**

**"****Squirtle use Aqua tail to jump now!" Sammy commanded as both Pokémon took to the air towards each other.**

**"****Now, spinning petal dance!" Samuel commanded.**

**"****Spiral aqua Jet! " Sammy commanded as Ivysaur was spinning and blasted Petal s from his bulb which cirled around him as he got closer to Squirtle. Water Engulfed squirtle like an ordinary Aqua Jet but he spun sot he water looked like a aqua drill as It collided with Ivysaur. Everyone was being wet and petal was falling everywhere from their collision.**

**"****Rin I caught a few petals and made a rose for you." Relicia said with a smile on her face. Rin looked at her with a look of disgust before taking away the petals and throwing them away.**

******Suddenly both Pokémon were sent flying out of the air like an asteroid crashing hard into the ground with a thud. Smoke engulfed the area where they landed as both trainer's rushed for their Pokémon.**

**"****Squirtle are you okay?" Sammy asked as the smoke cleared revealing that squirtle had been knocked out.**

**"****Ivysaur speak to me!" Samuel said as the smoke cleared and saw Ivysaur's eye barely open.**

**"****Saur(Samuel)" Ivysaur said weakly. Samuel had a few tears flowing down his face as he hugged his first Pokémon which finally defeated Sammy's squirtle in a one on one battle and brought him his first win against his brother.**

**"****Good match!" The brothers said as they shook each other's hand and hugged.**

**"****Hey Joshua why don't we ever have moments like that I'm 12 like Sammy and your 16 like Samuel?"**

**"****They are much closer to each other than we are brother.' Joshua said as he turned to his little brother. They then heard a voice over the intercom saying**

**"****Battlers of room Bv5 you are invited to dine with me your captain and eat the most delicious corphish and krabby dinner available. Sammy looked at the room they were in and it said Bv5. Sammy and his friends were the ones chosen to dine with the captain.**

******A few hours later**

******The group arrived at the table and began to chat about their adventures to the captain as they ate their dinner. As one of the waiters passed by Sammy and Samuel the two of them felt a tingle down their spine. They looked towards each other and then back towards the captain.**

**"****Do you have any valuable Gems aboard this ship?" The brothers asked simultaneously.**

**"****Again you see what I mean Joshua." Josh said angry at how close Sammy and his bro was while he and his bro weren't that close.**

**"****Yes we have a great Ruby and a black sapphire aboard the ship." The two brothers turned to each other. They knew exactly what was going on. They looked down towards their Pokémon who were eating dinner near them.**

**"****Sparky check the ship." Sammy whispered.**

**"****You to kadabra make sure that sapphire does not leave the ship." Samuel whispered to his kadabra as the two walked off. Apollo and eevee saw them and decided to follow the 2 Pokémon. As the two Pokémon rounded the corner they saw the same waiter that passed a while ago trying to steal the black sapphire.**

**"****Leave it dark one!" Kadabra and Sparky said using a mysterious force of golden energy.**

**"****Sorry but the dark sapphire is needed in my lords plan to rule the world." The waiter said as he turned around revealing his long black hair and dark suit with a black ring on his finger. Apollo and Eevee entered and saw what was going on. They didn't quite understand but something deep inside them, made them move forward to try and defend the Sapphire. They felt like they knew it.**

**"****To more Pokémon that know nothing of their existence!" He said as he turned to Apollo and Eevee leaving the 2 puzzled but they didn't back down.**

**"****Leave here at once dark one!" Sparky demanded getting angry.**

**"****Yeah!" Apollo said before he stopped and realised that he and the other Pokémon were speaking perfect English.**

**"****Without your masters I won't waste my time bye bye!" He said as a black smoke engulfed him and he escaped with the sapphire.**

**"****Darn it he got away!" Sparky said as he turned to Apollo and Eevee.**

**"****Come with us and we shall explain everything." Kadabra said as they began to move quickly through the door. By the time they arrived back by their trainers to tell them the news Eevee and Apollo were up to speed. The dinner was over and was getting pretty late so the ship was getting ready to drop anchor when a large explosion hit the bottom of the ship. Water began to come in from the bottom. The S.S Anne was sinking. Sammy and Samuel were not going to sleep that night because they knew what was going on. The two sent their Pokémon around and woke everyone up telling them about the blast and the water that the ship was taking on.**

**"****Sparky come on he must still be on the ship let's get him track him down!" Sammy said as Sparky quickly picked up the trail of darkness and searched the ship for him. Until they ran into a huge Mightyena . It was shrouded in darkness.**

**"****He must have left it here to guard the place so we couldn't get to him." Sammy stated as Sparky began to battle the Mightyena, having a hard time keeping up with its dark energy. "Transform Sparky!"**

**"****Not yet I need to save my strength." Sparky said as it dodged another one of Mightyena's attack and whacked the Pokémon with an iron tail blasting it out of the ship.**

**"****Time to cleanse!" Electric charge!" Sammy said as he held a strange grey pokéball in his hand that took on an electric colour in Sammy's hands. He then threw it at Mightyena and the ball disappeared with the Pokémon inside of it. Sammy then Continue running up to find that the dark one was flying away on what looked like a bigger buffer murkrow. It was a Honchkrow.**

**"****Jade I know this isn't going to be easy for you but I need you!" Sammy said as he threw his pokéball and the pidgeotto emerged. Sammy quickly hopped on pidgeotto with Sparky on his shoulder. A golden light then came around Sparky.**

**"****Golden evolution!" He said as the light engulfed him and left in his place was now a blue pikachu. "Sparkz!" The blue pikachu said calling its name in the form. Jade took off towards the Honchkrow with intense speed from quick attack.**

**"****Electric shot!" Sammy said as he held out his hand with one on top of the other and a small ball of electricity went flying towards Honchkrow blasting the Pokémon down a bit.**

**"****So your master his hear to die perfect!" The dark one said as he pulled out a black sword that looked like it hand fangs at the top of it.**

**"****Electric shots!" Sammy said shooting many of the blast up towards the dark guy.**

**"****Shadow slice!" He said as he swung his sword destroying all the electric shots in one blow. The attack still came in towards Sammy even after taking on so many electric shots.**

**"****Shield of thunder!" Sparky said as blue electricity circled pidgeotto. The attack just disintegrated as it touched the shield but a smirk appeared on the man's face.**

**"****What's so funny?!" Sammy said angrily.**

**"****Look at your beloved pidgeotto!" Sammy looked down to see Jade begiing to fall down. "What did you do!?"**

**"****I did nothing It's just that even with power guarding them normal Pokémon still cannot stand up to the power of darkness!"**

**"****You're a Demon!" Sammy said before he Jade and Sparkz went falling hard on to an uncharted island knocked out.**

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

******Well that was my longest chapter yet and you'll more than likely be confused by the last part but all will be revealed in due time. This chapter was 11,450 words long without this note please review. The Pokémon master has left the building.**


	18. The monkey wars

_Last time on Kanto journey, Sammy and his friends and their rivals went on the SS Anne cruise ship to battle. All the battles went well and they were invited to stay with the captain. When one of the "dark ones" entered the ship and began to terrorize Sammy and his brother teamed together to stop him but in the end He knocked Sammy on to some desolate island and he stole the ruby of Gelom. _

Kanto Journey

Episode 18

The monkey wars!

"What happened?" Sammy asked as he slowly stood up the yellow mouse Pokémon beside him with his pidgeotto to. Jade, his pidgeotto was soaked with some blue liquid while Sparky, his pikachu was out cold. "So this is what happened. Sparky used his light aura to cure Jade so they both will be out for a while and I can't leave them alone either so…" Sammy said as he grabbed to pokéballs from his bag.

"Come on out geodude and Bellie!" He said as he threw two pokéballs in the air. A bright light emerged from the red and white ball and started to form. A geodude came out of 1 light and a bellsprout out of the next.

"Bell?" Bellie said as she looked around. Sammy stepped closer to them and rubbed their heads.

"Look after Sparky and Jade till I come back we need food so I'll bring back some berries." Sammy said as he began running off with squirtle's pokéball in hand just in case.

As Sammy ran through the island he came across a huge lush green Forest filled with the biggest trees he had ever seen in his whole life.

"Squirtle come on out!" Sammy said as he threw his last pokéball and his squirtle came out. "I'll need you in here don't let me down my friend." Sammy said o his first Pokémon.

"You know I'll never let you down Sammy!" His squirtle said energetically as they ventured into the lush green woodland. They soon spotted a few Oran berry trees growing next to some other fruits it was their lucky day or so it seemed.

"Key!" Cried a mankey that was just blasted through the trees landing hard on its back.

"What the H…" Sammy started but was cut off when a purple monkey with two tails with hands at the end of each came through and used one of his tail hands to punch mankey sending it further against the ground.

"Sammy get the fruits quick they seem territorial." Squirtle stated as Sammy quickly grabbed a few Oran berries and began to run. The monkey Pokémon stopped fighting and began to chase Sammy. As Sammy ran he began to read both of their pokédex data.

_Mankey, the pig monkey Pokémon. It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason._

_Ambipom, the long tail Pokémon. Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands._

As Sammy stopped reading and looked up he Saw what was really going on. Monkey Pokémon were all over fighting with three of them at on top of the trees. A large flame monkey Pokémon, a primeape and an Ambipom. The three were punching and kicking all around none giving up. The three tribes of Pokémon clashed and anything in their way got hurt or worse.

"Woah!" Sammy said as he ducked out the mankey being thrown by him. And the Ambipom was charging straight for him.

"Squirtle use aqua tail now!" Sammy commanded as squirtle leaped into the air and swung his aqua blue tail which was surrounded by spirals at Ambipom blasting it away with the force of a powerful wave straight into a tree.

"Ambi!" It cried out as it called as many aipom's and Ambipom's soon gathered looking at Sammy. As Sammy backed up squirtle was looking in another direction.

"Sammy now let's use the combo you thought of it now or never!" Squirtle said.

"I guess so squirtle use rapid spin and keep your tail out of your shell and use aqua tail!" Sammy commanded as squirtle spun rapidly using aqua tail as it charged through the crowed of mad monkeys. As it hit it erupted into a whirlpool of water doing serious damage to all the Pokémon. Squirtle came out of its shell and began to sway and fall.

"Crap!" Sammy said as he dashed through the recovering monkeys, grabbed squirtle and began to run. As He ran towards Bellie and Geodude he even found the monkeys here. Bellie and geodude were holding off a mad bunch of monferno and primeape. Three small Pokémon then called out to Sammy. An aipom, a mankey and a small fire monkey called chimchar.

"Bellie grab Sparky and and jade and use your ordinary vie whip to jump over the monkey Pokémon!" Sammy commanded as Bellie did as told geodude body turned a rock gray and many rocks covered up the monkey Pokémon. Sammy and his five Pokémon then followed monkeys to an ancient shrine. In front of that shrine a calm dragonite slept.

"Aipom aip aip aipom…" Began the aipom

"What did it say?" Sammy asked his squirtle.

"It said that this dragonite can end this war,"

"Mankey man mankey." Mankey continued

"It kept the peace among all the Pokémon on this island."

"Chim chimchar."

"Until it fell into a deep sleep."

"So without dragonite the Pokémon just fight to be the supreme ruler of the island?" The three monkey Pokémon nodded to Sammy's question.

"Aip aipom!"

"Maybe if you hit it hard enough you can wake him up."

"It's worth a try, right guys?" All Sammy's Pokémon nodded in agreement. Geodude went by dragonite first as his body turned the rock grey aura again as the multiple rocks tumbled on the dragonite. It still slept Sammy's other Pokémon tried but it still slept. The three leader monkeys then came from above next to the dragonite. The infernape punched bellie knocking her back as the others began to fight withSammy's three okay Pokémon.

"Crap this is getting out of hand!" Sammy said as his squirtle was hit straight into the sleeping dragonite.

"Squirtle use the attack you used when you trained with bellie on Dragonite now!" Sammy commanded as squirtle nodded. Water began to engulf squirtle befor it travelled to his tail. He then used an aqua tail and all the water erupted on contact with dragonite blasting him into the shrine. The dragonite's eyes opened.

"Bowwooooooo!" It cried as it awoke Sammy's Pokémon fled to his side as the dragonite took off with a burst of speed and its claws glowing, a very dark red. It knocked out all the monkeys on the island except for the three that helped Sammy.

"Bow bowo?" It asked as it returned.

"Are you from Kanto?" Sammy nodded to squirtle's translation.

"Bowooo?" The dragonite asked.

"Ready to go home?" Sammy nodded again as he returned his Pokémon and hopped on dragonite with the three monkey Pokémon to dragonite flew straight over the deep blue as it the vermillion city could be seen in the distance.

"Thank you dragonite." Sammy said as he hopped off and went towards the Pokémon centre. The three money Pokémon took of and headed out of vermilion towards saffron city.

Hey guys." Sammy said as he arrived.

"Sammy!" The all said as they saw him and ran towards him asking him multiple questions. Life would soon return to normal for them, as normal as it could get for a boy gifted like Sammy.

The end sorry its so short just wanted to start and finish In less than 2 hours and it worked.


	19. Evolution safety

Kanto Journey Chapter 19

Evolution safety.

**At the Gym**

"Here you go the thunder badge!" said a large mulatto man, who was also very tall and muscular dressed in green army clothing. In front of him stood Sammy's brother Samuel accepting his gym badge as he and his paralyzed Ivysaur left the room.

"Sammy watch out this one is on a whole different level from the rest, be careful!" Samuel said as he walked pass his brother and his friends who had just arrived by the gym.

"Sammy you think you're ready for this one?" Joshua asked thinking about what Samuel had said.

"Yes very much so, this battle is going to end with all of us winning a badge except for Jere who quit." Sammy stated staying positive.

"Don't worry Sammy just because I quit doesn't make me a failure and there are times you might feel useless." Jere said as they entered the gym. The first person they saw was a large blue eyed, blond haired guy standing in the centre. He was dressed in army clothing. The gym itself was large and just a plain battle field with a stand for people to watch.

"Hello my name is LT. Surge I am the gym leader so who here are to battle?" All except Jere Raised their hands then Sammy and Joshua took a seat leaving Rin to stare off against the Gym leader.

"This is a 4 on 4 battle between The gym leader and Rin the battle will conclude when either trainer runs out of usable Pokémon. Only Rin can substitute "Alright choose your Pokémon!" The announcer said as the battle began.

"Alright chikorita I choose you!" Rin said as His chikorita emerged. It looked pretty psyched.

"The lets start this rolling voltorb go!" Surge said as his a giant pokéball with eyes emerged.

"Volt!" It said as it got ready to battle.

"Chikorita go in and use razor leaf now!" Rin commanded as chikorita waved the leaf on top of his head sending them flying towards voltorb.

"Voltorb dodge with rollout then go for chikorita!" Surge commanded as voltorb easily avoided the razor leaf and charged on to use rollout on chikorita knocking back the leaf Pokémon.

"Chikorita vine whip go!" Rin continued as chikorita released a vine which wrapped around voltorb. "Now pull Voltorb in and smash it with tackle!"

"Not so fast voltorb rollout spin now!" As Voltorb began to spin, it pulled in chikorita from its vine whip making it collide with it in its rollout form repeatedly damaging it.

"Rin's got to do something fast or chikorita is done for!"Jere shouted as this battle was now going Surge's way.

"Chikorita try tackling it now!"

"Chika!" It cried as it let the forced it was being into pull it into a hard tackle sending voltorb bouncing across the ground while chikorita bounced off of voltorb to fly over and land flat on its face. Voltorb got up and looked like it had a good amount of energy in the tank while chikorita was on its last amount, this wasn't good.

"Voltorb, time to end it use spark now!" Voltorb jumped towards chikorita its body sparking tackling the Pokémon sending it across the floor leaving a dusty trail behind it. Chikorita still got up, it wasn't giving up.

"Chikorita go and use razor leaf now!" Rin commanded as chikorita quickly released the leaves this time hitting voltorb and sending it flying hard into the wall knocked out.

"The first round goes to Rin and his Chikorita!"

"_The boy's chikorita isn't very strong and lucked out in my battle due to its battle spirit. And voltorb is my weakest Pokémon by far the others should take this out right now." _Surge thought before sending out his second Pokémon.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Surge said as the electric rodent emerged ready to battle. It was a bit bigger than Sammy's pikachu and seemed to have the power to match its size.

"Chikorita use razor leaf now!" Rin commanded as Chikorita quickly sent leaves towards pikachu.

"Dodge and use quick attack pikachu!" Surge commanded as pikachu quickly charged towards chikorita.

"Chikorita use vine whip to grab it then slam it!" Chikorita released a vine from its neck grabbing the unsuspecting pikachu.

"Chi...ka" It said as it was very tired and found it hard to lift pikachu.

"Use thunder bolt now!" Surge commanded as pikachu quickly sent an electrical blast towards chikorita striking the grass type and knocking it out.

"Alright lets go oddish!" Rin said as the weed Pokémon emerged.

"_An oddish. Its stronger than chikorita by just looking at how well cared for it is but not by very much. This should be easy for me._" Surge thought "Now Pikachu use quick attack!"

"Pika!" It said as it dashed towards oddish at a very high pace.

"Oddish use acid attack then jump!" Oddish quickly released the acid attack which caused pikachu to swerve around but when pikachu was in the clear oddish had already leaped behind it.

"Oddish use mega drain!" Rin commanded as a green substance came from oddish's leaves wrapping pikachu draining its energy.

"No way..."

"You underestimated my oddish and now you'll pay for just that. Oddish throw it then use acid attack!" Rin commanded as oddish did what it was told throwing pikachu and then blasting with purple sludge. Pikachu fell hard to the ground and struggled back to its feet.

"Pi...ka...pi....ka." It sad as it breathed heavily.

"Pikachu don't take that from a weed use shock wave!"

"Pikachu!" It cried as it jumped into the air and released the electrical attack that never misses. Oddish was blasted back close to the wall.

"Good, now is my chance. Pikachu use thunder bolt now!" Pikachu quickly jumped into the air and released the powerful electrical attack hitting its mark knocking oddish hard on to the wall.

"This is bad for Rin if he doesn't recover he's in trouble." Sammy stated as he watched the battle begin to turn to surges way yet again.

"Pikachu quick attack, end it now!" Surge said as Pikachu quickly ran towards oddish.

"Use mega drain now oddish!" Rin commanded. Pikachu slammed hard into oddish and the wall causing a large blanket of dirt to rise off of the ground around the impact site.

"Oddish!" Rin called out hoping his Pokémon was alright. The smoke then cleared showing oddish holding pikachu in a mega drain attack.

"No way I, can't believe it!" Surge said surprised as oddish released pikachu who fell defeated to the ground. Oddish had used mega drain in time to absorb enough energy from pikachu to come back and win the match.

"Alright oddish!" Rin said as the weed Pokémon jumped in his arms as he hugged it. But the time for rejoicing was now over and the battle was ready to continue.

"For my third Pokémon I choose magnemite!" Surge said as the magnet Pokémon emerged. It was a ball metal with a magnet on its left and right side and a nail on the top of its head. Its eye was in the middle of the metal ball.

"Mite!" It said ready to battle.

"Oddish, time to use your newest attack razor leaf go!" Rin commanded as oddish jumped in the air and span releasing powerful razor sharp leaves towards magnemite.

"Magnemite use shock wave now!" Surge commanded as the magnet's Pokémon body sparked severely before realising a Powerful electric attack witch incinerated the razor leaf with ease and continued to hit oddish sending the Pokémon flying straight into a wall defeated.

"That is one powerful Pokémon." Jere stated.

"It is Jere but it's too proud of its power." Sammy said

"What do you mean Sammy?"

"It uses a lot of power in one attack instead of holding back enough to keep it up. If Rin can dodge out this Pokémon for a while then he can easily win the battle but it's a long shot."

"Alright then Apollo I choose you!" Rin said as His first Pokémon emerged. The wood gecko Pokémon seemed eager for battle. It smirked as it saw its opponent ready to do some damage.

"Magnemite go use another shock wave!"

"Apollo, match it with energy ball!" Rin commanded as both attacks collided with each other covering the field in a blanket of smoke.

"Magnemite use tackle attack now!" Surge commanded as Magnemite knocked Apollo flying out of the smoke into a nearby wall.

"Magnemite tackle again!" Surge commanded as Magnemite flew straight towards Apollo.

"Pound attack now!" Rin commanded as Apollo quickly flipped over onto his hands and span around knocking away magnemite. Bu Apollo lost his balance and fell on his side.

"Magnemite Shock wave!" Magnemite It said as it released a powerful blast towards the helpless Treecko.

"Return!" Rin said as he recalled Apollo back to his pokéball in time.

"That was a close one for Rin Magnemite almost got Apollo." Jere stated watching the battle as it got even more intense.

"And it was clever watch at how hard magnemite is breathing. It's wasted all its energy on over powered attacks." Sammy stated as Joshua just continued to watch the battle unfold. It could still go any way.

"I choose you Leafeon!" Rin said as the grass evolution of eevee emerged.

"Magnemite try another shock wave now!"

"No way beat him to it magical leaf!" Rin called out as magnemite tried to gather energy for a powerful shock wave but before he could release the attack, the powerful leaves had connected on magnemite finishing it off. Surge began to chuckle and grin weirdly before bursting into a large laugh.

"That was amazing kid I never thought you'd see magnemite's one weakness during battle, but now here is where you really have to watch yourself. Go Raichu!" Surge said the large mouse Pokémon emerged. It was a yellowish brownish colour with large ears and a long thin tail with a lightning bolt shape at the end of its tail. It looked much like a pikachu except it was much bigger.

"Alright Leafeon this is our chance to finish this magical leaf go!" Rin commanded as he launched the powerful attack.

"Raichu quickly use iron tail and knock those leaves away."

"Rai!" It said as it used its tail and knocked all the leaves away with ease.

"That Raichu is strong so let's try another approach leaf blade go!" Rin commanded as Leafeon began running towards the large mouse Pokémon its tail now glowing green and the shape of a curved blade.

"Raichu keep it at bay with thunder bolt!" Surge commanded as Raichu launched a powerful electric bolt towards Leafeon who quickly jumped over it.

"Now, Leafeon hit him hard!"

"Leafeon!" It cried as it swiped its leaf blade on Raichu who just skidded back a bit stopping barely going any distance away from the now vulnerable Leafeon.

"Use Focus Punch!" Surge commanded as Raichu took this opportunity to launch its glowing fist into Leafeon's cheek twisting the Pokémon's body around before launching it flying hard into a wall.

"That Raichu is not only strong but powerful. It easily took one of Leafeon's leaf blades and then knocked it away with such power." Sammy said amazed He knew this was going to big the biggest challenge of them all.

Leafeon began to slowly rise out of the smoke cover revealing itself. It had been weakened severely and was barely able to walk.

"Leafeon Use magical leaf if you can!" Rin commanded as Leafeon launched the multi coloured leaves towards Raichu.

Raichu covered its body with its hands and took the attack barely sliding back this time.

"Time for the finish Raichu use thunder bolt!"

"Raichu!" It said as it jumped into the air and blasted a huge lightning bolt down on Leafeon engulfing it and causing its body to steam before it fell down defeated Apollo was now the only one left to take out Surges most powerful Pokémon.

"Rin be careful!" Joshua said speaking for the first time. He knew Apollo wasn't as strong as Leafeon in terms of pure power so he really needed a good strategy if he wanted to win this one.

"I will. Go Apollo!" Rin said as the wood gecko Pokémon emerged once more this time for the final bout.

"Ready Kid cause me and Raichu are coming at full force!" Surge said smiling.

"We're more than ready right Apollo?"

"Treecko!" It responded happily ready to battle

"_Apollo isn't stronger than Raichu nor can he stand up to it just by charging in I've got to try a speedy approach to this battle and if that fails I'm done"_

"Apollo lets go use quick attack to go in!"

"Treecko!" It said as it took off running at a fast pace.

"So you want to try a speed battle so be it Raichu quick attack as Well catch that Treecko!" Surge commanded

Raichu ran at a faster pace than Treecko surprising everyone with its immense speed.

"Apollo quick jump and use bullet seed now!" Rin commanded

"No way Raichu dodge then hit him with iron tail!" Apollo released a powerful shower of green pellets but Raichu moved so fast he avoided the entire attack and quickly got behind Apollo.

"Apollo use quick attack, get away!"

"Treecko!" It cried as it used its quick attack to move through the air towards the other side of the field.

"Raichu get him quick attack iron tail go!"

"Rai!" It screamed as it quickly got above Apollo and slammed its tail into the wood gecko Pokémon knocking it straight towards the ground. Apollo crashed through the ground at such an intense speed he left a fairly deep whole where he had hit.

"That was like watching dragonball z in real life! That was awesome!" Jere said as he watched this amazing battle of speed.

"Jere calm down Rin's in some serious trouble." Sammy stated as He watched the crater Apollo had created.

"Apollo!" Rin cried out when suddenly the wood gecko Pokémon jumped out of the whole its body glowing with a strange green aura.

"Overgrow." Jere stated.

"That won't help you Raichu go use thunder bolt now!"

"Rai..." It said as it hopped into the air "Chu!" It finished as it blasted a large thunder bolt towards Apollo.

"Apollo We're not losing today dodge with quick attack then go use energy ball!" Apollo nodded and quickly avoided the attack and jumped behind Raichu with its hands much like how Goku held his kamehameha.

"Treecko!" It cried as it blasted the large mouse Pokémon flying into the wall for the first time.

"Don't let up use bullet seed the use pound attack!" Rin commanded as Apollo blasted the green pellets at the smoke that concealed Raichu resulting in a larger blanket of smoke arising as Apollo quickly headed in.

"Ko...ko...ko...Tree...ko!" Apollo cried out as the smoke began to clear. Once the smoke was clear Raichu had Apollo's tail in his hand holding him back from releasing another pound attack.

"Apollo Mega drain Go!"

"No way Raichu throw it far away!" Surge commanded as Raichu quickly threw Apollo Before he could use mega drain.

"Apollo quick attack now!"

"Raichu use quick attack and focus punch!" Surge commanded as both Pokémon raced towards each other. Raichu quickly launched its fist hitting Apollo in the stomach launching the wood gecko Pokémon into the wall it fell to the ground and seemed unconscious.

"Treecko is unable to battle the winner is..." But before the announcer could finish A Glow engulfed the wood gecko's body.

"Apollo's..." Rin began

"Evolving!" Jere Finished as the Treecko began to change. When the glow was finished a much larger Pokémon stood in Treecko's place. It had a large leaf growing out of the middle of its head which fell all the way down his back. His arms were longer with sharp claws on the end. His feet also had large claws on the ends. His Tail was now to long leaves. From the neck down on his front was red except for a line of green across the bottom of his stomach. On the side of each hand three leaves grew.

"Grovyle!" Apollo shouted in his new more agile and powerful form.

Rin removed his glasses and rubbed his teary eyes "It's finally happened after all this time my Treecko has finally evolved into a Grovyle sniff. It feels so sniff, sniff, good." He said wiping away more tears from his eyes.

"Grovyle! (Lets finish this Rin!)" Apollo said ready to finish the battle with Raichu.

"Right Apollo!" Rin said putting back on his glasses ready to finish this battle.

"Alright time for a real challenge Raichu use quick attack then focus punch!"

"Apollo dodge it the use leaf blade attack!" Rin commanded as the wood gecko Pokémon smirked and easily avoided Raichu's speed by moving to the side.

"Whoa, that is one fast Grovyle." Sammy stated actually standing now.

"Grovyle!" It cried as the 3 leaves on both sides of its hands grew into a large green curved blade shape on each arm. It quickly moved towards the Raichu with amazing speed slashing the Pokémon who had turned around in his face knocking it back into the wall.

"Apollo, finish this battle energy ball now!" Rin commanded.

"Gro..." It said as it opened its mouth and began gathering energy in its mouth. "Vyle!" It finished as it released the powerful blast on Raichu Knocking the mouse Pokémon to the floor.

"Raichu is unable to battle the victory goes to Rin!" The announcer announced.

Rin Quickly ran over to his Pokémon which now stood near him in height but still below him and hugged it.

"Here you go you deserve this." Surge said as he handed the thunder badge over to Rin. Rin then moved towards stand as Joshua stepped down ready to battle. Surge walked over towards a machine quite like one from a Pokémon centre and put four pokéballs in it. After a bright flash, it seemed that all of his Pokémon were fully healed.

"My name is Joshua Blue, I come from viridian city and I want to be the greatest bug trainer ever." Joshua stated.

"A Bug trainer, this should be fun then." Surge said as he held a pokéball in his hand.

"Alright then let's get started, I choose you Dustox!" Joshua said as he released the poison moth Pokémon on to the field.

"A Hoenn Pokémon in Kanto, let's see how it holds up against Voltorb!" Surge said as he sent out the ball Pokémon. "Joshua you get the first move."

"If you say so Dustox string shot go!" Joshua commanded as the poison moth Pokémon flew over Voltorb and sent a thread of silky web towards the Voltorb.

"Voltorb as soon as it hits you use rollout!" Voltorb waited and when the thread hit him he began to spin dragging the bug type in. Joshua just smiled.

"Perfect."

"What?" said stunned at how cool Joshua was as his Pokémon was being drawn in.

"Dustox use confusion to stop Voltorb from spinning so he can't unwind himself then use the force he was pulling you in with as a tackle!"

"Stox!" Dustox said as it stopped the ball Pokémon from spinning leaving him to be a wrapped up like a mommy in string shot but, dustox wasn't done yet. Dustox used the force it was being pulled with to slam hard into the ball Pokémon sending it flying hard into the wall of the gym.

"No way!" Surge said as he looked at the crash site.

"It's not over yet surge we still have one attack to finish this with psybeam go!" Joshua commanded as Dustox launched the attack towards his opponent.

"Voltorb, shock wave!" Surge commanded as Voltorb blasted electricity towards the psybeam ending in a powerful multi colour explosion engulfing both competitors. When the blast had subsided both were out cold.

"_Darn it if he didn't get caught in that psychic explosion we would have won that easily next time I'll try a different approach"_ Joshua thought as held a pokéball in hand.

"Ready Joshua, cause here come my pikachu!" Surge said as he released the electric mouse Pokémon.

"Alright then let's go Venn!" Joshua said as he sent out the powerful moth Pokémon.

"Venomoth." It said as it emerged ready to battle.

"Pikachu start this off with shock wave attack!"

"Venn counter it with psybeam go!" Joshua commanded as both Pokémon launched their attacks which collided in another multi colour explosion. Except this time both Pokémon went for cover from the attack.

"Pikachu go use iron tail on Venn" Surge commanded as the electric mouse Pokémon sprung into action ready to hit venomoth.

"Venn Fly high quick get away!" Joshua commanded as Venn tried to fly away but Pikachu Jumped high enough and swung at it. Venn made a last attempt to dodge but its wing was struck and he plummeted into the ground taking damage.

"Pikachu now thunder bolt attack!" Surge commanded as Pikachu jumped into the air ready to blast the moth Pokémon.

"Protect go!" Joshua commanded as a green veal appeared and stopped the electric attack in its tracks.

"Joshua got really lucky with that one but it's not looking good anyway he puts it Venn's wings has been damaged so it's pretty bad for him." Sammy stated.

Venn began to try to float back into the air but was unable to fly.

"Venn listen to me try to use your psybeam attack once he commands his attack!" Joshua said to his Pokémon.

"Pikachu shock wave now!" Surge commanded but as soon as he did a psybeam came flying towards pikachu and collided with the rat's blast causing an explosion to engulf the whole field once again ending in a tie.

"Good Job Venn." Joshua said as he returned the Pokémon to its pokéball.

"Alright I choose you magnemite!" Surge said as he sent out the powerful magnet Pokémon.

"Go Elekid!" Joshua commanded as the electric Pokémon emerged.

"So even bug trainers love electric types?" Surge said with a smirk on his face.

"Going through a league with 1 type won't be easy so having 1 extra Pokémon doesn't hurt my dream may be to be the best bug trainer ever but to do so we must lean on other types!" Joshua said ready to finish this.

"If you say so bug boy magnemite tackle attack go!"

"Magne!" It said as it charged towards the electric Pokémon.

"Elekid brick break now!" Joshua commanded as elekid jumped into the air and slammed its hands into the charging magnemite knocking it away "Elekid don't let up use another brick break!" Joshua commanded as elekid went jumped towards magnemite ready to deliver another super effective blow.

"Metal sound now!"

"Magnemite!!!" Magnemite screeched sending a powerful sound wave causing elekid to abandon his brick break and hold his ears with his hands.

"Magnemite use magnet bomb now!" surge commanded as magnemite's body took on a silver glow. Suddenly a steel object appeared in magnemite's magnets and was blasted towards elekid hitting sticking to elekid before exploding sending the young Pokémon flying into a near wall.

"Elekid!" Joshua shouted towards the now rubble of wall. Elekid slowly stood up swaying from left to right from the immense damage it took from the powerful attack. "Return elekid!" Joshua said as he called back the weakened electric Pokémon.

"It's no use bug boy your Pokémon are too weak for me." Surge said in a taunting way.

"We'll see about that surge cause here come my strongest Pokémon Butterfree!" Joshua said as he sent out the butterfly Pokémon.

"Magnemite use magnet bomb again!"

"Butterfree use psybeam attack quick!" Joshua commanded as his Pokémon blasted the multi colour attack towards the magnemite who was still gathering energy for its magnet bomb hitting it hard knocking it out.

"Well then looks like only my Raichu left let's see how that battle goes!" Surge said very confidently.

"Butterfree all you've got to do is set it to sleep or paralyse it. It's far stronger than all of the opponents we've face.

"Come on out Raichu!" Surge said as he sent out the powerful electric mouse Pokémon. It looked hyped up and ready to fight.

"Butterfree use confusion now!" Joshua commanded as Butterfree sent The Mouse Pokémon flying into a wall for a quick first hit.

"Raichu don't take that use shock wave now!" Surge said as Raichu launched the powerful attack that never misses towards the butterfly Pokémon.

"No way use silver wind to block it!" Joshua said as Butterfree flapped its wings and sent a powerful gust of wind filled with sharp sliver blades in it towards the shock wave cancelling each other out.

"Raichu go, use thunder punch now!" Suddenly Raichu was in front of Butterfree and jumped up ready to launch its fist at the bug type.

"Stun spore!" Joshua commanded as Butterfree released the orange powder right before being punched away into the wall, defeated. Joshua smirked he still had a chance with Raichu now paralyzed without serge realising.

"Alright elekid come back out!" Joshua said as the electric Pokémon emerged yet again.

"Elekid go charge up your ultima thunder punch now!"

"Raichu quick attack now!" Surge commanded but as soon as Raichu tried to move it couldn't move.

"Now elekid hit him hard ultima thunder punch!" Joshua commanded as elekid used its sparking hand and punched Raichu in its face with an electrical explosion punch sending Raichu flying.

"Elekid thunder bolt go!' Joshua commanded as elekid jumped in the air and sent an electrical blast towards Raichu but the mouse Pokémon was able to dodge. Elekid then went into a nose dive spinning its arms to build up energy in its arms for another ultima thunder punch.

"Thunder punch Raichu!" Surge commanded as a huge explosion occurred between the two Pokémon sending elekid flying away in the end. It looked like the battle was over but suddenly elekid began to glow.

"Evolution again!?" Surge said dumfounded as elekid began to grow huge. Its Yellow fur was now had black stripes where the one in the centre of his chest and stomach was shaped like a bolt of lightning. It also had a long cat like tail and three toes shaped and arranged like a birds toes. He had huge long arms with five fingers on each hand. It now had two sharp fangs and a pair of antennae.

"Electa!" It cried out ready to battle. Without an order Electabuzz charged towards Raichu and began to use thunder punch knocking the Pokémon in its face multiple times before finishing with a powerful uppercut thunder punch. It then went over by Joshua and bent down.

"That was a bit brutal but it worked return." Joshua said bringing it back to its ball. After he had received his badge Sammy stepped down.

"So your Samuel's brother that means this battle should be interesting."

"It should." Sammy said with a smirk on his face. After Surge had finished healing his Pokémon both trainer and gym leader looked ready to finish each other quickly.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	20. A Tortle's Day

Kanto Journey Chapter 20

A Tortle's Day

_After Rin and his newly evolved Grovyle and Joshua and his newly evolved Electabuzz successfully defeated Lt. Surge's Raichu winning their third badge Sammy is the only one left to battle. Will he be able to continue this chain of wins or will disaster strike find out in this chapter!_

"Sammy Gold, get ready for Voltorb!" Surge said as he sent out his first Pokémon in this battle.

"Surge you get ready for my Bellie!" Sammy said as he threw a pokéball revealing the flower Pokémon bellsprout.

"Make the first move Sammy!" Surge said with a big grin on his face.

"Sure, Bellie use razor leaf attack!" Sammy commanded as Bellie quickly shot powerful razor sharp leaves towards Voltorb.

"Voltorb dodge and use rollout now!" Surge commanded as Voltorb quickly rolled out of the leaves way and began heading towards the ball Pokémon. Sammy smirked.

"Bellie now use vine punch!" Sammy commanded as Bellie quickly rolled up her vines and launched them towards Voltorb stopping its attack one time and knocking it back near the wall. "Bellie use acid now!" Sammy commanded as Belie blasted the purple goo towards Voltorb hitting it and knocking it hard into the wall.

"Voltorb get up quick or it's all over!" Surge commanded beginning to worry.

"Bellie don't let it get up vine whip then slam it now!" Sammy commanded as Bellie quickly lifted Voltorb into the air ready to slam it for the finish.

"Use explosion now!" Surge commanded as Voltorb exploded engulfing the whole field. When the explosion had cleared it showed both Pokémon had been knocked out.

"_Something's wrong with the way Sammy's battling. It's not how he usually battles if he doesn't pick up soon this battle will get hard for him."_ Thinks Joshua as he continues to watch the battle. Surge had just taken out the same Pokémon that defeated Misty by itself.

"Go Pikachu!" Surge said as he sent out his second Pokémon. Sammy looked at the the battle and then decided who he would use.

"I choose you geodude!" He said as the rock Pokémon emerged.

"Alright I'll start this off for you, kid! Pikachu go and use quick attack now!"

"Geodude use rollout!" Sammy commanded as geodude began to roll at an incredible speed towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu now dodge right and iron tail!" Surge commanded as pikachu easily avoided geodude and slammed its tail into the rock Pokémon sending it flying into a wall. "Good now pikachu don't let it move iron tail again!"

"Geodude now magnitude!" Sammy commanded as both Pokémon issued their attacks. Geodude sent off powerful shock waves towards pikachu who slammed its tail into geodude once again resulting in a double knock out.

"_Something is bothering Sammy or is he just over confident?"_ Joshua continued thinking to himself.

"Joshua, why is Sammy battling without any spirit?" Jere asked

"He's overconfident this battle won't be easy for him because of that but he should pull through." Joshua replied

"I choose you Magnemite!" Surge said sending out his third Pokémon.

"Go Sparky!" Sammy said as he also sent out his third Pokémon. Both pikachu and magnemite looked ready to battle.

"Magnemite lets start this off with magnet bomb!" Surge commanded as his magnemite began moving into its attack.

"Sparky thunder bolt stop it now!"Sammy commanded as Sparky sent his electric attack towards magnemite's magnet bomb. Both attacks cancelled out each other leaving a thick blanket of white smoke.

"_Now is my time to attack surge wont see Sparky since he's fast!" _Sammy thought before he got ready to command his Pokemon. "Sparky dive into the smoke and use iron tail!"Sammy commanded as his pikachu quickly ran into the cover of smoke moving swiftly towards the magnet Pokémon.

"You seem to forget about shock wave!"Surge commanded as magnemite sent a powerful wave of electricity towards Pikachu knocking back the electric type.

"Sparky don't let up use volt tackle!"Sammy commanded as electricity consumed Sparky as he charged towards magnemite connecting with the magnet Pokémon knocking it into the wall.

"Sparky finish it with iron tail now!" Sammy commanded as Sparky jumped into the air spinning its entire body forward. Its tail began to glow as it enclosed on its target of magnemite.

"Magnemite use magnet bomb!"Surge commanded as the magnet Pokémon quickly caused a bunch of steel to come in front of it and the incoming pikachu.

"Sparky stop quick!" Sammy commanded but it was to late Sparky flew straight into the magnet bomb. A huge explosion occurred on impact engulfing both competitors. Both Pokémon fell from the sky knocked out leaving Sammy with two choices for his final Pokémon and they weren't good.

"_Crap what should I do pidgeotto is evolved and is quite fast but so is his raichu. Squirtle has power and endurance but so does his raichu not only that but both have a disadvantage my earlier mistakes may have just cost me this match I don't know what to do?!"_Sammy thought now beginning to feel the pressure of the battle he was in.

"Sammy is in a situation it's either his squirtle or pidgeotto against Surges goliath of a Raichu." Joshua said his face pointed to the ground below him.

"Sammy's not doing so great, three ties and now a disadvantage pidgeotto could use its speed to win the battle!"Jere shouted

"No way, pidgeotto is a bigger target and squirtle could still pull though."Joshua softly said hoping Sammy would make the right choice.

"Alright looks like it's out of my first two Pokémon huh you've both helped me a lot but pidgeotto is still recovering so squirtle I choose you!" Sammy said sending out his final Pokémon.

"So a squirtle is your starter lets see if it can beat my Raichu!"Surge said as he threw a Pokéball and the large mouse Pokémon emerged.

"Squirtle no matter what we are not losing go use aqua jet!" Sammy said as his first Pokémon dashed towards Raichu its entire body covered with water.

"Raichu use volt tackle now!" Surge said with a huge smile on his face. He had Sammy right where he wanted him.

"Squirtle quick go to the side and then use aqua tail from behind!"

"Raichu don't let him escape!" Surge said as squirtle began to turn out of the path Raichu quickly shifted its body into the tiny turtle Pokémon sending it flying into a far away wall.

"Squirtle!" Sammy said as he saw his Pokémon fly through the air.

"Your chances are up Sammy. You were overconfident and now you're going to lose!"Surge said as he smirked again.

"Shut up!" Sammy shouted startling Surge and everyone. "Me and squirtle have beaten many opponents and we wont lose to someone like you squirtle aqua jet tail!"

"Squirtle!!" The Pokémon said as it came out of the rubble with intense speed and anger towards the large mouse Pokémon.

"Raichu move now!"Surge commanded but it was to late squirtle reached its destination and swung its tail using aqua tail with the force aqua jet carried him at knocking Raichu hard into a wall causing piece of the gym's wall to crack open. Squirtle stood where he was not moving just standing still his head tucked down.

"Raichu."Surge said as he looked at the damage the small turtle did to his raichu. Raichu struggled out of the rubble to stand. He walked slowly towards Sammy's squirtle who still wasn't moving.

"Squirtle wake up!"Sammy shouted across the field to his Pokémon but squirtle was still unresponsive. Raichu now stood in front of the tiny turtle Pokémon squirtle suddenly fell to the ground knocked out. Raichu soon fell behind squirtle on the other side of him also knocked out."

"Both are unable to battle this battle is a …"

"It's not a tie! I lost!"Sammy said as he picked up his squirtle.

"How about this Sammy we battle 1 on 1 your squirtle vs. my Raichu tomorrow."

"Sure ."Sammy said as he walked out with his Pokémon his friends following behind him as he left.

**At the Pokémon centre**

Sammy had already healed his Pokémon and was sitting outside on the steps to the Pokémon centre.

"Sammy's taking the loss badly everyone loses." Rin said as he sat at one of the few tables in the centre. Joshua and Jere were also at the table.

"Rin it's different. The way he lost is why he feels bad give him time I bet by tomorrow he'll be better."Joshua said with a smile on his face.

"I'll be back."Jere said running out of his seat towards the out side.

**At The seaside**

"Squirtle I'm sorry. I should've never put you through that." Sammy said as he petted Squirtle's head.

"Sammy everyone gets overconfident don't beat yourself up we need to be ready for tomorrow."Squirtle said trying to cheer up Sammy.

"Alright squirtle I'm going inside you can stay out longer if you wish." Sammy said as he got up off of the sandy shore and walked towards the Pokémon centre. As soon as Sammy was out of sight a tree started to rustle.

"Whose there!"Squirtle said as he turned towards the tree. Suddenly a grovyle jumped down out of the tree.

"Squirtle listen up good I'll only tell you this once."

"Okay Apollo." Squirtle said before he began listening to the grovyle.

**At The Gym**

Sammy and the group had arrived at the gym all waiting to see Sammy's rematch against Surge.

"Welcome back young trainer I hope you can give me a good battle today!" Surge said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry I'm prepared this time!" Sammy said he looked more than read to do battle against surge and it looked like this one wasn't going to be as short as the last one.

"Raichu!" Surge said as the electric Pokémon jumped in front of him.

"Squirtle!" Sammy said as he tiny turtle squirrel tailed Pokémon emerged. Both smirked at each other the battle was about to begin.

"Raichu start things off with thunder bolt attack!" Surge commanded as the large mouse Pokémon launched a huge bolt of lightning towards the tiny turtle Pokémon.

"Squirtle dodge it and use bubble!" Sammy commanded as squirtle quickly moved to the side of Raichu's attack and launched an attack of his own.

"Wow those two really started going fast." Joshua said as he watched Raichu jump above squirtle's bubble attack.

"Raichu iron tail attack!" Surge commanded as Raichu's tail glowed and it began to come down towards squirtle. Sammy smirked.

"Squirtle, jump up now!" Sammy commanded as the tiny turtle Pokémon jumped straight up towards the electrical mouse Pokémon.

"Sammy's Crazy." Joshua stated plainly. But squirtle then went into its shell and began spinning sideways making Raichu pass right next to it without even making contact.

"Let's hit him hard aqua tail!" Sammy commanded as squirtle did the same thing Raichu did with water surrounding his tail he smashed it into the head of Raichu causing Raichu to be knocked down hard into the ground. "Way to go squirtle!" Sammy said as squirtle came back by his side as the dust from Raichu falling lifted around the area. Surge smirked. Raichu erupted from the dust cloud fist sparking surprising everyone as it punched the tiny turtle Pokémon in its stomach with a thunder punch knocking it flying into the wall.

"Squirtle!" Sammy cried out as his Pokémon was up against the wall and seemed to have taken a good amount of damage from that 1 attack. Squirtle forced itself back up an aura began to form around it. Torrent had activated.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Squirtle!" The tiny turtle Pokémon said as water covered its entire body and it flew towards Raichu at a very fast pace.

"Raichu move to the side!" Surge commanded as Raichu quickly avoided squirtle's attack. Sammy smirked. Squirtle turned around and began to circle Raichu. At the speed squirtle was going at a water barricade was create around the Raichu it couldn't use any of its electrical attacks or else it to would be shocked.

"I've got this time surge Water pulse!" Sammy commanded as a ball of water emerged from on top of the water shield and absorb the water before pounding hard into Raichu launching the Mouse Pokémon back on its back towards its trainer. "Aqua tail!" Sammy said as squirtle chased after Raichu, its tail surrounded by water.

"Raichu quickly flip and use quick attack!" Surge commanded as Raichu quickly flipped and rammed into squirtle pushing it back a bit.

"Squirtle water gun attack!" Sammy commanded as squirtle launched a powerful water gun into Raichu's face pushing back the electric type. Squirtle whose tail was still surrounded by water charged in towards the electric Pokémon and smashed its tail into the side of its face sending Raichu Flying back into the wall.

"Raichu, quick get up!" Surge commanded as Raichu pulled himself up and looked at the squirtle producing its aura. "Shock wave!" Surge commanded as Raichu quickly released a powerful electrical blast in the form of a wave. The attack never missed so squirtle was blasted hard and fell to the ground. His torrent aura dispersed. He was barely standing but he was standing. Squirtle looked up and remembered what Apollo told him.

"_Even when things looks bleak and it seems like you'll fail never give up believe that you can win not only for you but for Sammy and Sparky and All the members of his team let them support you and you support them work as a powerful team of friends!"_ Suddenly a power overflowed from squirtle water surrounded its feet as a brilliant light engulfed its body, the water sparkled through the light creating a beautiful Rainbow around squirtle. As the light and water dimmed down squirtle no longer stood a squirtle. He had now changed colour to an indigo-blue turtle. His shell was now brown and he had furry ears and a furry tail. It now had claws on its paws and he also had to dark blue spots on the side of his face, like Pikachu's pouches but much smaller. Two fangs were also visible from the turtle Pokémon.

"Wartortle!" The Pokémon proclaimed its body was still raging with aura as it approached Raichu its hand was glowing. Water was still coming from his feet. Raichu stepped back in fear while everyone else was admiring the beauty evolution did to Sammy's first Pokémon.

"Wartortle use mega punch!" Sammy commanded as Wartortle's fist glowed brighter and he punched the electric mouse Pokémon in its face sending it flying into the wall out cold. Sammy had won his 3rd badge.

"I never expected your squirtle to evolve and gain so much power from it good luck to you my guess is that you're off to Celadon then?" Surge asked.

"Yes." The group responded ready to leave Vermillion city.

"Use diglett's cave the dugtrio's made a tunnel that carries you near the dark tunnel once there head to lavender town then use the underground path to get to celadon." Surge said as he smiled at the young group. Sammy smiled he now had a very powerful wartortle and his Tomorrow he would be able to begin his journey towards his 4th badge!

Next time: The Hidden Machine Flash Jere's Chance.


	21. Jere's Chance to Shine!

Kanto Journey: Chapter 21

Jere's Chance to Shine!

_Last time on Kanto Journey, Sammy gold, faced off in battle against the electric type gym leader known as lt. surge. His over confidence cost him the first battle but when it came around to the second battle his newly evolved wartortle, Blaster, used its amazing power to defeat lt. surge's raichu for Sammy's victory._

It was about 8am in the Kanto region and the group was already up and ready to move. Sammy smiled as he picked up his bag and exited the Pokemon centre. He waited for about five minutes before both Jere and Rin came out behind him. The two were arguing about fire types and grass type pokemon once again. Most persons were watching them weirdly but to Sammy this had become the usual.

"Alright guys, let's go to the Diglett's cave. Joshua should be waiting there with Melissa." Sammy said as he began walking forward.

"Joshua and his girlfriend huh? That reminds me Sammy why haven't we seen your girlfriend around lately?" Jere said with a sly grin on his face. Sammy stumbled a bit but quickly regained his composure.

"Jasmine and I are not together." Sammy said with the most straight face he could manage.

"Jere didn't call any name." Rin chimed in which caused Sammy to look back. The fire pokemon trainer, Jere, and his grass pokemon trainer friend, Rin, began to chuckle. Sammy's cheeks also began to turn red but he quickly shook it off and continued walking not responding to the topic brought up by Jere and Rin. After a short walk the trainers met up with Joshua the bug type specialist and his girlfriend Melissa. She was wearing the pink shirt with the ampharos on it which Joshua had made for her and also a short yellow skirt. She whipped her light brown hair around and smiled as Sammy and the group arrived.

"Before Jere or Rin says anything to make this awkward what do we need to do?" Sammy said quickly before the other two trainers had a chance to talk. Joshua stepped forward and smiled.

"The Passage between here in vermillion and Pewter is well lit and there is a visible switch on the wall. All we have to do is pull that switch and a passage way should open which would carry us to a much darker area which leads to the rock tunnel." Joshua said. Sammy then walked over to Melissa.

"Thanks for explaining everything to Joshua for us. We'll make sure he doesn't look in any other girl's direction." Sammy said with a smirk on his face.

"And he was talking about us." Rin and Jere said in unison. Melissa giggled at the remark.

"Joshua's too nice of a guy to look at other girls, especially since I'm the girl he's loved since he was 5." Melissa said as she winked at the bug trainer causing him to blush a bit.

"Bye, Melissa!" Joshua and the group said as the entered the large cavern that was in front of them. At first it seemed to just be an ordinary cave filled with rocks. The only problem was it didn't seem to lead anywhere. That was until…

"AHHHHH!" Jere cried out as he stepped into a hole near a ladder and plummeted to the second level. Luckily for him it wasn't that far of a drop. "Ow!" he said as he rubbed his bottom which caused the other members of the group to start laughing. "It's not funny!" Jere said as he slowly rose to his feet and looked around him. He saw that there were lights attacked to the wall which heading straight in the general direction of Pewter city.

"You have to wonder why digletts would build a tunnel to Pewter?" Joshua said as he stepped off the ladder down to the level where Jere was.

"It's pretty strange." Sammy said as he stepped off of the ladder right behind Joshua. Not too long after Rin also reached down. Sammy looked at Joshua and smiled "Lead the way."

Joshua nodded and began walking forward looking around the cave for the switch. "The switch would be above a metal hatch." He said as he continued to look around. The group all began to look to see if they would spot the metal hatch which Joshua had told them about. Rin of course made sure he held on to his glasses because he didn't want to lose them in a cave. Sammy then looked down and spotted the metal hatch.

"Found it!" He exclaimed. The group turned around and came to Sammy. The metal hatch was big enough for all of them to stand on it at once and just like Joshua had said the switch was right above it. That was when both Sammy and Joshua began to think. Jere reached for the switch and put his hand on it.

"Don't pull it yet!" Sammy and Joshua said but it was too late. Jere had pulled the switch down which caused the metal hatch to open beneath them in an instant. They dropped onto a slide and were sent flying down into a different side of the cave. After about 5 minutes of sliding most of them fell face first off except for Rin who comfortably landed on top of everyone else.

"Ow…" Everybody except for Rin said as they got up and looked around. The only problem was, the place was pitch black. They couldn't see a thing. Rin felt to see if he had lost his glasses but he felt them on his face.

"Everybody stay close and stay on the wall." Joshua instructed as the group began to slowly walk making sure their hand was touching the wall. They kept walking for what seemed to be five minutes when they began to feel the earth beneath their feet shake.

"Wh-whats goin on?" Rin said his voice shaking a bit.

"I don't know but let's stay close and keep moving." Sammy said. The group did exactly as he said but with every step they took the shaking became worse. Within a few moments it began to feel like an earthquake was happening but it still felt different. All of a sudden something huge appeared in front of the four trainers. They could barely make it out but it looked like three small mountains right in front of them.

"Trio!" triple mountain said as it seemed to be looking straight at the trainers.

"Is that a giant dugtrio?" Sammy said as the figure suddenly lunged forward to attack them causing the trainers to jump back in fear. Without waiting for another moment all the trainers took out a pokeball each. The Pokemon lunged forward at them again which once again caused them to jump back in fear.

"Bellie, come on out!" Sammy said as his grass type pokemon emerged from his pokeball. If it truly was a giant dugtrio it would be weak to grass type attacks.

"Venn, come on out!" Joshua said as he threw a pokeball which contained his Venomoth. The moth pokemon emerged and looked up at the giant dugtrio and took a fighting stance.

"Leafeon, I choose you!" Rin said as the grass type evolution of eevee emerged and also took a fighting stance.

"Charmeleon, let's go!" Jere said as he sent out the fire type pokemon whose tail allowed the group to see slightly better. They could now see that it was really a giant dugtrio in front of them and it looked extremely angry. The 4 pokemon stepped forward and took a stand against the giant ground type.

"Trio, trio!" It said as it shook its body about and used its claws (It's a mole so it should have claws…) to attack the pokemon. Its slash attack was coming and with every swipe it did the pokemon and their trainers were forced to step back.

"Bellie, razor leaf attack!" Sammy commanded as the bellsprout use the leaves which it used as its hands to fire a few leaves at the ground type. The attack was a direct hit but it seemed to only make the dugtrio angrier.

"Venn Psybeam quickly before it strikes!" Joshua said as his bug pokemon used a psychic beam to try to stop the behemoth from attacking but once again it only helped anger the giant dugtrio.

"Together! Leafeon Use leaf Blade!" Rin Commanded as he looked at Jere who nodded.

"Charmeleon fire Fang go!" Both pokemon rushed towards the ground type and unleashed their attacks. However both pokemon were simply bounced off of it as it used slash to attack both charmeleon and leafeon which sent the two pokemon flying back near to their owners.

"Anybody got a plan B?" asked Jere as he returned his charmeleon to its pokeball. Suddenly the dugtrio began to shake its body violently causing the cave to shake more and more. Sand began flying around the area carried by heavy winds. The winds began picking up the group and slammed than against the wall. The Dugtrio continued to use its sandstorm attack throwing them back and forth against the wall before blasting them up the exit hole.

A few hours had passed since the event and all of the trainers were lying down unconscious due to the force luckily for them, no one had been hurt in the incident.

"Are you guys okay?" Melissa asked as she bent down near Joshua and picked him up. Joshua looked up and started to remember what had happened just a few hours ago. It wasn't too long before they had all awoken and travelled to Melissa's house.

"I can't believe it's still around." Melissa said not really surprised by the incident. "You see a few months back that same giant dugtrio had suddenly disappeared and it had become passable again. Everyone used the tunnel after that."

"Is there a way to get passed it? None of our attacks did anything." Sammy asked.

"Well there is one way but someone with a pokemon that can light up dark areas would have to do it." She replied. Jere stood up.

"I haven't really been doing much for the group since I joined so I guess me and charmeleon can be the ones to do it." He said with a smile on his face.

Sammy then got up and walked over to Rin. "I need to talk to you Lets go." Rin nodded and followed Sammy out. Joshua smiled and left the room.

"The move your pokemon is going to learn is the hidden machine Flash. Flash is a move that has been made as both a technical machine and a hidden machine but the hidden machine is far more powerful." Melissa started

"So how is flash going to help us?" Jere asked.

"That's simple actually, that dugtrio will attack anyone that passes through the area. Once it appears command your charmeleon to use flash and the light will blind it. This will not only give you guys a chance to run past it but will also make it more vulnerable to attacks since it won't expect them." She explained.

"That sounds simple enough, but I still have one question."

"What is it Jere? I'm all ears." Melissa responded prepared for anything. She knew Jere liked to talk a lot of nonsense so she had to prepare herself a bit mentally.

"Does learning a hidden machine move differ from learning a technical machine move?" Melissa looked dumbfounded. She did not expect an actual sensible question to come out of Jere's mouth. "Did I ask a stupid question?" Jere asked as he watched Melissa's reaction.

"No, not at all." She said quickly regaining her composure. "That was a very good question, some hidden machines are automatically learned like technical machines but some require practise. Hidden machines such as strength, rock smash and cut are automatically learned and as a result are much easier to master, however, hidden machines such as flash and surf requires training and practise." She finished.

"So, can we get started now?" Jere said as he called out his Charmeleon who had been healed by the medicine that Melissa kept in her house in case of emergencies.

"Yes we'll start now." She said happily. A pink sheep like pokemon entered the room. It had wool covering its head and around its head. Its ears were also striped pink and black and so was its tail. Its tail also had a blue orb at the end.

"Flaffy!" It said excitedly as it ran up to Melissa and gave her a hug.

"Wow, when did your mareep evolve?" asked Jere

"Just a few days ago, now let flaffy demonstrate the move flash. Flaffy you know what to do." The sheep pokemon watched her trainer and smiled the blue orb on its tail suddenly emitted a bright light which would have probably blinded anyone. The light died down quickly but it seemed like charmeleon was hit as it began to rub its eyes.

"Sorry about that charmeleon." Melissa said as the fire pokemon quickly regained its composure. She then placed the Hidden Machine on charmeleons head which caused it to glow. The move had been implanted into charmeleon. "Using this disk only awakens part of it, you must be able to concentrate and bring out the remainder." Jere nodded sat down with charmeleon and began to meditate.

"Remember guys, search deep within yourself on till you find that light. Once you embrace it you'll be able to use flash any time you please." Jere nodded and sat quietly as he meditated. Melissa then put on her shades. After a few minutes it looked like Jere had found peace within himself while his charmeleon was struggling.

Jere got up and looked at charmeleon. "Come lets go outside." He said as his charmeleon got up and followed him. Melissa watched on shocked. Were they giving up or trying something. She got up and followed the pair.

"You remember the amount of work we put in to learn fire fang?" Jere asked his charmeleon which nodded. "Remember that feeling of accomplishment that also came with it?" The charmeleon nodded. "I want you to search for the feeling and embrace it once more." The Charmeleon nodded and closed its eyes. The fire on its tail began to glow brighter.

"Char!" The charmeleon said happily as it released a bright flash of light from its tail.

"You did it!" Melissa said happily.

"Not yet." Jere said as he looked at charmeleon who nodded.

"I've never seen this side of you; you're usually making dirty jokes or teaming up with Rin."

"Whenever my friends need me, I try to do all I can to ensure that I can back them up. Sammy would never let anything happen to any of us so I can't let anything happen to any of them." Jere said smiling.

"You're nobler than I thought." Melissa said as she returned to her house. For the remainder of the day Jere and his pokemon helped charmeleon to learn and master the hidden machine move known as flash and after an entire day of work the group would once again set off into Diglett's cave.

This time around the entire group was by the cave by 7am. They quickly ventured in and went down the ladder. This time around they knew better about the switch and allowed Bellie to use vine whip to pull it and each of them took the slide one by one. They were now back in the belly of the beast.

"Guys, I won't let you down." Jere said in a stern voice. The group nodded and moved forward carefully. They knew that somewhere in this passageway the beast was waiting for them to come. The ground beneath their feet began to shake. They all stood still except for Jere who had now called out his Charmeleon.

"Listen good guys, when it emerges close your eyes." Jere said. The group nodded once again and within the minute the giant dugtrio had appeared directly in front of them. "Charmeleon use flash now!" Jere commanded as Charmeleon's tail began to release an extremely blinding light which caught the dugtrio off guard. Without another word the 4 trainers quickly sprinted towards the dugtrio.

"Trio!" It cried out as it began to bang its head against the wall of the cave as its eyes struggles to adjust to the new found light in the cave. The group had now safely dashed passed the beast or so it seemed. The Dugtrio turned around and began to slash away at the cave causing boulders to fall and the stalagmites to fall as well. The group continued to run except for both Sammy and Rin.

"Ready Rin?" asked Sammy.

"I was born ready!" Rin replied as they both sent out their starter pokemon from their pokeballs.

"Blaster, It's time for aqua jet tail!" Sammy said to his starter pokemon who nodded.

"Apollo, let's go quick attack into leaf blade!" Rin commanded as Blaster encased himself in water using aqua jet and sped off towards the dugtrio. Grovyle started moving about 1 and a half seconds after wartortle did with quick attack with its blades glowing. Grovyle slowly closed the distance between it and wartortle and both pokemon struck the dugtrio at the exact same time. The aqua jet tail released a monstrous amount of water with the force of a tidal wave combined with the force of an accelerated leaf blade caused the dugtrio who didn't see or feel the attack coming to fall down knocked out. Rin and Sammy then high fived each other as the group continued through the cave.

After travelling a short way they soon arrived at the pokemon centre located in front of the rock tunnel. The only problem was it was packed with trainers mainly those with fire pokemon. Jere looked up on the wall where a poster was hanging.

"All trainers with fire type pokemon are invited to join the fire pokemon race through the rock tunnel. The first fire type trainer to make it through would receive a genuine fire stone!" Jere smiled. The race took place first thing in the morning. It was his chance. He had to take it. Tomorrow he would have his chance to get his eevee to evolve into a flareon.

To be continued.

Sorry about the long wait people but I will be writing more often now. Don't forget to check out my other story as well. Read and review


	22. The End Of Kanto Joruney

The End of Kanto Journey

This is an author's note which will explain why this story is now ending but remaining up. This was my second story ever and I was still pretty bad at writing when I started it. Kanto Journey was also my most successful story through and through until the end however, it is time for me to end it but for all of you who want to know where the story would have gone here you go.

Kanto Journey would have followed Sammy, Rin, Jere and Joshua through the entire Kanto region revealing small pieces of the overall plot such as Sammy being the electric warrior, Samuel being the psychic warrior, Rin being the grass sage and Jere being the fire sage. They would have also been saved by Sammy's father when facing off against the dark warrior who had been corrupted by the dark or evil force whichever you rather call it. He would have been the 8th gym leader since I had Giovanni be the Steel type warrior and also Sammy and Samuel's uncle. In the end Sammy would have battled against a boy named Gail in the finals of the Pokemon league and barely defeat his Pidgeot using Blastor. Sammy would then go to discover Gail needed the winnings from the pokemon league to help his mother and he would help out ending off the kanto arc since Gail is really from Johto.

The Sequel would be Johto Journey which would follow Sammy and Joshua around Johto where the Evil force begins to release Shadow beast among other things to wreak havoc on that region and to also destroy the warriors. Sammy would have also never lost a battle against anyone for the entire journey from new bark town to the pokemon league though he would have lost against an extremely strong shadow beast and be taken to the dark side and saved by his brother. They then would have fought off against the entire army along with the elemental sages and defeat the darkness that threatened them and the word. They then promise their injured father that they would face off in the finals which happens except Sammy loses his first battle which happens to be his final battle in the Johto region to Samuel.

In Hoenn the focus would have shift slightly to Josh and Joshua to explain their connection to the darkness and why they were considered to be dark ones. Their powers would have been resorted to as dark magic when in reality it is just a slightly different power to what Sammy and Samuel possess. This story would have been more tactical when it comes to combatting the enemy and would have ended with Josh winning the Pokemon league.

Sinnoh would have finished Josh and Joshua's fight against the darkness and seal it away for a while. Joshua would have won the Pokemon league here defeating Sammy's wartortle with his butterfree.

They then would have gone away trained for a while and come back to defeat their respective pokemon leagues with Sammy's wartortle evolving into the ultimate blastoise to win him his battle.

The story would then skip ahead a few years to Chris' Pokemon adventure where he is revealed to be the most powerful warrior, the golden warrior and he has the power to seal away the darkness forever since the seal that josh and Joshua used was now broken. He would have battled the sons of Sammy and the gang and fulfil his duty of saving the world.

That was what my entire plan was with Kanto Journey and its sequels so if you want to take over you have a nice fine plan right here though I rather you didn't. I will be working on Chapter 4 of my story long with a new story later down once I get a plot (or I won't ever start it).

For those wondering about my schedule as well my plan is simple: I run the let's play channel PokemonFreakJSTK on youtube so that usually takes precedence over anything else. I'll try to record up to 6 days ahead (3 videos of each of the current LPs) and work on chapters whether it will be just planning or actual writing until I'm down to 2 videos ahead (1 video for each LP). I'll also be using that time in between to work on my Pokemon role play site, The Pokemon Role Play Hub which has yet to get any real work done on it.

My throat is hurting right now so that is the main reason I actually took the time out to write this and I have already had the entire chapter 4 planned out for the past few months (laziness) so I hope to work on it later today if I am unable to record. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoy Dregga because I have really big plans for it.

Role Playing site: Pokemon Role Playing Hub

Youtube Channel: PokemonfreakJSTK

Fanfiction: MasterPokemon.


End file.
